Mon agent
by pona
Summary: Durant la saison 6, Ziva et McGee veulent savoir comment Tony est entré au NCIS. Abby et Ducky sont ravis de pouvoir les informer. Gibbs beaucoup moins. Et Tony ? Il faudrait déjà qu'on sache où il est...
1. Les charognards

_Une nouvelle histoire NCIS, à chapitres cette fois-ci. Encore une fois, il s'agit d'exploiter les relations entre Gibbs et Tony, relations que je vois plutôt comme des relations père-fils mais chacun est libre d'imaginer ce qu'il veut…_

_Au risque de paraître quelque peu obsédée, c'est encore une explication de la manière dont Tony est entré au NCIS, et encore une fois, c'est un point de vue de Gibbs et il s'agit de souvenirs avec notamment les commentaires d'Abby et Ducky mais l'histoire est différente et beaucoup plus développée que dans mon deuxième OS de La Peluche. Je vous le dis, légèrement obsédée… Et encore, j'ai déjà une autre idée de comment il aurait pu entrer au NCIS, vraiment différente celle-là, mais encore une fois je ne vois pas d'autres moyens de raconter que de passer par des souvenirs. Enfin… il n'est pas dit que j'écrierai celle-là, j'ai pour l'instant celle-ci à terminer. J'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres d'avance donc les délais de parution ne devraient pas être trop longs. Ils dépendront de mon inspiration pour les prochains chapitres._

_Le rating est peut-être un peu élevé pour l'histoire, bien sûr il y aura des tortures et des blessures – on parle de Tony après tout ! – mais c'est plus une question de vocabulaire. En effet, je vois mal Gibbs, Tony et un certain nombre de personnages parler comme un gang de vieilles ladies anglaises dans un salon de thé ! Mais rien de trop insultant non plus…_

_Encore une chose, j'utilise du subjonctif imparfait, parfait et plus que parfait alors ne soyez pas étonné(e)s par certains temps (c'est ma nouvelle marotte !). _

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 1 :**

Dinozzo était en retard. Encore. Gibbs jeta un regard à sa montre. Presque trois quarts d'heure. Il essayait de battre son retard du mois ? Gibbs soupira, espérant que ce n'était rien. Enfin rien de plus que ce que signifiait les retards répétés de son agent. Pas de blessure, de maladie, d'enlèvement ou n'importe quoi d'autres de ce genre. Juste Tony et son état d'esprit perturbé. Gibbs essaya de voir s'il y avait quelque chose de particulier avec la date. Les retards, longs retards, de Tony revenaient à peu près régulièrement mais pas assez pour que Gibbs parvînt à créer un calendrier fiable. En dehors de la période de Noël. Mauvaise période. Très mauvaise période. Mais on était en mars…

Gibbs remarqua le directeur Vance qui traînait dans le coin. Il ne put empêcher un léger grognement de s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres pincées. Il n'aimait pas Vance. Gibbs avait toujours eu des relations particulières, et quelque peu chaotiques, avec tous les directeurs de l'agence mais Vance était un cas à part. Vance n'aimait pas Tony qui le lui rendait bien mais ce n'était pas comme si Gibbs pouvait virer Vance. Tony était très doué pour se faire détester par ses supérieurs. Moins lorsque c'était des femmes. Peut-être parce qu'elles avaient davantage tendance à ne pas s'opposer de front aux gens ? Plus diplomatiques, plus psychologues… Tony était très doué pour s'opposer aux gens de front. Il pouvait rester planté sur ses positions et tenir bon indéfiniment. Quelles qu'en fussent les conséquences. Quoi qu'il lui en coûtât ! Les choses risquaient de dégénérer très vite avec Vance. Léon ! Tony réussissait à mettre dans ce nom une dose de mépris qui aurait fait fondre une porte blindée. Les relations avec Jenny étaient plus simples. Quoi que… Elle avait utilisé Tony et ne lui avait apporté que des ennuis – oh euphémisme ! – même en mourant ! Elle avait utilisé Tony alors que Tony était à lui. Bien. Il n'avait probablement qu'à s'en prendre à lui même. Il n'aurait jamais dû partir… Finalement, le moins contraignant avait été le directeur Morrow. Celui-ci avait compris très vite – tout de suite ? – que Tony était à lui et à partir de là, les choses étaient simples. Tant qu'il y avait des résultats, Morrow ne se mêlait pas de leurs histoires. Et il y avait eu des résultats. Tony était doué. Vraiment doué ce qui était assez évident. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il ne serait jamais resté plus de dix jours dans n'importe quelle agence ou poste de police…

Une heure de retard. Cela commençait à faire beaucoup, même pour Dinozzo. Ziva et McGee l'avaient déjà appelé trois fois chacun, en vain, quand ils pensaient que Gibbs ne regardait pas. Ils se croyaient vraiment discrets ? Gibbs avait déjà appelé cinq fois. Excédé – bon d'accord, mort d'inquiétude – Gibbs décida d'aller se prendre un café. Pour se calmer.

La machine à café ne fonctionnait pas – un malheur n'arrive jamais seul – aussi Gibbs fut-il forcé de sortir du bâtiment pour se rendre auprès de son dealer de café préféré. C'était Tony qui, le premier, avait comparé le pauvre serveur du Starbuck à un dealer…

Gibbs sortait du Starbuck, un maxi gobelet de café dans la main, quand son portable émit un bruit assez comparable à celui d'une souris qu'on écrase. Après une lutte acharnée pendant quelques minutes contre cette fichue technologie, Gibbs finit par réussir à ouvrir le SMS : « Je vais bien. Je t'expliquerai quand j'arriverai. Tony. » Bien que toujours énervé et curieux, Gibbs sentit la tension dans ses épaules se relâcher. Si Tony avait écrit ce mot sous la contrainte, il l'aurait su. Et bien que Tony avait souvent une drôle de notion de ce qu'était « allé bien », il était au moins capable d'écrire un SMS. Il serait donc parfaitement capable de recevoir l'engueulade du siècle. Gibbs sourit, ragaillardi, en retournant à son bureau.

En sortant de l'ascenseur, il aperçut Ducky et Abby qui discutaient avec ses agents. Gibbs n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils faisaient là ni de quoi ils parlaient avant qu'il n'arrive mais il ne put manquer la question de Ziva :

« Comment Tony est-il entré au NCIS ? »

Malheureusement, Tony n'était pas là pour lui répondre une idiotie telle que « Par la porte, comme tout le monde ! » Ou « Par une fenêtre, tel Superman… ». Gibbs étouffa un grognement. C'était décidément une mauvaise journée.

Ducky sourit avec ironie, sourire qui s'agrandit lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la présence de Gibbs. Abby aussi affichait un petit sourire en coin. Gibbs se renfrogna, hésitant à trouver une excuse pour repartir mais il en fut empêché par Abby :

« Gibbs ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu es là ! Ça aurait été beaucoup moins cool si tu n'étais pas revenu… »

Gibbs se laissa tomber à son bureau. Pour la peine, il ne leur dirait pas qu'il avait reçu des nouvelles de Tony. Qu'ils s'inquiètent donc !

« Tout a commencé avec le cadavre d'un marine à Baltimore… commença Ducky.

_ Oh, je vois, le coupa McGee. Une rencontre sur le terrain, comme pour Kate. Tony n'a jamais rien voulu dire… Pourquoi faire un tel mystère ?

_ Je crains fort que cela n'ait pas grand-chose à voir avec l'engagement de Kate, sourit Ducky. N'avez-vous donc jamais remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre Jethro et Anthony ? »

Gibbs grogna alors que ses deux agents finissaient par hocher lentement la tête.

« Je pensais juste que c'était parce que ça fait longtemps qu'ils travaillent ensemble, répondit Ziva.

_ Longtemps, tu peux le dire, ma chère amie. Avant Anthony, l'agent qui est resté le plus longtemps auprès de Gibbs n'a pas supporté plus de deux ans… Sauf Stan Burley mais ce n'est pas pareil…

_ Pourquoi ? demanda McGee.

_ Parce que c'était mon agent au départ, répondit l'agent spécial John Gusman. »

Tous se tournèrent vers l'homme qui venait de pénétrer dans l'espace réservé à l'équipe de Gibbs. Gibbs grogna mais salua cependant l'autre chef d'équipe. John Gusman travaillait au NCIS depuis presque aussi longtemps que Gibbs et il avait obtenu sa propre équipe moins d'un an après Gibbs. C'était le genre d'homme que tout le monde trouvait immédiatement sympathique et probablement une des rares personnes – en dehors des membres de son équipe, de Ducky et d'Abby – que Gibbs appréciait vraiment au NCIS. Pour autant, il aurait largement préféré qu'il ne se mêlât pas de ça !

« Votre agent ? répéta Ziva.

_ C'était à l'époque où Gibbs consommait des agents à la vitesse d'un boulimique devant une assiette de hamburgers. Le directeur Morrow désespérait de réussir à ce qu'il en garde un plus de quelques mois. J'avais plusieurs jeunes agents sous mes ordres et le directeur m'a demandé d'en confier un à Gibbs. Pour être sûr qu'il supporte le transfert, nous l'avons choisi avec soin et il a été à mi-temps avec Gibbs pendant plus de deux ans…

_ A mi-temps ?

_ Ouais… Il fallait bien ça pour qu'il ne finisse pas par se pendre ! »

Gibbs grogna. Il cherchait vraiment à le faire passer pour un ogre.

« Tu t'es trompé de nom pendant plusieurs semaines et après, tu lui donnais des surnoms bien pire que Tony avec Tim ! s'exclama Abby. Et tu vérifiais toujours ce qu'il te disait ou t'apportait !

_ Et tu n'as fait de lui ton agent senior que huit mois avant qu'il ne soit transféré, ajouta Ducky. Alors qu'Anthony l'est devenu au bout d'un an seulement…

_ Ce qui est le délai légal minimum pour qu'un nouvel arrivant au NCIS obtienne une promotion, précisa Gusman. »

Gibbs se renfrogna devant les regards de ses agents. A cette époque, au moins, aucun de ses agents n'auraient osé écouter qui que ce soit se moquer de lui. Ils auraient pris la fuite en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait à Gibbs pour boire un café !

« Gibbs ne s'est pas mal comporté à chaque fois que nous avons rencontré un de ses anciens agents, fit remarquer McGee.

_ Oh, il les aime bien… après qu'ils ne soient plus dans son équipe ! répondit Gusman en adressant un regard moqueur à Gibbs qui lui en retourna un furieux.

_ Eux aussi semblent apprécier Gibbs, continua McGee.

_ Beaucoup plus depuis qu'ils ont arrêté de travailler sous ses ordres ! sourit Ducky.

_ Tout bâtard que Gibbs ait pu être avec eux, ils ont tous reconnu que leur séjour dans l'équipe leur avait appris beaucoup, expliqua Gusman.

Ziva et McGee n'avaient pas l'air très convaincu.

« Vous devriez rencontré les agents qui étaient sous les ordres de Gibbs quand il a rencontré Tony. Cela ne faisait même pas un an et demi qu'ils travaillaient avec lui et la seule raison qui les a fait tenir un peu plus longtemps, c'est la curiosité ! s'exclama Gusman.

_ Vers la fin, les agents ne tenaient même plus dix-huit mois, approuva Ducky.

_ Nous sommes tous là depuis plus de deux ans, répliqua Ziva. Et Gibbs ne s'est jamais comporté de cette manière avec nous !

_ Bien sûr. Les choses sont devenues différentes après l'arrivée de Tony…

_ Pourquoi ? »

Gibbs étouffa un grognement en entendant l'incrédulité dans la voix de la jeune femme. Gibbs savait que Ziva et McGee ne comprenaient pas vraiment pourquoi il avait engagé Tony. Oh, ils reconnaissaient qu'il était un bon agent mais ils ne voyaient pas ce qui faisait de lui une personne indispensable. Enfin, ils avaient commencé à le percevoir lorsque Tony était absent mais ils ne comprenaient pas. Il était inutile de préciser que pour Vance, Tony n'avait rien à faire dans la meilleure équipe de l'agence. Un crétin doublé d'un aveugle !

« Tout a toujours été différent avec Anthony, reprit Ducky.

_ Différent en quoi ? Demanda McGee.

_ Pouvez-vous imaginer Jethro supplier quelqu'un pour qu'il vienne travailler avec lui ? »

Ziva et McGee avaient les yeux les plus écarquillés qu'il avait été donné de voir à Gibbs.

« Je ne l'ai pas supplié, grogna-t-il. »

Ducky étouffa un rire.

« Peut-être pas, mais la première fois que tu lui as proposé de travailler au NCIS, il a violemment rejeté ta proposition ! »

Les mots exacts de Tony avaient été que Gibbs pouvait se fourrer son offre d'emploi dans le cul et la faire remonter jusqu'à s'étouffer. A cette époque, Tony avait parfois un intéressant langage fleuri et imagé…

« Et cela t'a pris un moment avant qu'il accepte… »

Ziva et McGee étaient désormais pendus aux lèvres du vieux médecin-légiste, semblant ne pas en croire leurs oreilles.

« Comme je vous le disais, tout a commencé par un cadavre de marine à Baltimore… »

A l'entente des mots de son vieil ami, Gibbs se sentit replonger dans cette époque et sa première rencontre avec Tony.

Ses sentiments envers le jeune homme durant cette affaire pouvaient se résumer en trois phrases. En fait quatre phrases mais Gibbs ne pouvait pas même prononcer dans sa tête la dernière. Je vais tuer ce gosse ! Bon sang, comment fait-il ça ?! Ne peut-il compter sur personne ?

***

Vingt décembre, trois heure dix-sept du matin, de la neige version bouillie marron et ses deux agents, Matt Bloch et Sean Dailor, qui faisaient la gueule. Gibbs étouffa un soupir. Le cadavre d'un marine découvert dans un entrepôt de Baltimore et un pas de plus vers la future démission de ses agents. Encore ! Ils ne restaient jamais très longtemps mais ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal…

Oh, joie ! Il semblait que les flics de Baltimore n'avaient pas l'intention de lui laisser sa scène de crime sans combattre. Parfait. Après tout, il fallait bien quelqu'un sur lequel passer sa frustration et il valait mieux qu'il soulageât un peu ses agents s'il ne voulait pas que le directeur s'emportât. Une scène par semaine suffisait et il avait déjà eu sa scène plus tôt dans la journée. Le directeur Morrow lui avait souhaité trouver un jour une personne qui lui résistât. Nul doute qu'il aurait gardé son souhait pour lui s'il avait su ce qu'il allait se produire. Quoique…

Après les présentations d'usage, le ton monta très vite entre lui et Marcus Stillway, l'inspecteur en chef ou quelque fût le titre que l'homme possédait. Ce n'était pas comme si Gibbs s'intéressait à la hiérarchie policière… L'homme refusait de lui céder la scène de crime – alors que le cadavre étant un marine, elle lui revenait de droit ! – arguant que le marine était mort comme deux policiers et un pompier, qu'il avait commencé cette enquête et qu'il la terminerait. La scène aurait pu tourner à la bataille rangée – Stillway et deux autres inspecteurs d'un côté, Gibbs et ses deux agents de l'autre – les armes prêtes à être dégainées quand un nouvel individu traversa la scène d'un pas nonchalant. C'était un tout jeune homme – Gibbs lui aurait à peine donné la vingtaine, et encore ! – vêtu d'un jeans noir, de boots noir et d'un blouson en cuir, noir évidemment, les cheveux relevés en piques avec des mèches rouges !, un piercing à l'oreille et un à l'arcade sourcilière. Gibbs s'apprêtait à hurler quelque chose sur les capacités des flics de Baltimore à sécuriser une scène de crime mais Stillway le coupa :

« Dinozzo ! hurla-t-il, s'adressant manifestement au jeune homme. Fais quelque chose, bordel ! »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta à mi chemin des deux groupes, suffisamment près pour que Gibbs put distinguer la moquerie sur son visage.

« Faire quelque chose ? Comme quoi ? Me joindre à vous pour que vous soyez un de plus que vos adversaires ? »

Le ton était clairement moqueur, voire même méprisant. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et, secouant la tête, il ajouta :

« Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus affligeant : que le système judiciaire américain soit si mal fait que la guerre entre services risque de permettre à un assassin d'échapper à la justice ou que deux hommes se battent pour un cadavre comme de vulgaires charognards… »

Gibbs entendit le hoquet de stupeur de ses agents alors qu'en face, Stillway irradiait de colère. Lui même se sentait une forte envie de coller une balle entre les deux yeux du garçon.

« Dinozzo ! hurla l'inspecteur de Baltimore. Retire ça immédiatement ! »

Le jeune homme ne lui prêta aucune attention et se tourna vers Ducky qui se tenait un peu à l'écart, l'air franchement désapprobateur. Gibbs était persuadé que son vieil ami était davantage indigné par leur attitude que par celle du jeune homme.

« Etes-vous médecin légiste ?

_ En effet, je suis le docteur Mallard.

_ Eh bien, docteur, que diriez-vous d'aller examiner le corps ? Vous semblez ne pas avoir d'assistant… »

Gérald était en congés maladie depuis deux jours. Une histoire d'escaliers et de course d'escargots. Gibbs avait préféré ne pas écouter les explications de Ducky.

« … et à l'heure qu'il est, notre médecin légiste doit être affalé sur son carrelage, ivre mort, continua Dinozzo. Par contre, son assistant est là… »

Pour la première fois, Gibbs prêta attention à l'homme qui se tenait près des voitures de police de Baltimore. L'homme était jeune lui aussi – Gibbs lui donna à peine quelques années de plus que le dénommé Dinozzo – mais portait une tenue beaucoup plus classique et de petites lunettes.

« Stephan se fera un plaisir de vous assister, termina le jeune homme en faisant signe à l'assistant de s'approcher.

_ Dinozzo ! hurla à nouveau Stillway. On peut savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

Le jeune homme afficha un air angélique, ses grands yeux verts écarquillés par une fausse surprise.

« Mais je mène une enquête !

_ C'est moi qui dirige cette enquête, inspecteur ! hurla, encore, Stillway. Il y a une hiérarchie dans la police… »

Gibbs tiqua en comprenant que le jeune homme était déjà inspecteur. Il l'aurait à peine crû sorti des bancs de l'école.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse puisque vous semblez plus intéressés par votre petite guéguerre entre services que par l'idée de résoudre un meurtre… »

L'inspecteur Stillway parut prêt à exploser de colère. Il se calma cependant et se tourna vers Gibbs.

« Je vous propose un accord. Vous le tuez et la scène de crime est à vous.

_ Ok, répondit simplement Gibbs en observant la réaction du jeune homme. »

Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Le jeune homme s'approcha de Gibbs presque jusqu'à le toucher et afficha le sourire le plus exaspérant qu'il eût été donné de voir à Gibbs.

« Vous voulez me tuer ? Bien, je vais vous faciliter les choses. A bout portant, je suppose que vous réussirez tout de même à me toucher, monsieur le marine réformé ? Ce pourrait être humiliant… »

Gibbs sortit son arme et la pointa sur la tête du gamin. Le sourire de celui-ci s'agrandit…

***

« Tu as menacé Tony avec ton arme ?! s'écria Abby. »

Gibbs grimaça en comprenant que personne n'avait raconté ce passage à la jeune femme. Abby semblait révolté. C'était le moins qu'on pût dire… Abby et Tony étaient très proches presque depuis l'arrivée de Tony au NCIS. Presque…

« Tu ne lui a tout de même pas tiré dessus ? »

Gibbs secoua la tête. Pas cette fois-ci, pensa-t-il, amer. Ce n'était pas exactement le meilleur souvenir qu'il gardait de cette période.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? demanda Ziva.

_ Oh, l'un des inspecteurs qui accompagnait l'inspecteur Stillway a fait remarquer que la mort d'un inspecteur de police entraînerait beaucoup de paperasse et qu'au vu des derniers mois, personne ne croirait qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec la mort de Dinozzo. Stillway a semblé déçu mais il a acquiescé et j'ai enfin pu accéder au corps du marine… »


	2. Collaboraquoi ?

_Merci à tous mes reviewers._

_Quelques petites notes tirées de vos reviews : il s'agit bien d'un Gibbs/Tony mais pour des relations père/fils et amicales._

_Pour l'humour, j'essaie d'en distiller quelques gouttes par-ci par-là mais il y aura des moments nettement plus sérieux (encore que les points de vue de Gibbs me font toujours rire)._

_Où est Tony ? J'ai bien peur que vous ne l'appreniez que dans le dernier chapitre (et je ne sais pas encore combien il y en aura. Peut-être une dizaine mais sans certitude)._

_Plus de flash-back dans ce chapitre._

_Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 2 :**

« Tu parles d'une première rencontre, murmura McGee, s'adressant à Ziva. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, l'air plutôt surpris mais aussi intéressé. Tony allait adorer, vraiment !, qu'ils sussent comment il était entré au NCIS… Il n'avait pourtant rien à se reprocher ni de quoi avoir honte… Du moins à partir du moment où on considérait l'insolence et l'indiscipline comme une attitude positive ! Gibbs avait beaucoup plus à regretter. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il ferait les choses différemment s'il avait la possibilité de recommencer – après tout, cela s'était terminé avec l'entrée de Tony au NCIS et c'était loin d'être gagné d'avance – mais certains épisodes de cette affaire réapparaissaient de temps en temps dans ses cauchemars…

« Tout ça ne nous dit pas comment Gibbs a fini par embaucher Tony. Ça semblait plutôt mal parti…

_ Oh, je ne sais pas, répondit Ducky, souriant. Après tout, le plus important, c'est souvent d'attirer l'attention. Et vous imaginez bien que Tony avait toute l'attention de Gibbs avec une telle attitude… Ils ont pu apprendre à se connaître par la suite parce qu'ils ont été obligés de travailler ensemble… »

Gibbs sourit légèrement. Travailler ensemble…

***

Ils avaient fini par se mettre au travail, ramasser les indices, faire les croquis et les photos pendant que Ducky et l'assistant du légiste de Baltimore, Stephan, examinaient le corps. A cause du froid et de la neige qui menaçait de tomber à nouveau, Ducky avait fait accélérer les choses et avaient voulu repartir le plus rapidement possible. Le dénommé Dinozzo lui avait fait remarquer que la neige avait bloqué les routes et qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'ils pussent être de retour à Washington avant le lendemain matin au plus tôt. Alors qu'il ne leur faudrait pas plus d'une demi-heure pour arriver à la morgue de Baltimore. Contraint et forcé, Gibbs fut obligé de donner son accord – si même les conditions climatiques se liguaient contre lui – et il fut décidé qu'ils règleraient sur place les prérogatives de chacun sur ce cas, le commissariat central de Baltimore étant attenant à la morgue.

A la surprise de tous, ils étaient attendus. Par le « Grand Patron » de la police de Baltimore en personne. A cinq heures vingt du matin. Cela ne promettait rien de bon pour Gibbs et son équipe…

L'homme était âgé, le peu de cheveux qu'il lui restait étaient entièrement blancs, ainsi que sa moustache, sa légère surcharge pondérale indiquait qu'il n'était plus sur le terrain depuis un certain temps mais son costume était absolument impeccable et il était étonnement souriant pour une heure aussi matinale et une température aussi basse.

« Bonjour et bienvenue. Je suis Samuel Bensey, le chef de la police de Baltimore. Je viens d'avoir une conversion avec le directeur du NCIS, Tom Morrow, et nous avons décidé que les particularités de cette affaire et les conditions climatiques qui compliquent les déplacements nécessitaient une enquête conjointe. »

Il y eut quelques grondements parmi les inspecteurs de Baltimore et Gibbs put sentir les regards dubitatifs et quelque peu inquiets de ses agents sur lui.

« Docteur Mallard, je présume ? Samuel Bensey s'adressa à Ducky. Stephan va vous conduire à notre morgue. N'hésitez pas à demander tout ce dont vous aurez besoin. Vous trouverez un autre corps, celui d'un jeune inspecteur qui a été tué de la même manière que notre marine et dont le corps a été retrouvé en début de soirée. Comme je doute que notre médecin légiste nous fera l'honneur de sa présence… »

L'homme grimaça. Gibbs se souvint que Dinozzo avait laissé entendre que le médecin légiste était un alcoolique chronique. Manifestement, ce n'était pas uniquement des médisances.

« Je vous serais gré si vous pouviez pratiquer l'autopsie puisqu'il semble que les deux affaires sont liées, de même qu'avec les deux autres corps qui ont été trouvés la nuit dernière. »

Ducky hocha la tête et suivit l'assistant et les deux hommes qui poussaient le corps après avoir fait un petit geste de la tête en direction de Gibbs. Celui-ci regarda son vieil ami s'éloigner en racontant ce qui semblait être une de ses histoires aux trois hommes qui l'accompagnaient.

Le chef de la police leur fit signe de le suivre.

Les locaux de la police de Baltimore étaient en meilleur état que ce à quoi Gibbs s'était attendu, la salle de réunion dans laquelle ils prirent place était tout fait confortable et les cafés qui les attendaient plus que bienvenues.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai eu une conversation avec votre directeur… »

Gibbs ne pouvait qu'imaginer la joie qu'avait dû ressentir le directeur Morrow en recevant un appel du chef de la police de Baltimore aux premières heures de la matinée.

« Bien que la dernière victime soit du ressort du NCIS, le lien évident avec les trois précédentes victimes, votre méconnaissance de notre ville et les conditions climatiques particulières nous ont conduit à estimer qu'une enquête conjointe serait la plus adaptée. De ce fait, et pour qu'il y ait réellement collaboration… »

Le chef de la police fixa longuement Stillway puis Gibbs.

« J'ai décidé de chambouler quelque peu les équipes… »

Il souriait d'un air malicieux en regardant l'horreur se peindre dans de nombreux yeux. Gibbs grimaça. Tout cela ne lui disait rien de bon.

« Marcus, vous ferez équipe avec John et l'agent spécial Matt Bloch. Je veux que vous vous intéressiez aux deux victimes qui appartenaient à nos services. James, vous vous occuperez du pompier avec l'agent spécial Sean Dailor. Agent Gibbs, vous gardez votre marine. Vous travaillerez avec Anthony… »

Gibbs se crispa en comprenant que son nouveau coéquipier était le trop jeune et insolent Dinozzo. Il jeta un regard noir au chef de la police mais celui-ci sembla n'en faire aucun cas.

« Messieurs, au travail ! Agent Gibbs, j'aimerais vous parler en privé… »

Gibbs attendit que les six hommes sortent, Dinozzo le dernier qui ferma la porte avec un sourire sarcastique en direction de Gibbs, avant de se tourner vers le chef de la police, furieux. L'homme leva vers lui une main en signe de paix.

« Asseyez-vous, agent Gibbs. J'ai comme l'impression que cet arrangement n'est pas à votre goût. Non, pas la peine de répondre ! Je sais ce qui s'est passé sur la scène de crime et je ne cherche absolument pas à vous nuire d'une quelconque façon. »

Gibbs souffla, absolument pas convaincu.

« C'est un excellent inspecteur.

_ Pardon ?

_ Anthony. L'agent Dinozzo, précisa Samuel Bensey devant l'air perdu de Gibbs. Je sais que vous devez penser qu'il n'est qu'un gamin insolent et indiscipliné mais je vous assure qu'il est très doué…

_ Sinon il ne serait pas déjà inspecteur à son âge, supposa Gibbs. »

L'homme sourit.

« En effet. Mais il est plus âgé que vous ne le pensez, j'en suis sûr. Presque vingt-six ans… »

Gibbs resta silencieux malgré sa surprise. Son futur coéquipier paraissait réellement moins âgé. Mais cela restait tout de même étonnement jeune pour être déjà inspecteur.

« Et il a mérité sa promotion, croyez-moi. Et pas à l'horizontal ! Je ne crois pas que nous soyons le genre de l'autre… »

Gibbs écarquilla les yeux, choqué.

« Eh bien, quoi, agent Gibbs ?! Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas remarqué à quel point Anthony est attirant ! »

Gibbs se sentit frustré par le ton clairement moqueur de l'homme en face de lui. Et aussi choqué ! Il n'était pas habitué à ce que des hommes de cet âge et dans cette position fissent ce genre d'allusions !

Le chef de la police balaya ses dernières paroles d'un geste de la main.

« Blague à part, je pense que vous ferez une bonne équipe.

_ Vraiment ? »

Le ton de Gibbs était particulièrement sarcastique.

« Oui, vraiment. Ne jugez pas Anthony sur ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Lui et l'inspecteur Stillway ne travaillent pas ensemble normalement. Bon sang, ils n'auraient même jamais dû travailler ensemble ! Mais je m'égare… Il se trouve que lorsque le premier corps a été trouvé, il manquait une personne à l'équipe de Marcus et Anthony, suite à des circonstances particulières, se trouvait être le seul inspecteur non occupé par un cas. Anthony et Marcus ont exactement le même grade mais l'ancienneté de Marcus m'a obligé à lui laisser la tête…

_ Vous auriez préféré que ce soit Dinozzo qui dirige cette enquête ? »

L'homme haussa les épaules.

« Pas avec cette équipe sous ses ordres mais… Marcus est un policier de la vieille école. Or, j'ai bien peur que ce cas n'impose d'user de méthodes… moins conventionnelles dirons-nous. Anthony est plutôt du genre non conventionnel… »

Gibbs ricana.

« Et puis, j'ai discuté avec votre directeur. Tom et moi nous connaissons depuis longtemps… »

Ceci expliquait probablement qu'un appel avant cinq heures du matin eût débouché sur une enquête conjointe et non sur un meurtre.

« Je pense que vous êtes la personne la plus capable de gérer le caractère d'Anthony. Et Anthony est probablement le seul à pouvoir supporter votre caractère ! »

Gibbs dut étouffer un cri outragé. Il savait bien qu'on lui avait collé un gamin dans les pattes pour le faire chier ! Il n'avait juste pas pensé que l'idée pouvait venir de son propre directeur.

Samuel Bensey sourit à nouveau.

« Je suis sûr que vous ferez une très bonne équipe. De plus, il m'a semblé que vos agents avaient besoin de travailler avec d'autres personnes… »

Gibbs grogna, clairement mécontent. Ce n'était pas que ses agents actuels fussent mauvais mais il n'arrivait pas à leur faire vraiment confiance et, s'il voulait être honnête avec lui, il aurait largement préféré qu'ils lui dissent en face ce qu'ils pensaient plutôt que d'obéir par crainte. Ils n'avaient encore jamais tué aucun de ses agents, bon sang ! Bon, il en avait peut-être conduit deux ou trois au bord du suicide mais…

« Sans compter qu'Anthony ayant passé quelques années dans une école militaire… »

Gibbs leva un sourcil étonné. Le gamin, dans une école militaire ?!

« Oui, je me suis toujours demandé combien d'instructeurs il avait pu conduire au suicide… Enfin, il est au moins familiarisé avec l'institution militaire. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, agent Gibbs. Je crois que vous n'allez pas manquer de travail ces prochains jours… »

Gibbs hocha la tête avant de saluer l'homme. Il allait sortir quand le chef de la police de Baltimore le retint encore.

« Il y a plus de trente heures, en plus du reste, qu'Anthony n'a pas pris de repos. Alors essayez de ne pas me le tuer, d'accord ? »

Gibbs grogna une réponse qui pouvait signifier tout et son contraire et sortit de la pièce.

Se fiant à son instinct, et surtout aux sons des voix qu'il reconnaissait, Gibbs se dirigea vers la salle de travail, une grande salle où s'entassaient des bureaux, des ordinateurs et des tableaux selon une organisation qui n'avait rien de militaire et tenait beaucoup de l'horreur du vide.

Il y avait à peine une demi douzaine de personnes en plus de ses agents et de l'équipe de Stillway mais la frénésie dont semblait atteinte tous les policiers donna l'impression à Gibbs de se trouver dans une fourmilière. Le bourdonnement incessant engendré par les ordinateurs, les murmures et il ne savait quoi d'autre menaça de le rendre fou. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il pût travailler ici !

« Dinozzo ! hurla-t-il, provoquant instantanément un silence craintif à sa grande satisfaction.

_ Ici, répondit le jeune inspecteur en agitant une main alors qu'il était affalé sur une chaise, les pieds sur un bureau. »

Gibbs grinça des dents. Si, en plus du reste, le gamin était une vraie larve, il allait se tirer une balle dans la tête. Ou plutôt lui tirer une balle dans la tête. Et aux autres policiers aussi. Tant qu'à faire, il ne voyait pas de raison d'épargner ses agents non plus…

Gibbs fut tiré de ses envies de meurtres par la présence soudaine et inattendue de l'inspecteur Dinozzo devant lui. Gibbs cligna des yeux. Il avait été tellement pris par ses pensées meurtrières qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que le gamin avait bougé. Ça commençait bien…

« Trouvez-moi le… commença-t-il.

_ Nom de la victime, son adresse et la raison de sa présence à Baltimore, termina Dinozzo en souriant toujours. »

Gibbs cligna à nouveau des yeux.

« C'est fait ! Il s'agit du capitaine de frégate Brett Stigman, vingt-cinq ans. Il servait sur la base de Norfolk et était en permission depuis cinq jours. Aucune famille vivante connue, pas d'épouse ni d'enfant. Il possède un appartement à l'autre bout de la ville, héritage d'un oncle maternel… »

Gibbs demeura muet. Quand Dinozzo avait-il pu trouver tout cela ? Et comment, par l'enfer !, avait-il pu devancer ses ordres alors que ses agents, qui travaillaient avec lui depuis quinze et treize mois, avaient encore besoin qu'il leur indiquât – leur hurlât – quoi faire ?

« Vous avez une voiture ou il faut prendre une de celle du poste ? »

Gibbs s'imagina un instant dans une voiture aux couleurs de la police.

« J'ai une voiture, répondit-il en sortant les clés. »

Le gamin les lui arracha presque des mains.

« Vous ne connaissez pas la ville, alors je vais conduire ! »

Le sourire gigantesque qu'il adressa à Gibbs exaspéra l'ancien marine. Il verrait bien s'il souriait encore dans quelques heures…

***

Gibbs s'efforça de ne pas prêter attention aux regards, qui se croyaient discrets, de ses agents sur lui. Il jeta un de ses regards glacials vers Ducky mais le vieil homme n'en tint aucun compte. Au contraire même, il lui répondit par un sourire breveté Tony Dinozzo à se tirer une balle dans la tête. Gibbs soupira, se sentant soudain très vieux. Tony avait plus qu'intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour son retard parce que là, il se sentait doucement perdre son calme… Encore heureux que Ducky et Abby ne connussent pas tout !

« Tony n'a pas tant changé que ça finalement, fit remarquer Ziva, pensant probablement à toutes les fois où il trouvait des informations, semblait-il, sans même bouger le petit doigt.

_ Et comment s'est passé votre… collaboration ? demanda McGee, aussi curieux que sa coéquipière. »

Gibbs grinça des dents.

« Tu n'avais pas envie de le tuer ? s'amusa Ziva.

_ Seulement vingt-quatre fois par jour, soupira Gibbs. »

Ducky leva un sourcil moqueur :

« Il y a eu une évolution depuis ? »


	3. C'est un don

_Merci à tous mes reviewers._

_Dans ce chapitre, on en apprend un peu plus sur la relation entre Gibbs et Tony. Il ne s'agit sans doute pas de mon meilleur chapitre mais les deux suivants sont vraiment parmi mes préférés (probablement les moments qui m'ont fait écrire cette fic)._

_Ravie que les premiers moments entre Gibbs et Tony vous aient plus et semblé cohérents. J'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier._

_Sinon, pour une éventuelle suite de __La Peluche __je n'en ai pas vraiment prévu pour le moment, certaines idées que j'y ai développées ou que je voulais développer se retrouvent dans cette fic donc…_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 3 :**

Gibbs soupira. Il n'avait jamais trop su quoi penser de cette période de sa vie. C'était une mauvaise période : l'approche de Noël le rendait toujours grincheux, ses agents l'exaspéraient au plus haut point et étaient proches de démissionner, par sa faute, encore – il n'avait pas été capable de garder un agent plus de deux ans depuis qu'il dirigeait une équipe et il n'était pas assez aveugle sur lui même pour ne pas savoir qu'il était responsable – il devait partager son enquête avec une bande de flics et… un inspecteur de vingt-cinq ans au caractère impossible était venu chamboulé toute sa vie, détruisant la carapace de bâtard de Gibbs et lui faisant faire absolument n'importe quoi. Gibbs ne saurait dire avec certitude ce qui l'avait poussé à embaucher Dinozzo, ou plutôt à insister jusqu'à ce que le gamin acceptât. Il ne le regrettait pas, il ne l'avait jamais regretté et ce même si ses sentiments à l'égard de son agent basculait continuellement entre l'envie de lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux et celle de faire absolument tout ce qu'il fallait pour le protéger et pas seulement dans le cas d'affaires criminelles…

« Alors, votre enquête ? redemanda Ziva. Comment s'est-elle passée ?

_ Je dirais que Gibbs a essayé de tester la résistance d'Anthony mais qu'il s'est retrouvé à devoir lui-même résister à un Anthony Dinozzo en mode exaspérant, sourit Ducky.

_ Et le gamin était vraiment doué pour ça ! se moqua Gusman. »

Gibbs lui adressa un regard noir qui lui fut renvoyé avec un sourire.

Le médecin légiste n'avait pas tort. Gibbs avait voulu voir combien de temps il faudrait au gamin avant de craquer. Il l'avait fait travailler continuellement, le laissant à peine dormir deux-trois heures par nuit, lui hurlait dessus à tout bout de champs, exigeant qu'il trouvât des résultats… bref, lui avait donné un parfait aperçu de son mauvais caractère au plus haut point. Le gamin avait répliqué. En racontant continuellement des films, en citant les répliques, les castings…, en draguant tout membre de la gente féminine qu'il pouvait rencontrer, obtenant en quelques sourires et quelques compliments toutes les informations qu'il voulait et que les femmes en question avaient refusé de délivrer à un Gibbs d'une humeur de chien. Gibbs avait même commencé à craindre les trajets en voiture seul avec Dinozzo tant les interminables bavardages du jeune homme sur des films le rendaient cinglé. Ils en étaient arrivés à se comporter comme des mômes : Gibbs téléphonant à Dinozzo à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit et celui-ci empoisonnant son café avec du sel, du poivre et même une fois une quantité impressionnante d'un alcool dont le degré devait dépasser la soixantaine, permettant à Gibbs de découvrir les joies d'enquêter avec une gueule de bois carabinée. C'était du grand n'importe quoi et malgré tout ça, l'enquête avançait, d'une certaine manière du moins, empruntant un nombre de détours incalculables.

***

Vingt-et-un décembre, treize heure dix-sept. Empêcher Dinozzo de dormir était déjà stupide en soi, mais il fallait ajouter le fait qu'à cause de cela, Gibbs n'avait pas beaucoup dormi non plus. En même temps, les chambres d'hôtel loin de sa cave et de son bateau ne l'attiraient pas beaucoup. Tout cela pour dire que l'humeur de Gibbs s'accordait parfaitement avec le temps : pas de la neige ni de la pluie, non !, de la grêle et de l'orage.

Ils avaient ramené au poste une sorte de géant qui avait des liens avec chacune des quatre victimes – arrêté plusieurs fois par les policiers, s'était battu dans un bar avec le marine et avait été aperçu dans un appartement qui avait été détruit par un incendie où était intervenu le pompier assassiné – et avec le milieu de la drogue. Il était au poste depuis trois heures déjà et personne n'avait rien obtenu de lui. L'homme, Jim Forth dit Big Jim, avait refusé de desserrer les dents, ne prêtant pas plus attention aux menaces de Gibbs qu'à celles de Stillway qui avait voulu faire son malin en prenant la suite de Gibbs quand celui-ci était sorti de la salle d'interrogatoire avant de commettre un meurtre.

Excédé, Gibbs partit se chercher un café, traversant le commissariat bruyant et fourmillant. Il revint juste à temps pour apercevoir Dinozzo entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Curieux et surtout méprisant, Gibbs s'installa derrière le miroir sans tain pour observer.

Dinozzo entra dans la pièce sans prêter la moindre attention au suspect. Il tira une chaise, s'installa confortablement, les pieds sur la table.

« Ils envoient des gamins maintenant ? se moqua l'homme. Si tu crois que je vais parler… »

Dinozzo leva vers lui un regard ennuyé.

« Parler ? Vous rigolez. Je sais bien que vous ne direz rien, c'est justement pour ça que je suis ici. C'est le seul endroit tranquille de tout le commissariat et le seul où personne ne viendra me chercher. Je veux finir mon livre… »

Il sortit ce qui était manifestement un roman policier de sous sa veste et commença à le lire, se désintéressant complètement de l'homme en face de lui.

Il ne fallut pas cinq minutes avant que l'homme en question ne cherche à engager la conversation :

« Tu t'en fous de ce que j'ai fait ?

_ Complètement, répondit le gamin sans lever les yeux de son livre. Tout ce que je veux, c'est finir mon livre.

_ Il est plus intéressant que moi, peut-être ?! »

Dinozzo leva les yeux de son livre, soupirant.

« Ecoute, tu vas me dire que tu n'as rien fait et, tu vois, je suis tout prêt à le croire. Après tout, tu es trop stupide pour avoir fait quoi que ce soit…

_ Trop stupide ! »

L'homme se leva, dominant le jeune inspecteur de toute sa hauteur et sa masse, les poings brandis dans un geste menaçant. Gibbs faillit entrer mais l'attitude parfaitement détendue de Dinozzo le fit hésiter. Le jeune homme n'avait même pas cillé.

« Et si tu laissais tomber ton numéro de gros dur. Tu crois m'impressionner peut-être ? T'es qu'un gros tas de graisse au cerveau ramolli… »

Le géant poussa un cri de rage. Dinozzo avait manifestement un véritable don pour rendre les gens fous furieux.

« Tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles, fils de pute ! Je suis le bras armé de Monsieur Berny… »

Un baron de la drogue bien connu de la police de Baltimore.

« … j'ai tué des dizaines d'hommes, dont certains à mains nues. Si tu crois qu'un petit flic de merde peut me mépriser… »

Dinozzo laissa échapper un soupir ennuyé.

« C'est ça, et tu vas me dire que tu as tué nos quatre victimes aussi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient fait ? Elles devaient de l'argent à Berny la Bernique…

_ Monsieur Berny ! J'vais t'apprendre le respect ! Et non, jamais vu aucun de ces quatre-là. Ils avaient rien à faire avec nos affaires ceux-là mais y en a eu d'autres… »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Dinozzo sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire avec des aveux signés concernant une dizaine de meurtres et un centaine d'autres infractions diverses et variées.

« Pas mal, remarqua Gibbs en apparaissant juste derrière l'inspecteur. »

Le gamin haussa les épaules.

« Rien qui ne concerne notre affaire. »

Gibbs regarda avec étonnement le jeune homme. Il l'avait crû du genre à se vanter et là, alors qu'il venait d'obtenir des aveux, alors que d'autres avant lui s'y étaient cassés les dents, il semblait presque en colère contre lui-même. Décidément, le gamin ne cessait de le surprendre.

« Intéressante technique d'interrogatoire. »

Dinozzo haussa à nouveau les épaules.

« Je connaissais déjà le type.

_ Ça ne semblait pas être réciproque.

_ Pas très observateur comme mec. Tous dans les muscles et…

_ C'est toujours un assassin de moins dans les rues. »

Dinozzo hocha la tête.

« Bien, je suis sûr que Stillway sera ravi d'apprendre qu'il a craqué ! s'exclama Gibbs qui ne pouvait pas supporter l'inspecteur. »

Le gamin sourit. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Gibbs remarquait que Dinozzo et Stillway semblaient se détester tout particulièrement. Il y avait quelque chose entre eux et Gibbs savait qu'il finirait par savoir quoi.

La réaction de Stillway fut aussi jouissive que Gibbs s'y était attendu même s'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à se sentir partager quoi que ce fût avec Dinozzo alors qu'aucun de ses agents n'avait jamais osé montrer autant d'insolence envers lui. Rectification, Dinozzo n'était pas un de ses agents !

« Tu devrais boire plus de café, se moqua Gibbs en voyant le gamin bailler. »

Ils étaient tous réunis pour mettre leurs informations en commun. Gibbs détestait les enquêtes conjointes.

« La plupart des gens dorment quand ils sont fatigués, ils ne se droguent pas à la caféine, grimaça Dinozzo alors que Gibbs buvait son onzième café de la journée. »

Et il était à peine quinze heures !

« Si ce que je dis ne vous intéresse pas, les coupa Stillway, furieux, vous pouvez dégager !

_ C'est vrai ? Ce n'est pas de refus alors ! s'exclama Dinozzo en se levant, un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Je vais me le… ! hurla Stillway en balançant le dossier qu'il tenait sur son bureau et en se précipitant vers le gamin. »

Gibbs se demandait s'il devait faire quelque chose pour empêcher la future bagarre, il hésitait à se contenter de prendre les paris, quand ils furent coupés par l'arrivée de Stephan, l'assistant du médecin légiste, médecin légiste qui n'avait pas fait la moindre apparition par ailleurs.

« Ducky a fini les autopsies, dit-il après avoir soupiré en observant l'attitude de chacun. Il vous attend. »

Il secoua la tête d'un air las avant de faire demi-tour vers la morgue sans prendre la peine de se retourner vers les policiers et les agents du NCIS.

Coupé dans son élan, Stillway grogna puis lui embraya le pas, suivi par tous les autres, Dinozzo et Gibbs fermant la marche.

« C'est vraiment l'amour fou entre vous deux, remarqua Gibbs, essayant d'obtenir des informations sur la raison d'une telle animosité. »

D'accord, on avait fait mieux comme interrogatoire subtil.

« Une affaire qui a mal tourné, répondit cependant le gamin. »

Gibbs fronça les sourcils.

« Je croyais que vous n'aviez jamais travaillé ensemble…

_ C'est le cas. »

Gibbs fut empêché de continuer par l'arrivée à la morgue et la vision de Ducky, les mains sur les hanches, qui les regardait d'un air sévère.

« Pourrait-on se concentrer sur nos victimes ? »

Le légiste accompagna son reproche d'un regard lourd de sous-entendus en direction de Gibbs. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi distrait dans une affaire. C'était la faute du jeune inspecteur ! Et merde ! Le gamin lui faisait vraiment faire n'importe quoi…

« Nos quatre victimes ont été tuées de la même manière et, je pense pouvoir l'affirmer sans crainte, par un seul et même meurtrier. D'après les traces de contention et l'absence de contenu stomacal, je peux affirmer qu'elles ont toutes été gardées en vie pendant deux à trois jours, sans eau ni nourriture… »

Cela correspondait à ce qu'ils avaient pu découvrir sur les victimes. Les quatre n'avaient pas donné signe de vie depuis cinq jours pour la plus récente, le marine, et deux semaines pour la plus ancienne, l'un des policiers sans que cela n'inquiète quiconque, les victimes n'ayant pas de famille et étant toute en congé, permission ou arrêt maladie. Personne ne s'était inquiété pour elles. Gibbs se sentit glacé à cette idée.

« Pendant ces deux jours, le meurtrier les a longuement torturés… »

Ducky énuméra les différentes tortures qu'avaient subi les victimes, désignant les marques sur les corps. A la lumière de la morgue, les cadavres paraissaient bien plus amochés que lorsqu'ils avaient trouvé le corps du marine, la nuit précédente.

Les policiers et ses deux agents étaient tous blêmes, ou verdâtres alors que Ducky continuait sa morbide énumération. Gibbs jeta un regard vers Dinozzo. Le gamin avait le visage le plus fermé et le plus neutre que Gibbs avait vu mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard. Comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'avaient supporté les victimes… Gibbs espérait qu'il se trompait…

***

Ziva et McGee regardaient Ducky d'un air dubitatif.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le médecin légiste au lieu de continuer son histoire.

_ C'est juste que… commença McGee, n'osant manifestement pas terminer sa phrase.

_ Ça ne ressemble pas à Gibbs et Tony ! termina Ziva. Tony fait toujours ce que lui ordonne Gibbs et… »

Gusman manqua s'étrangler de rire et Ducky adressa à la jeune femme un sourire moqueur. Même Abby semblait beaucoup s'amuser. Gibbs prit sa tête entre ses mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore là ?

« Je t'assure, ma chère, que tout ce que je raconte est pure vérité. Tony n'obéit à Gibbs que parce qu'il le veut bien et… il était vraiment ce jeune inspecteur trop doué et insolent. Quant à Jethro… »

Ducky lui adressa un sourire moqueur qui s'élargit encore devant le regard noir de Gibbs.

« … il était vraiment un Bâtard avec un grand B… »

Ziva et McGee écarquillèrent les yeux devant le juron, habitués au langage châtié du légiste.

« … avec tout le monde. Il n'était déjà pas commode quand je l'ai rencontré mais à cette époque-là, c'était pire que tout.

_ Les gens manquaient s'évanouir quand ils devaient partager un ascenseur avec lui, acquiesça Gusman.

_ C'est encore le cas, fit remarquer Ziva.

_ Non. Seulement les bleus et les gens qui ont quelque chose à se reprocher.

_ C'est pour ça que c'était tellement fascinant d'observer le comportement totalement anti-gibbsien qu'il avait envers le jeune Anthony… continua Ducky.

_ Ravi d'avoir pu te divertir, grinça Gibbs.

_ Oh, Jethro ! Ne sois pas fâché. Ta rencontre avec Anthony était juste ce qu'on espérait tous depuis des années ! Un petit miracle pour chacun… »

Gibbs soupira. Un miracle. Oui, il y en avait eu un. Un vrai miracle qui l'avait sauvé d'une situation qu'il n'aurait jamais pu se pardonner…


	4. Merde ! Mon blouson !

_Merci à tous mes reviewers._

_Je suis contente que le chapitre vous ait plus. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira autant. C'est un de mes chapitres préférés avec le suivant. Il devrait expliquer une petite phrase prononcée par Gibbs à la fin du premier chapitre… J'attends vos avis._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 4 :**

S'il voulait être parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, ce n'était pas à cause du miracle en question qu'il s'était intéressé au gamin. Ça, c'était arrivé probablement dès le premier instant où il l'avait vu. Il lui avait juste fallu un moment pour le comprendre. Et encore un certain temps pour le reconnaître.

Franchement, s'il avait râlé de devoir travailler avec le gosse, il n'aurait voulu travailler sur ce cas avec aucun des autres inspecteurs ni même ses agents. Le gamin n'avait pas peur de lui, était intelligent et doué, au moins aussi borné que lui, à la fois incroyablement insupportable et, en même temps, à chaque fois qu'il lui criait dessus, Gibbs avait l'impression d'être le genre d'homme qui donne des coups de pied aux chiots abandonnés… Qu'il fût persuadé que le chiot en question en profiterait pour lui arracher la jambe était juste un bonus. Gibbs secoua la tête. Même après toutes ces années, Tony le rendait toujours aussi cinglé et lui faisait éprouver une marée d'émotions contraires qu'il avait pourtant crû définitivement prises dans les glaces depuis de longues années…

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda Ziva. »

Ducky sourit doucement.

« Un petit miracle… »

***

Vingt-deux décembre, dix-sept heures. Les événements s'étaient accélérés toute la journée. Bien que leur dernier suspect eût été innocenté – encore que le terme convenait mal – des morts des deux policiers, du pompier et du marine, d'autres indices les avaient menés vers un autre proche du dénommé Berny, Carl Marzetan, une autre sorte d'homme de main, bien connu de la police pour son sadisme et sa folie, deux caractéristiques qui pouvaient expliquer l'état dans lequel on avait retrouvé les cadavres mais qui avait toujours réussi à échapper à la justice. On pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un mercenaire d'Europe de l'Est qui avait pu se faire la main dans les guerres qui avaient secoué la région des Balkans.

Un appel anonyme – probablement venu d'un indic au vu de ses connaissances du commissariat, qui avait jugé plus prudent de rester discret en raison de la manière particulièrement horrible avec laquelle on avait tué les victimes – les avait conduits devant un entrepôt, à l'écart de la ville, où était censé se trouver Marzetan.

Les problèmes de circulation dus à la neige et la nécessaire rapidité d'intervention les avaient contraint à préparer un assaut dans l'urgence avec les seules forces du commissariat central de Baltimore et les trois agents du NCIS.

Ils s'étaient répartis tout autour de l'entrepôt et Gibbs avait perdu son insolent partenaire. L'urgence se faisait sentir, la neige continuait de tomber, rendant la visibilité et les communications radio difficiles. Si on ajoutait le manque de préparation et le fait qu'une bonne partie de leurs informations n'avaient pu être clairement vérifiées, cela sentait vraiment mauvais. Gibbs sentait que tout cela allait mal se finir. Il n'était pas homme à croire aux pressentiments, aux prédictions ou autres choses de ce genre mais il se fiait à son instinct. Et son instinct lui hurlait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Gibbs se trouvait sur un léger promontoire boisé, à une vingtaine de mètres au nord de l'entrepôt, accompagné par Bloch, l'un de ses agents, et par une dizaine de policiers dont deux inspecteurs qui ne travaillaient pas sur ce cas et qui avaient donc laissé les rênes de leur petit groupe à Gibbs, et un jeune tireur d'élite.

Gibbs ne réussissait qu'à peine à comprendre les propos des autres groupes à travers les grésillements du talkie-walkie.

« Là ! s'exclama soudain un des policiers qui fixait l'entrepôt avec une paire de jumelles. On a un visuel ! »

Gibbs lui arracha presque les jumelles des mains et les pointa sur l'une des fenêtres de l'entrepôt. Malgré la crasse et la neige, il pouvait clairement distinguer une silhouette humaine qui se déplaçait précautionneusement dans l'entrepôt. Il s'agissait sans le moindre doute d'un homme mais il était impossible de dire autre chose en raison des éléments et de la nuit.

Le plus âgé des inspecteurs avait saisi le talkie-walkie et tentait de communiquer avec les autres groupes pour savoir s'ils avaient une meilleure visibilité. Les phrases arrivaient hachées et apparemment, plusieurs voix se mêlaient. Ils reçurent cependant l'assurance que le dénommé Marzetan se trouvait dans l'entrepôt.

Personne ne semblait prendre de décision. Il était étrange que l'homme fût seul. Il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose. Quant à intervenir, c'était difficile avec aussi peu d'informations et de visibilité.

Soudain, un cri parvint distinctement à travers le talkie-walkie.

« Une bombe ! Il a une bombe ! »

Gibbs se glaça. L'entrepôt avait contenu des bouteilles de gaz et bien qu'il fût abandonné depuis plusieurs mois, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il resta encore quelques bouteilles. Si le mercenaire faisait sauter la bombe, personne ne serait assez loin pour échapper à la déflagration. Et d'après tout ce que Gibbs avait pu apprendre sur l'homme, il aurait parié qu'il était tout à fait le genre d'homme à tout faire sauter s'il risquait d'être pris. Une intervention était plus que risquée mais ils ne pouvaient pas pour autant simplement se retirer. Non seulement, ils risquaient d'être découverts mais surtout, il était inadmissible de penser laisser ce fou libre avec une bombe !

« On a un assez bon angle de tir d'ici, dit le policier en s'adressant à un interlocuteur invisible par talkie-walkie. »

Gibbs observa le coup d'un œil expert. Le policier avait raison. L'angle était bon et avec l'arme du tireur d'élite, le tir aurait même pu être considéré comme assez simple s'il n'y avait eu la nuit, la neige et le vent.

Le jeune tireur d'élite ne semblait pas assuré.

« Il n'y aura pas de seconde chance, disait la voix dans le talkie-walkie.

_ Je ne pense pas que j'y arriverai, murmura finalement le jeune tireur. »

Gibbs lui jeta un regard étonné. On ne devenait pas tireur d'élite en étant timoré mais le jeune homme avait au moins l'intelligence de reconnaître ses limites dans une situation extrêmement délicate et dangereuse.

Dans le talkie-walkie, la discussion continuait, l'inquiétude parfaitement perceptible. Dans l'entrepôt, l'homme semblait occupé à une sinistre besogne.

« J'étais tireur d'élite à l'armée, finit par dire Gibbs. J'ai fait des tirs plus difficiles que celui-là. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui avant de revenir sur l'entrepôt. Il était difficile de savoir avec certitude ce que faisait Marzetan mais si quelqu'un avait pu s'approcher suffisamment pour distinguer une bombe, il y avait de fortes chances que Marzetan fût en train de travailler dessus.

Dans le talkie-walkie, les discussions reprirent, plus pressantes.

« Il demande si vous êtes sûr de vous, dit l'inspecteur au talkie-walkie. Est-ce que vous êtes sûr de pouvoir réussir ce tir ? »

Gibbs observa à nouveau les lieux. Les conditions étaient clairement mauvaises mais il avait vu pire. Il se fit passer l'arme du tireur d'élite et l'examina. C'était une bonne arme. Elle conviendrait parfaitement.

« Certain. »

Après de nouvelles et interminables discussions, il entendit clairement la voix à l'autre bout du talkie :

« Laissez-nous dix minutes que nous puissions nous éloigner le plus possible puis tirez dès que vous le pouvez. Je répète… »

Gibbs hocha la tête et se prépara. Il s'agissait de ne pas rater son coup. Une minute passa. Puis une seconde…

« Il a disparu ! »

Gibbs jura alors que la silhouette venait de disparaître de son champs de vision. A ses côtés, le policier qui avait repris les jumelles fixaient désespérément la fenêtre vide.

« Que fait-on ? »

L'inspecteur chercha à joindre son interlocuteur mais la ligne était définitivement brouillée. Ils ne pouvaient plus entendre que des grésillements, Gibbs n'était même pas sûr que quelqu'un les eût entendus à l'autre bout de la ligne. Et évidemment, il n'y avait pas un téléphone portable qui passait. Les hommes hésitaient sans savoir quoi faire.

« Il est revenu ! »

Gibbs se reconcentra immédiatement sur sa cible. En effet, une silhouette était à nouveau discernable dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre.

« Que fait-on ? demanda Gibbs.

_ Vous pouvez l'avoir ? demanda l'homme au talkie-walkie. »

Gibbs hocha la tête.

« Les dix minutes sont passées… »

L'inspecteur sembla hésiter quelques instants.

« Tirez dès que vous le pouvez. »

Gibbs ne répondit pas et prépara son tir, l'arme clairement braquée sur la tête de sa cible.

Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Dans le talkie-walkie, rien d'autre que des grésillements.

« Allez-y, répéta l'inspecteur. »

Malgré son instinct qui lui hurlait qu'il y avait un problème, Gibbs prit une profonde inspiration et tira… au moment précis où une silhouette apparaissait sur la colline, semblant jaillir d'entre les arbres.

« Ne tirez pas ! hurla-t-elle. »

Gibbs se gela en reconnaissant Sean Dailor, son autre agent, qui s'écroula presque devant lui, manifestement essoufflé par sa course.

« Patron, ne tirez pas ! »

Trop tard, pensa Gibbs, persuadé que la suite allait être terrible.

Les policiers s'étaient précipités vers Dailor pour l'aider à se relever et lui demander ce qui se passait. Gibbs était incapable de bouger et refusait d'imaginer ce qui pouvait expliquer le cri de son agent alors que tout autour de lui, bruissaient les questions des policiers.

« Marzetan est parti, ahana Dailor. Un inspecteur est entré dans l'entrepôt pour voir où il est passé… On n'arrivait pas à vous joindre… »

Non, fut le seul mot auquel pouvait penser Gibbs. Pas ça ! Non !

« Qui… Quel inspecteur ? bredouilla-t-il. »

Dailor hésita, adressant à Gibbs un regard entre la pitié et la terreur. Non.

« Dinozzo, laissa-t-il échapper dans un soupir. Votre partenaire, ajouta-t-il comme s'il pensait que Gibbs n'avait pas retenu son nom. »

Non.

Gibbs laissa tomber son arme. Il était blême.

Non.

Il fut debout en un instant.

Non.

Sans se préoccuper des appels et des policiers qui essayaient de le retenir, il dévala la colline.

Non.

Il savait qu'il avait réussi son tir. Il avait visé la tête. A travers la lunette de son arme, il avait vu la fenêtre éclater et la silhouette disparaître à sa vue.

Non.

Il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie.

Non.

Il passa devant des policiers sans même les voir et pénétra dans l'entrepôt, toujours courant, ralentissant à peine pour essayer de retrouver la pièce qui était visible du haut de la colline.

Une main l'agrippa, l'arrêtant dans sa course. Il se retourna, prêt à envoyer son poing dans la tête de l'homme.

« Eh ! Vous avez essayé de me tuer ! »

Gibbs eût l'impression que sa mâchoire s'était écrasée au sol. Le gamin était vivant. Il était vivant et il le regardait d'un air de reproche. Gibbs était paralysé. Ce n'était pas possible…

« Vous m'avez raté ! se moqua le gamin, un sourire insolent plaqué sur le visage. Je vous l'avez bien dit qu'à moins de me tirer dessus à bout portant, vous ne m'auriez pas ! »

Quoi ?! Gibbs cilla. Le gamin avait une assez profonde coupure à la tempe, probablement due aux éclats de verre, et du sang imbibait son blouson en cuir au niveau de l'épaule droite, clairement déchirée.

« Tu es blessé, murmura Gibbs, presque étonné d'entendre sa propre voix. »

Le gamin suivit son regard.

« Merde ! Mon blouson ! Vous savez combien il m'a coûté ?! »

Gibbs finit par péter les plombs. Il arracha presque le blouson du jeune inspecteur pour examiner la blessure. Il ne l'avait pas totalement raté – quoique, après tout il avait visé la tête – la balle avait apparemment traversé l'épaule de part en part et le sang coulait à flots de la blessure.

Dans un état que Gibbs qualifierait plus tard de second, il traîna littéralement le gamin à l'extérieur de l'entrepôt, passant devant les policiers et ses agents qui les regardaient tous d'un air halluciné, et le colla presque dans les bras de Ducky.

« Sauve-le ! Et appelez une ambulance !

_ Vous voulez me faire soigner par un médecin pour les morts ?! s'exclama le gamin qui, en dehors du sang et de sa pâleur, ne semblait pas différent de la dernière fois que Gibbs l'avait vu. Marrant. J'avais encore jamais essayé… »

***

« Ce fut la première fois, mais pas la dernière vous vous en doutez, que je devais soigner Anthony, déclara Ducky.

_ Tu as tiré sur Tony ! s'écria Abby. »

Gibbs blêmit alors que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Abby était clairement en état de choc et McGee et Ziva avaient à peine l'air mieux. Seul Ducky et Gusman semblaient relativement sereins.

« C'était un accident. »

Pourquoi ce souvenir le rendait-il toujours aussi malade ? Il savait pourtant que Tony avait survécu. Il savait aussi pourquoi les choses avaient merdé à ce point ! Gibbs laissa échapper un soupir. Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut jamais se pardonner.

« Tu as tiré sur lui, Gibbs ! répéta la jeune gothique. »

Décidément, il y avait beaucoup d'épisodes qu'ils avaient oublié de raconter à Abby. Peut-être qu'oublier n'était pas tout à fait le mot.

« Tu l'as manqué ! s'exclama Ziva. »

Gibbs lui jeta un regard noir, regrettant de n'avoir plus de café pour faire passer sa nausée.

« Tu aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas ?! grinça Gibbs, clairement pas d'humeur à supporter cela plus longtemps. »

La jeune femme blêmit.

« Non. Non, bien sûr ! Mais je n'aurais jamais crû… »

Gibbs soupira. Pourvu que Tony revînt vite.


	5. Où estce qu'on va ?

_Merci à tous mes reviewers. _

_Heureuse que vous ayez aimé le chapitre précédent. Tony semble toujours tellement préoccupé par son apparence et peu pour ses véritables blessures, je ne pouvais pas ne pas y faire référence. Et puis, c'est le genre de choses qui doit rendre Gibbs complètement cinglé._

_Où est Tony et que lui est-il arrivé ? Gibbs aimerait bien le savoir aussi. Il va falloir attendre encore un peu…_

_Encore un de mes chapitres favoris._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 5 :**

Gibbs soupira alors que les cinq autres discutaient des probabilités pour qu'il ratât un tir et de la capacité de Tony à s'attirer des ennuis et à finir blessé. Il était vrai qu'il aurait dû s'en douter mais il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi quand il l'avait engagé. Il n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchi durant toute cette affaire ce qui expliquait qu'il avait mis autant de temps pour comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire. Mais ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute s'il avait été perturbé par un jeune inspecteur aux yeux verts… Heureusement que Ducky ne savait pas tout ce qui s'était passé…

***

Ducky avait réussi à ralentir l'hémorragie quand l'ambulance arriva enfin. Gibbs n'avait pas bougé, fixant toujours le jeune inspecteur.

Les médecins se précipitèrent vers leur patient qui se montra immédiatement plus que récalcitrant.

« Mais puisque je vous dis que je vais bien ! clamait Dinozzo. Ce n'est qu'une égratignure !

_ Une égratignure ! Gibbs manqua s'étouffer. J'aurai pu te tuer ! »

Les médecins lui jetèrent un drôle de regard mais Gibbs n'en fit aucun cas.

« Nous allons vous conduire à l'hôpital…

_ Non ! Puisque je vous dis que je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Je vais bien ! Une bonne nuit de repos et… »

Ducky secouait la tête, l'air las.

« A l'hôpital et pas de discussion ! ordonna Gibbs. Et je viens avec toi. Juste pour être sûr que tu ne sauteras pas en route… »

Toutes les protestations du gamin n'y changèrent rien. Il fut allongé presque de force sur un brancard et l'un des médecin lui colla un masque ce qui soulagea d'abord Gibbs avant qu'il ne trouvât encore plus inquiétant le silence couplé à la pâleur de l'inspecteur et ses grimaces de douleur.

Gibbs n'aurait su dire combien de temps il était resté dans la salle d'attente, immobile et à peine conscient de son environnement. Il avait failli tuer le gamin. Il l'avait blessé sérieusement et Gibbs se sentait plus mal qu'il n'aurait crû pouvoir l'être.

« Je ne peux vous laisser partir qu'à la condition qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour vous veiller toute la nuit… »

Gibbs releva la tête et aperçut Dinozzo et un médecin. Le gamin se tenait debout sans difficulté apparente. Il était toujours pâle, un large pansement sur le visage et le bras en écharpe mais il souriait de son insupportable sourire trop brillant.

« Promis, docteur. On va bien prendre soin de moi. Merci de me laisser partir… »

Gibbs soupira. Il se leva avec l'impression d'avoir pris dix ans puis sortit de l'hôpital sans signaler sa présence.

Il avait roulé pendant il ne savait combien de temps quand il finit par arrêter sa voiture. Il était près de vingt-et-une heure, la neige avait cessé de tomber depuis un peu moins d'une heure et les réverbères nappaient le paysage d'une lueur fantomatique. Gibbs sortit de sa voiture. Il avait besoin de marcher. Marcher sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à mettre un pied devant l'autre, surtout ne pas penser à ce qui aurait pu se produire et qui rendait encore Gibbs nauséeux.

Il finit par s'arrêter devant la porte d'une église d'apparence modeste. Après un instant d'hésitation, Gibbs pénétra dans le bâtiment. Il n'était pas entré, à part éventuellement pour le travail, dans une église depuis des années. Pas depuis que Shannon et Kelly avaient été tuées. Il n'avait jamais été très pratiquant mais en bon américain il avait jusqu'alors participé aux événements habituels qui l'avaient conduit à fréquenter une église plusieurs fois par an. Il avait crû en Dieu. En Dieu et en l'Amérique. Mais pas après la mort de sa femme et de sa fille. Comment aurait-il pu encore croire alors qu'on lui avait pris les personnes les plus importantes au monde pour lui ? Alors qu'elles étaient innocentes ?

L'église était totalement vide et silencieuse. Elle était propre mais dépourvue de toute parure. En raison de la religion qu'elle représentait – Gibbs n'avait pas fait attention en entrant – ou à cause du quartier – clairement pas un des plus aisés de Baltimore ? Il y avait des bougies allumées, installées dans de petits verres sur une table. Gibbs s'en approcha, fasciné par les petites flammes, seules lumières du bâtiment.

Gibbs ne sursauta pas quand un homme apparut à ses côtés. Il semblait jeune et portait des vêtements religieux.

« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

Gibbs se détendit alors que l'homme évitait d'accompagner sa question d'un « mon fils » paternaliste. Le prêtre devait avoir l'âge de Dinozzo ou à peine plus.

« Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas entré dans une église, murmura-t-il sans détourner les yeux des flammes vacillantes. »

L'homme hocha lentement la tête mais ne dit rien.

« Pas depuis la mort de ma femme et de ma fille, ajouta Gibbs. »

Le prêtre ne dit toujours rien, au désappointement de Gibbs qui se serait bien lancé dans une dispute sur les voies impénétrables de Dieu. A moins qu'il ne fût soulagé…

« Et pourquoi êtes-vous entré aujourd'hui ? finit par demander doucement le prêtre.

_ J'ai assisté à un miracle aujourd'hui.

_ C'est une bonne raison. »

Le prêtre était économe de mots. Gibbs trouvait cela réconfortant.

« Vous devriez allumer une bougie, dit le prêtre avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître dans l'obscurité glacée de l'église. »

Gibbs en alluma trois. Il resta encore plusieurs minutes immobiles à regarder la danse des flammes puis tourna les talons et sortit de l'église.

« Je n'aurais pas crû que vous étiez le genre d'homme à vous agenouiller devant une croix, entendit-il. »

Gibbs relava la tête pour croiser le regard trop vert de l'inspecteur Dinozzo.

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas ton genre… »

Le jeune homme souffla.

« Moi ? Suivre aveuglément les commandements d'un type censé être tout puissant mais qui ne fait rien ? Très peu pour moi ! »

Gibbs n'avait aucune envie de rentrer dans un débat religieux avec le jeune homme.

« Que fais-tu là ?

_ Je vous cherchais.

_ Et comment m'as-tu trouvé ? »

Le gamin haussa les épaules.

« Vous êtes le genre d'homme qu'on remarque facilement. Il suffit d'interroger les bonnes personnes… »

Gibbs hocha la tête.

« Je croyais que tu avais promis au médecin que tu te reposerais et que quelqu'un veillerait sur toi…

_ Eh bien, il semble que j'ai menti. Je déteste les hôpitaux ! »

Gibbs soupira, un sentiment doux-amer s'installant en lui.

« Il n'y a personne, n'est-ce pas ? »

La grimace du gamin était une réponse à elle toute seule.

« Où est ta voiture ? demanda Gibbs après un nouveau soupir.

_ Eh ! Je ne suis pas dingue à ce point ! J'ai pris un taxi…

_ Parfait. Tu viens avec moi alors. »

Gibbs attrapa le bras valide du gamin et l'entraîna vers sa propre voiture sans prêter attention à ses questions ni protestations. Il ouvrit la portière et le jeta pratiquement sur le siège passager avant de prendre place derrière le volant.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Dinozzo pour la dix-neuvième fois alors qu'ils ne roulaient que depuis quatre minutes. »

Gibbs ne répondit pas, concentré sur la route.

« Vous savez que je peux répéter ma question indéfiniment ?

_ J'en suis parfaitement conscient, répondit Gibbs, très calme »

Le gamin lui adressa un drôle de regard.

« Vous vous en voulez toujours, n'est-ce pas ? »

Gibbs ne répondit toujours rien mais la réponse dut se lire sur son visage car le gamin ajouta :

« C'était un accident. Je le sais, vous le savez, tout le monde le sait… Fin de l'histoire. En plus, je n'ai presque rien !

_ Presque rien ! s'écria Gibbs, perdant finalement son calme. J'aurai pu te tuer ! »

Le jeune inspecteur haussa les épaules.

« De toute évidence, je ne suis pas mort, sinon vous n'auriez pas cette conversation avec moi. Ou alors, vous devriez vraiment penser à consulter… »

Gibbs se tourna vers lui.

« Euh… Vous ne voudriez pas regarder la route ? Je doute que terminer la soirée en nous tuant dans un accident de voiture soit une fin optimale à cette journée de merde… »

Gibbs soupira et arrêta la voiture.

« Nous sommes arrivés.

_ Et où sommes-nous ? insista le gamin.

_ A mon hôtel. »

Dinozzo leva un sourcil.

« Et on est là pour quoi exactement ? »

Gibbs ne répondit pas et le traîna dans l'hôtel, remerciant l'absence du gardien de nuit – la situation pouvant en effet quelque peu prêter à confusion – jusqu'à sa chambre. Il remercia aussi le fait d'avoir préféré sa tranquillité à la prudence en ayant choisi de ne pas loger dans le même hôtel que ses agents.

Le gamin se tenait debout dans la petite chambre, l'air assez perdu pour que Gibbs se sentît, un peu, honteux de sa manière d'agir – il avait, après tout, quasiment enlevé le gosse.

« Enlève-moi ces fringues, lui dit-il tout en fouillant dans son sac. »

Gibbs comprit son erreur avant même que le gamin n'ouvrît la bouche.

« Vous m'avez traîné jusqu'ici pour abuser de moi ? demanda l'inspecteur de son habituel ton insolent. Je sais que je suis irrésistible mais… »

Gibbs le coupa en lui envoyant un t-shirt en pleine tête.

« La salle de bain est par là. Tes vêtements sont plein de sang et tu ne seras pas à l'aise pour dormir avec. »

Le gamin hésita, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Vous n'avez pas à faire ça…

_ Ce n'est pas une question de devoir.

_ Et je ne veux pas de votre pitié !

_ Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air d'être le genre d'homme qui éprouve de la pitié ?

_ Pourquoi alors ? »

Gibbs soupira.

« Disons que comme ça je serais sûr de retrouver mon partenaire vivant demain matin. Et que tu ne seras pas en retard ! »

Le gamin sourit, amusé, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Gibbs se laissa tomber sur une chaise, à côté du lit. Il se sentait au bord de l'épuisement mais savait qu'il serait incapable de fermer les yeux sans que des images de ce qui aurait pu se passer ne vinssent l'assaillir. Il avait besoin de s'assurer que le gamin allait bien.

Dinozzo sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu en tout et pour tout du t-shirt de Gibbs et d'un caleçon. Il avait des marques de coups assez anciennes sur le corps et il paraissait encore plus jeune, si c'était possible, qu'à l'accoutumée. Pourtant, ce n'était pas parce qu'il flottait dans le t-shirt de Gibbs – le gamin le dépassait de quelques centimètres et était loin d'être chétif – mais il y avait quelque chose… Son attitude oscillait entre malaise et insolence, pudeur et arrogance. Tout à fait le gamin !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le môme qui semblait gêné par le regard fixe de Gibbs sur lui.

_ Je pensais que tu aurais l'air moins jeune sans tes vêtements d'adolescent rebelle.

_ C'était pour une mission d'infiltration. »

Gibbs lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

« Ma tenue, expliqua le gosse. C'était pour une mission, il y a quelques semaines…

_ Et les piercings ? Tu es allé jusque-là pour une mission ? »

Dinozzo haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'aurait pas vraiment été un problème mais en fait, je me suis fait percer quand j'avais quinze ans. C'était pour faire chier mon père… »

Le ton avec lequel le gamin avait dit ce dernier mot convainquit Gibbs de ne pas insister sur ce sujet.

« Et tu as décidé de rester habillé de cette manière pour… ?

_ Pour faire chier les autres flics. »

Gibbs lui jeta à nouveau son regard scrutateur.

« La mission a mal tourné, c'est tout ! répondit sèchement le gamin, l'air buté.

_ Tu as pris tes médicaments ? demanda Gibbs qui ne voulait pas le braquer et espérait que l'action desdits médicaments pourrait faciliter la discussion.

_ Ce ne sont que des anti-douleurs et des somnifères. Ça ne soigne pas ! Je n'en ai pas besoin… »

Gibbs se leva brusquement, surprenant le gamin.

« Tu vas prendre ces médicaments ! »

Dinozzo le regarda, les yeux ronds.

« Et on peut savoir pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

Il commençait clairement à se braquer mais Gibbs se sentait doucement perdre son calme.

« Si le médecin te les as donnés… »

Le ton de sa voix lui apparut angoissé même à lui-même. Il vit la surprise traverser les yeux de l'inspecteur. Le gamin resta immobile et silencieux à l'observer pendant quelques minutes qui parurent des heures à Gibbs avant de hausser les épaules et d'avaler les pilules fournies par l'hôpital.

« Tu devrais te coucher maintenant, murmura Gibbs en se rasseyant.

_ Vous allez rester là toute la nuit ? »

Gibbs hocha la tête alors que le gosse se glissait sous les couvertures en le regardant d'un drôle d'air. Il paraissait un peu figé mais ses yeux commençaient déjà à se fermer, conséquence probable des somnifères et calmants, de ses blessures et des dernières nuits où il n'avait pu dormir que quelques heures tout au plus.

Gibbs éteignit la lumière et s'installa dans un fauteuil. Seule la lumière de la lune éclairait faiblement la chambre.

« Mal tourné comment ? demanda Gibbs qui ne lâchait jamais une question. »

Il entendit le gamin se tourner dans le lit. Il pouvait uniquement distinguer sa silhouette, pas l'expression de son visage.

« Nous cherchions à démanteler un réseau de drogue. C'est comme ça que j'ai croisé la route de Big Jim. Mais il ne m'a pas reconnu, ce crétin… La première étape était de m'infiltrer en tant que client. Je devais donner l'impression d'avoir du mal à payer et faire en sorte qu'ils me recrutent pour vendre leur dope. L'idée était que je remonte le fil jusqu'aux chefs. Ce n'était pas sensé être un grand réseau, juste un petit trafic local…

_ Ce n'était pas le cas ? demanda Gibbs doucement.

_ Non… souffla le gamin. C'était un réseau puissant qui avait de nombreux appuis et des complices jusque dans la police. »

Gibbs grinça des dents alors qu'il commençait à voir ce qui avait pu se produire.

« L'inspecteur Brendt était un de ceux-là. Il leur a révélé que j'étais un flic infiltré et ils lui ont ordonné de me tuer pour prouver sa loyauté. Nous nous sommes battus… »

Voilà qui expliquait probablement les marques de coups.

« J'ai réussi à saisir son arme et… j'ai dû le tuer… »

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes.

« Quand j'ai finalement réussi à me relever, j'étais inquiet pour mon coéquipier qui était censé assurer mes arrières. Je croyais que Brendt l'avait tué… »

Dinozzo ricana, comme s'il se moquait de lui-même.

« Quand j'ai levé les yeux, il se tenait là, juste à quelques mètres, immobile, son arme braquée sur ma tête… Brendt l'avait retourné ! »

Gibbs se mordit les lèvres. Fallait pas s'étonner si le gamin avait du mal à faire confiance !

« J'ai crû qu'il allait me tuer mais… il a retourné son arme contre lui… et s'est tué… »

Gibbs resta silencieux.

« Brendt appartenait à l'équipe de Stillway et Alex, mon coéquipier, avait été formé par Stillway… »

Ce qui expliquait donc l'animosité entre les deux hommes. Et le fait que le chef de la police de Baltimore avait dit à Gibbs que Dinozzo et Stillway n'auraient jamais dû travailler ensemble. Sale histoire.

« C'est devenu un peu compliqué au poste après ça…

_ Je veux bien le croire.

_ Il aurait probablement mieux valu que je sois mort et qu'ils soient vivants, murmura le gamin.

_ Quoi ?! s'écria Gibbs. C'était des pourris ! Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait !

_ Brendt avait une femme et deux enfants. Et Alex, une mère et trois sœurs. Tous en pleurent à l'enterrement… »

La voix du gamin était faible et enrouée. Partie à cause de la douleur des souvenirs, partie à cause des médicaments, pensa Gibbs. En tout cas, il était certain que, sans eux, le môme n'aurait jamais rien dit.

« Alors que si j'étais mort… y aurait eu personne pour pleurer… »

Gibbs fut debout avant même que les mots eussent percuté son cerveau. Il n'eut qu'un pas à faire pour se trouver au bord du lit et saisir le gamin à l'épaule – la gauche, il n'était pas un monstre !

« Ne redis jamais ça ! assena-t-il, les dents serrées, se forçant au calme.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ne redis jamais que personne n'en aurait rien à faire si tu étais mort ! Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait ! Je… Je n'en aurais pas rien à faire si tu mourais… »

Le gamin dormait.

***

« C'est pour ça que tu as engagé Tony ? »

La question de Ziva sortit brutalement Gibbs de ses souvenirs. Quoi ?

« C'est parce que tu as failli le tuer que tu l'as engagé ? répéta la jeune femme d'un ton que Gibbs trouva dubitatif.

_ C'est mon genre ? grinça Gibbs.

_ Sans compter que la culpabilité seule n'aurait pu convaincre Jethro de ravaler son orgueil pour réussir à ce qu'Anthony finisse par accepter sa proposition… »

Gibbs jeta un regard noir au médecin légiste mais celui-ci n'en fit aucun cas.

« Un miracle ! s'exclama soudainement Abby. J'en étais sûre ! C'était écrit ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui était écrit ? demanda McGee avec une certaine appréhension dans la voix. »

Qu'avait-elle encore inventé ?

« Votre rencontre ! dit-elle à Gibbs. C'était un cadeau des dieux… »

Gibbs étouffa un soupir. Il n'était peut-être plus aussi hostile à la religion qu'il ne l'avait été pendant un moment, et encore, mais la religion d'Abby était définitivement trop pour lui.


	6. Jeune, gradé, sans famille

_Merci à tous mes reviewers._

_Heureuse de voir que ce chapitre vous a plu. Celui-ci est moins centré sur la relation entre Tony et Gibbs mais il faut bien faire avancer l'enquête… Le prochain chapitre devrait plus vous plaire sur ce point même si vous devriez être surpris(es)._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 6 :**

« Que s'est-il passé après que l'ambulance est arrivée ? demanda Ziva.

_ Eh bien, les ambulanciers ont emmené Tony, et Gibbs, à l'hôpital. Non sans mal d'ailleurs…

_ Tony ne voulait pas y aller, présuma McGee. »

Ducky hocha la tête.

« Gibbs ne lui a pas vraiment laissé le choix. Plus tard, nous avons eu confirmation que la blessure d'Anthony n'était pas trop grave et nous n'avons revu aucun des deux avant le lendemain matin. Enfin quand je dis le matin… Il était près de midi ! »

***

Gibbs avait passé toute la nuit à veiller le gamin. Oh, il avait bien somnolé quelques heures mais d'un sommeil assez léger pour que le moindre changement dans la respiration de l'inspecteur le réveillât. Comme pour veiller un bébé malade. Comme lorsqu'il passait la nuit près de Kelly…

Le jour avait fini par se lever mais Gibbs n'avait pas cherché à réveiller le môme. Il n'avait même pas quitté la chambre pour aller se chercher un café. Il avait appelé le service d'étage pour qu'ils lui en apportassent et s'était arrangé pour que le garçon de chambre ne vît pas qu'il n'était pas seul. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de faire courir de nouvelles rumeurs sur lui ! Encore que ce genre de rumeurs auraient eu le mérite d'être originales…

Dinozzo commença à papillonner des yeux peu avant onze heures. Gibbs ne s'était même pas senti impatient et il avait depuis longtemps rembarré ses agents qui le harcelaient au téléphone depuis huit heures du matin en leur affirmant qu'il allait bien et qu'il arriverait plus tard, fin de la discussion.

« Toujours là, fit remarquer le gamin en se redressant, incapable de cacher une pointe d'étonnement.

_ Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Gibbs, sans répondre.

_ Bien. Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil… »

Gibbs étouffa une grimace de culpabilité.

« Je vais faire apporter un petit déjeuner. »

Evidemment, il était trop tard pour obtenir un petit déjeuner mais Gibbs réussit, à force de menaces et de grondements, à se faire apporter une demi-douzaine de beignets, du café et… une pizza. Le gosse avait manifestement une hygiène alimentaire discutable. Cela n'empêcha pas Gibbs de partager ladite pizza, pepperonis et saucisses avec un œuf dessus, la préférée du gamin, un parfait petit-déjeuner anglais avait-il rajouté. A cause de son nom, Gibbs aurait pourtant parié qu'il était d'origine italienne…

« Tes médicaments, ordonna Gibbs après qu'ils eurent terminé leur repas extrêmement bien équilibré.

_ Je ne pense pas que les somnifères et le boulot aillent ensembles.

_ Tu ne comptes tout de même pas retourner travailler aujourd'hui ?!

_ Sûr que je vais y retourner. On a toujours un assassin en liberté, je vous le rappelle !

_ Tu as été blessé…

_ Juste une égratignure… »

Le gamin balaya l'air de la main, droite, une manière à la fois de montrer que cela n'avait aucune importance et que son épaule était fonctionnelle, pensa Gibbs.

« Une égratignure ?! manqua s'étouffer Gibbs, se retenant fortement pour ne pas se mettre à hurler. »

Est-ce qu'il était en train d'hyperventiler ?

« J'aurai pu te tuer !

_ Mais ça n'est pas le cas ! De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous discutons de ça. Je retourne bosser, un point c'est tout. Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez le moindre droit ou pouvoir sur moi… »

Gibbs se renfrogna à ces mots. Pas le moindre droit ou pouvoir…

« Et puis, je voudrais bien vous voir essayer de m'en empêcher, ajouta le gamin, très sûr de lui. Qu'est-ce que vous pourriez faire ? Me menotter au lit ? »

L'idée sembla excellente à Gibbs. L'inspecteur dut s'en apercevoir car il ajouta :

« Eh ! Si vous essayez, je me mets à hurler que vous voulez me violer ! On verra bien comment vous expliquerez ma présence dans votre chambre après ça… »

Gibbs grogna mais dut s'avouer vaincu. Pour cette fois. Il faudrait qu'il repense au fait de n'avoir aucun droit ou pouvoir sur le gamin…

Gibbs les conduisit au commissariat dans un silence tendu. La bonne entente qu'ils avaient partagée au réveil du gamin était retombée. Un pas en avant, trois pas en arrière.

***

« Gibbs et Tony s'entendaient mieux après cet accident ? demanda Ziva, ramenant l'esprit de Gibbs au présent.

_ Eh bien… quand ils sont arrivés, ils faisaient tous les deux leur mauvaise tête mais ils se sont remis au travail et ils avaient pour point commun de ne pas apprécier l'inspecteur Stillway et de prendre un grand plaisir à énerver l'homme… »

Gibbs dissimula un léger sourire. Il avait méprisé Stillway dès les premiers mots qu'il avait échangés avec lui, s'était ligué contre lui avec le gamin tout au long de l'enquête, l'avait détesté quand il avait su ce qu'il y avait eu entre lui et Dinozzo… Faire de sa vie un enfer était un bon moyen pour libérer la tension accumulée après sa dispute avec le môme et aussi un moyen de se rapprocher de Dinozzo…

« Est-ce que l'enquête a enfin avancé ? demanda McGee. »

Ducky hocha la tête.

***

Quand ils arrivèrent au commissariat, l'agitation semblait avoir doublé par rapport à la veille. Toute l'équipe les attendait, apparemment impatiemment, dans une des salles de réunion. Gibbs prit le temps de prendre un café avant de les rejoindre. Il tint la porte à Dinozzo pour s'assurer qu'il n'envisageait pas d'aller faire il ne savait quoi tout seul et s'installa de manière à pouvoir garder un œil sur le gamin et bloquer la porte en cas de besoin. La dernière fois que le gamin s'était trouvé hors de sa vue, il lui avait tiré dessus. Hors de question que quelque chose de ce genre se reproduisît !

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ?! hurla Stillway en guise de bonjour.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde ! répondit Gibbs sur le même ton.

_ Dinozzo ! cracha l'inspecteur en chef. Presque une demi-journée de retard, si ça ne t'intéresse pas, personne ne t'empêche de prendre la porte…

_ Merde, Marcus ! Il a été blessé ! s'exclama l'un des policiers de Baltimore – James il ne savait plus trop quoi, se rappela Gibbs.

_ A peine une petite égratignure. Pauvre petite chose fragile… »

Gibbs se dressa vivement et s'apprêtait à se jeter sur Stillway quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Samuel Bensey, chef de la police de Baltimore entra, suivi de Ducky et de l'assistant du légiste.

Bensey passa les troupes en revue d'un regard avant de s'arrêter sur Dinozzo.

« Que fais-tu là Tony ? Tu devrais te reposer…

_ Je vais bien ! répondit aussitôt le gamin.

_ Sachant que tu es capable de répondre ça même à l'article de la mort, permets-moi de ne pas te croire sur parole !

_ On a une enquête, répliqua le gamin. Quatre victimes…

_ En fait cinq, le corrigea Ducky.

_ Cinq ? répéta Gibbs. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ On a retrouvé un corps ce matin, expliqua Sean Dailor. »

Voilà donc pourquoi ses agents cherchaient si désespérément à le joindre ce matin-là.

« Stanley Furt, vingt-neuf ans, colonel dans l'armée de terre… »

Quand il fut admis que Dinozzo n'irait pas se reposer et qu'à moins d'avoir les deux pieds dans la tombe il continuerait à travailler, Ducky énonça les conclusions de sa dernière autopsie. La victime avait elle-aussi été torturée pendant deux jours avant que sa gorge fût entaillée jusqu'à ce qu'il se fût vidé de son sang.

« J'ai fait des comparaisons avec les autres victimes. Les tortures sont semblables mais les coupures ayant entraîné la mort ont attiré mon attention, termina Ducky. Elles ont été faites par un gaucher alors que toutes les autres marques, coupures, coups… ont été faites par un droitier…

_ Il y aurait un deuxième tueur pour ce meurtre là ? demanda Gibbs.

_ Pas que pour celui-là. J'ai réexaminé les autres victimes. Comme pour ce pauvre colonel, elles ont toutes été torturées par un droitier mais égorgées par un gaucher…

_ Le tueur ne pourrait pas être ambidextre ? proposa Stillway.

_ Ce n'est pas concordant avec les blessures. J'ai bien peur que nous ayons à faire à…

_ Deux tueurs, termina le gamin en grimaçant. »

Ducky fit passer rapports et photographies afin que tous pussent étudier le dossier. Tout d'un coup, l'un des policiers de Baltimore, celui qui avait pris la défense de Dinozzo, s'écria qu'il avait peut-être quelque chose et sortit précipitamment. Il revint moins d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec plusieurs dossiers.

« Les marques des blessures à la gorge me rappelaient quelque chose, expliqua-t-il en faisant passer les dossiers. Elles sont similaires à celles de ces victimes…

_ Toutes des victimes de Marzetan, remarqua le chef de la police Bensey. Au moins nous sommes sûrs qu'il est bien impliqué… »

Gibbs dissimula une grimace à l'entente de ce nom qui le renvoyait à ce qui s'était passé la veille, quand il avait tiré sur le gamin.

Ils continuèrent à mettre leurs informations en commun. Ils étaient coincés parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment ni même quand exactement les tueurs avaient rencontré leurs victimes. De toute évidence, il s'agissait de tueurs en série. De deux tueurs en série, ce qui n'était pas commun. Dans les cas comme cela, le profil des victimes était important, pouvant même parfois être très révélateur.

« Ils avaient tous moins de trente ans, remarqua l'un des collègues de Dinozzo. Et tous étaient des hommes…

_ Un capitaine de frégate du corps des marines, un colonel de l'armée de terre, deux inspecteurs de police et un capitaine des pompiers… Même s'ils n'exerçaient pas le même métier, il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quel métier, continua Gibbs.

_ En effet, approuva Ducky. Il s'agit de métiers qui signifient quelque chose en terme d'autorité et de danger. Je dirais même de virilité…

_ Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait avoir de famille proche. A tel point que si on n'avait pas trouvé les corps, il aurait pu se passer un long moment avant qu'on ne signale même leur disparition, dit Sean Dailor.

_ En dehors de cela, leurs origines géographiques, sociales et économiques sont différentes et il n'y a strictement rien qui les relie les uns aux autres, continua Matt Bloch. »

Tout le monde demeura silencieux quelques instants, plongés dans les dossiers, cherchant désespérément un lien. Ils ne parvenaient pas à comprendre sur quels critères exactement les assassins choisissaient leurs victimes. Ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver de mobiles, aussi fou fût-il.

« Ils étaient tous jeunes, commença Dinozzo.

_ Déjà été dit ! se moqua Stillway. Si tu n'es pas capable de rester concentré, tu ferais peut-être mieux de quitter cette pièce et de laisser les grandes personnes travailler !

_ C'est exactement ça ! répliqua le gamin, s'attirant des regards bovins de la totalité des personnes présentes dans la salle.

_ Ça quoi ? demanda le chef de la police Bensey. Une idée, Tony ?

_ Oui ! L'agent Gibbs a fait remarquer que leurs métiers étaient particuliers mais il n'y a pas que leurs métiers ! Il y a aussi leurs grades…

_ Ce sont tous des grades supérieurs, acquiesça Gibbs. Des officiers ou assimilés. Des personnes ayant des responsabilités et d'autres personnes sous leurs ordres…

_ Exactement ! s'exclama Dinozzo. Et ils sont jeunes ! Plus jeunes que ne le sont d'habitude les personnes occupant leurs postes !

_ Tu penses que ce serait une histoire de jalousie ? demanda l'un des policiers. »

Le gamin hocha la tête.

« Il y a plein de gens qui n'aiment pas recevoir des ordres de personnes plus jeunes qu'eux ou qui n'acceptent pas que des jeunes aient des responsabilités… »

Le regard qu'il jeta vers Stillway était particulièrement révélateur…

***

« Jeune, grade élevé et sans famille, releva Ziva, coupant Ducky dans son récit. Tony avait vingt-cinq ans…

_ Et il était déjà inspecteur, continua McGee.

_ Et il n'avait manifestement pas de famille pour se préoccuper de lui… »

Une part de Gibbs félicita mentalement ses agents pour leur esprit de déduction. L'autre part…

« Bien, je ne vois que deux solutions, reprit Ziva. Soit Tony a joué les moutons…

_ Les chèvres, corrigea McGee.

_ C'est pareil ! Je disais donc : soit Tony a joué les chèvres pour attirer les tueurs dans un piège et ça a mal tourné. Soit il n'a même pas eu besoin de chercher à attirer l'attention des tueurs sur lui et il était leur prochaine victime… »

McGee approuva.

« Alors ? insista Ziva.

_ Deuxième solution, grogna Gibbs.

_ Je le savais ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

_ Et c'est Gibbs qui a sauvé Tony, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Abby, sautillant presque sur place, totalement prise dans cette histoire qu'elle était pourtant censée connaître. »

Enfin une version très édulcorée.

« Quelque chose comme ça, grogna Gibbs.

_ Et je parie que ça s'est fini à l'hôpital, dit McGee. »

Gibbs leva un sourcil interrogatif.

« Tony finit toujours à l'hôpital, expliqua le jeune agent. »

Gibbs serra les dent mais ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Tony avait reçu plus de blessures que toutes les personnes présentes réunies. Même lui ! Il n'y avait qu'à se souvenir de la dernière fois où Gibbs avait failli tout bousiller et avait envoyé l'ex-meilleure amie de sa fille et lui-même par plusieurs mètres de fond. Tony les avait sauvés mais ses poumons, quelque peu fragilisés – et encore, les médecins s'étaient étonnés qu'ils aient retrouvé aussi rapidement une aussi bonne santé ! – par la peste – la peste ! qui à leur époque pouvait attraper une maladie médiévale en dehors de Dinozzo ? – n'avaient guère apprécié la course, la baignade dans une eau froide, la dépense énergétique nécessaire pour extirper deux poids morts d'une voiture fermée et coincée, et la réanimation de deux personnes – ce qui, de l'avis des médecins, aurait rendu faible n'importe qui, même sans ajouter la peste. Tony avait dû passer deux jours de plus que lui à l'hôpital – enfin Gibbs avait tout de même passé les deux jours en question à l'hôpital, non pas dans un lit mais au chevet de son agent – ce qu'il avait trouvé particulièrement injuste. Il devrait y avoir des abonnements hospitaliers avec carte de fidélité pour les gens comme Tony…


	7. SOS cauchemar à votre écoute

_Merci à tous mes reviewers._

_Plus de flash-backs pour ce chapitre même si ce ne sont probablement pas ceux que vous attendez… j'aime vous faire mariner !_

_Sinon, toujours pas de nouvelles de Tony, mais je vois que vous commencez à faire des hypothèses, Stillway ne vous plaît pas… mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il vient de perdre un de ses hommes et un ancien protégé à cause de Tony et qu'en plus, les deux étant corrompus, il peut se sentir aveugle, coupable, trahi… bon, ça c'était pour l'avocat du diable, après tout je n'ai créé Stillway que pour qu'il soit un emmerdeur et qu'il soit odieux avec Tony…_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 7 :**

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? demanda Ziva.

_ Le lendemain matin, Anthony n'est pas venu travailler… »

***

Le vingt-trois décembre, vers dix-neuf heures, Gibbs avait déposé le gamin devant son immeuble puisqu'il n'avait pas sa voiture. Quartier peu favorisé mais à peu près sûr, immeuble ancien mais à peu près entretenu. Gibbs avait hésité à le laisser partir. Une mauvaise impression. Peut-être que les blessures du gamin étaient plus graves que ce que pensaient les médecins ? S'il s'évanouissait tout seul chez lui ? Si… Mais Gibbs pouvait difficilement forcer le môme à retourner à l'hôtel avec lui. Le gamin allait finir par crier au harcèlement. Gibbs ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir, il reconnaissait que son comportement était loin d'être normal.

Gibbs avait très mal dormi. Très peu dormi. Il avait dû se retenir toute la nuit d'appeler le gamin. Mais celui-ci avait besoin de repos, pas qu'un ancien marine aigri et grognon le harcelât au téléphone à cause d'un mauvais pressentiment !

Rien d'étonnant en ce cas qu'il fût à peine sept heures lorsqu'il entra dans le commissariat central de Baltimore. Il n'y avait que peu de policiers, ceux qui avaient été de garde durant la nuit, et Gibbs s'installa au bureau de Dinozzo en adressant un signe de tête aux policiers qui l'avaient salué. L'un d'eux, un très jeune bleu qui semblait bien s'entendre avec Dinozzo, lui apporta un café et lui donna les mots de passe pour utiliser l'ordinateur de son jeune partenaire afin de pouvoir commencer à travailler. Gibbs aurait pu être tenté de fouiller l'ordinateur pour en apprendre plus sur le gamin mais pour cela il aurait fallu, non seulement que le gamin laissât des données personnelles sur son ordinateur de bureau, mais en plus que les données en question fussent accessibles en un seul click et non protégées pour que Gibbs eût une chance de les trouver. L'informatique n'avait jamais été son rayon… Il oublia donc rapidement cette idée et tenta de se concentrer sur l'affaire, espérant ainsi pouvoir oublier son inquiétude et son mauvais pressentiment.

Vers huit heures, Ducky, ses agents et les policiers de l'équipe de Stillway apparurent les uns après les autres et s'installèrent à leurs bureaux respectifs. Ducky tenta d'engager la conversation avec Gibbs mais celui-ci avait bien du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur l'absence de son partenaire.

« Et après avoir sorti son cœur palpitant de sa poitrine ruisselante, j'ai porté l'organe à mes lèvres et mordu férocement dedans… »

Gibbs releva brutalement vers son vieil ami des yeux exorbités.

« Quoi ?!

_ J'ai bien crû que je n'arriverais pas à attirer ton attention. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai dû raconter pour te faire réagir… »

Etant donné que même dans son état normal Gibbs était capable de ne prêter qu'une oreille distraite au propos du légiste, sauf lorsqu'il parlait d'une victime, Gibbs pouvait parfaitement imaginer. Cela expliquait probablement les regards vaguement effarés qui étaient posés sur eux.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda Ducky. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi peu concentré sur une affaire…

_ Où est Dinozzo ? »

Ducky sourit, clairement amusé.

« Le gamin t'a vraiment tapé dans l'œil, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Il n'est toujours pas là, grogna Gibbs, feignant de n'avoir pas entendu les propos de son ami.

_ Il ne va probablement pas tarder, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter…

_ Je ne suis pas inquiet ! »

Ducky étouffa un rire qui ne fit que renfrogner davantage Gibbs.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter. Anthony n'est pas exactement connu pour sa ponctualité, dit l'un des policiers – Gibbs n'avait pas retenu leurs noms pour autant qu'il y eût prêté attention.

_ Il sera bientôt neuf heures ! répliqua-t-il. »

A neuf heures trente, quand le chef de la police Samuel Bensey réunit tout le monde pour parler de leurs éventuelles découvertes, Gibbs fut forcé de constater que Dinozzo n'était toujours pas là.

« Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Dinozzo ? finit par demander Gibbs à la ronde.

_ Quand il saura lire l'heure celui-là, grinça Stillway. Aucun respect…

_ Il a probablement décidé de prendre sa matinée à cause de sa blessure, répondit Bensey qui regardait Gibbs avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux. »

Gibbs se figea au rappel de la blessure qu'il avait lui-même infligée au gamin. A se demander s'il arriverait jamais à supporter ce souvenir sans frémir.

« Vous avez eu de ses nouvelles ? demanda-t-il, tentant de paraître peu concerné. »

Au vu des regards de Bensey et Ducky, c'était un échec complet.

« Non mais nous en aurons sans doute rapidement…

_ Et s'il s'était évanoui à cause de sa blessure ?!

_ Un Dinozzo ne s'évanouit pas…

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est ce que dit le gamin. Mais si vous êtes inquiet, pourquoi ne l'appelez-vous pas ? proposa Bensey, toujours cet horripilant petit sourire aux lèvres. »

Gibbs trouva l'idée excellente – même si c'était quelque peu inquiétant de constater qu'il n'y avait pas pensé – et dégaina son portable aussitôt. Le numéro du gamin était enregistré – en même temps avec le nombre de fois où il l'avait composé ces quelques jours, il le connaissait sûrement par cœur – et il ne se passa pas longtemps avant que Gibbs n'entendît les sonneries. Il tomba une première fois sur le répondeur mais recommença. Au bout de la quatrième fois, il laissa tomber.

« Je vais voir chez lui. »

Gibbs n'attendit aucune réponse et sortit de la pièce de réunion sans adresser un regard à quiconque. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il aurait dû aller voir plus tôt. Il n'oublierait pas cette leçon…

***

Gibbs avait appliqué la leçon moins de trois mois après que Tony eût intégré le NCIS. Il ne se rappelait plus exactement qu'elle était l'affaire qu'ils venaient de terminer ni même s'il y avait quoi que ce fût qui eût pu lui rappeler la fois où il avait presque tué son, pas encore, nouvel agent mais il avait fait un terrible cauchemar cette nuit-là. Les cauchemars étaient évidemment une grande partie de sa vie : entre la période où il était tireur d'élite chez les marines, la mort de sa femme et de sa fille et les enquêtes au NCIS, les sujets de cauchemars ne manquaient pas. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il concernait une personne qui comptait pour lui et qui n'était pas morte. Les rares autres personnes qui comptaient – Abby, Ducky, son père même s'il refusait de l'admettre – étaient rarement en danger au contraire du gamin insolent qu'il avait engagé et qui semblait attirer les ennuis et les balles comme un aimant. Le cauchemar avait totalement retourné Gibbs qui s'était précipité chez son agent, à près de quatre heures du matin, pour s'assurer qu'il était vivant…

***

Gibbs se sentit complètement stupide quand la porte s'ouvrit après qu'il eût frappé avec une certaine frénésie à la porte et que la clef eût été tournée. En face de lui se tenait un Tony Dinozzo uniquement vêtu d'un bas de jogging, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux bouffis de sommeil et baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Patron ?

_ Tu devrais être plus prudent quand tu ouvres ta porte à quatre heures du matin ! furent les seuls mots que Gibbs fut capable de prononcer.

_ Dit l'homme qui ne ferme jamais sa porte à clef, répliqua le gamin, en baillant une nouvelle fois. »

Ils se trouvaient tous les deux de chaque côté de la porte. C'était totalement ridicule. Gibbs se décida à repartir avant d'ajouter l'humiliation au ridicule.

« Un café ? proposa le gamin qui ne semblait pas plus surpris que cela de voir son patron devant sa porte à une heure avancée de la nuit. »

Gibbs se demanda s'il pensait être en train de rêver, ou cauchemarder.

***

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé cette nuit-là. Ils s'étaient contentés de boire des cafés, dans un silence réconfortant. Tony n'avait pas posé de questions, n'avait exigé aucune réponse, n'avait exprimé aucune plainte. Il avait simplement observé Gibbs d'un drôle d'air jusqu'à ce que Gibbs se décidât à partir, deux heures plus tard.

« Mon téléphone est toujours allumé, fut la seule chose qu'avait dit le gamin en le raccompagnant à sa porte. »

Les appels à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit étaient devenus une habitude. Non pas qu'ils fussent fréquents, il pouvait se passer des mois avant que Gibbs ne rappelât mais il n'hésitait plus quand il avait besoin de s'assurer qu'un de ses agents allait bien après un de ses fameux cauchemars. C'était leur secret – bien que Gibbs craignait que Ducky eût deviné – et entendre la voix de son agent qui lui disait que l'équipe et lui allaient bien était suffisant pour apaiser l'ancien marine insomniaque.

Il avait tenu six semaines lorsqu'il était parti au Mexique. Le premier mois parce que sa mémoire n'était pas encore totalement revenue, les deux semaines suivantes parce qu'il était borné et refusait de céder, parce que s'il cédait cela voudrait dire qu'il ne serait pas capable de rester au Mexique. Mais il avait cédé et appelé le portable de son agent, à près de quatre heures de matin, encore !, heure de Washington.

***

« Tony ? »

Tout d'abord, seul le silence lui répondit avant qu'un son entre le sanglot et le ricanement ne vînt frapper son oreille.

« Tout le monde va bien, Gibbs. Abby, Ducky, Ziva, McGee et le directeur. Je vais bien…

_ Je ne t'ai pas réveillé, remarqua Gibbs. Où es-tu ? Tu es encore au bureau. »

Ce n'était pas une question.

« De la paperasse en retard.

_ Tu devrais déléguer, c'est pour ça qu'il y a des agents seniors…

_ Mon agent senior, c'est McGee. Et je préfère qu'il se concentre sur son habilité à maîtriser les suspects que sur la paperasse. »

Gibbs se glaça. Il n'avait pas voulu voir les conséquences de sa décision, de sa fuite, et il fallait bien qu'à un moment ou à un autre elles lui revinssent en pleine tête.

« Tu étais plus jeune que McGee lorsque tu es devenu agent senior. Et tu étais au NCIS depuis moins longtemps, finit-il par répondre, comme une excuse.

_ J'étais dans la police avant. Les coups et le danger ne m'étaient pas vraiment inconnus. »

Gibbs ne savait pas quoi répondre. Se sentir coupable n'était pas un sentiment étranger mais vouloir s'excuser…

« Tony, je suis dé…

_ Laisse tomber. Je me débrouille… »

Gibbs se figea, le cœur serré par un étrange sentiment de rejet.

« Faut que je retourne travailler, finit par dire Tony d'une voix égale.

Mon portable est toujours allumé, ajouta-t-il après un moment. Tu peux m'appeler aussi si tes cauchemars les concernent elles… »

***

Quelques mois plus tard, il était de retour au NCIS après avoir espéré le moindre prétexte pour pouvoir quitter le Mexique sans perdre toute dignité, même s'il était certain que son ancien mentor et patron, Mike Franks, n'était pas crédule. Peu importe. Il devait rentrer et il savait qu'il ne repartirait pas.

Gibbs avait toujours su que ses relations avec son agent senior étaient tout sauf de simples relations de patron à employé. Elles avaient toujours été beaucoup plus que cela. Aussi, les appels en pleine nuit étaient presque logiques, normaux, en tout cas rien de honteux. Bien sûr, Gibbs détesterait que quiconque d'autres sût. Mais avec Tony, c'était différent. Il avait eu du mal pour obtenir sa confiance. Il lui avait fallu donner plus que pour toutes les autres personnes qui comptaient pour lui réunies. Et les appels avaient été un de ces moyens pour obtenir cette confiance. Anthony Dinozzo était le genre d'hommes qui n'acceptait rien sans donner en retour. Si Gibbs voulait sa confiance, alors il fallait qu'il lui montrât qu'il avait aussi confiance en lui – ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire car le gamin arrogant dissimulait en fait une très basse estime de lui même ce qui, Gibbs le craignait, avait tout à voir avec des méthodes d'éducation qui donnaient envie à Gibbs de tuer quelqu'un – et qu'il le prouvât en lui révélant ses propres faiblesses. C'était le seul moyen que Gibbs avait trouvé pour pouvoir aider Tony, pour que le gamin acceptât son aide. Et on pouvait dire que cela avait fonctionné. Il avait eu du mal pour obtenir la confiance de Tony mais, désormais, la loyauté indéfectible du gamin lui était tout acquise. C'était probablement une des raisons pour lesquelles Vance n'appréciait pas Tony. La loyauté de son agent allait d'abord à Gibbs, puis à l'équipe augmentée d'Abby et Ducky, et enfin au NCIS. Vance n'avait pas de place dans ce schéma et Gibbs ne voyait d'ailleurs pas de raisons pour qu'il en eût une.

***

Dinozzo habitait au quatrième étage. Personne n'avait répondu à ses coups de sonnettes répétés. Craignant que l'inspecteur fût inconscient, Gibbs débloqua la porte sans la moindre mauvaise conscience et pénétra dans l'appartement. C'était un petit deux-pièces, étonnement propre et ordonné. Et très vide. Bien que pressé, Gibbs enregistra sans y penser une foule de petits détails : en dehors de ce qui pouvait apparaître comme des objets nécessaires, Dinozzo ne semblait avoir que très peu de biens personnels. Un écran plat avec appareil à DVD intégré, une collection assez conséquentes de DVD, CD et livres et c'était tout. Aucune photographie, aucun souvenir. L'appartement était manifestement un meublé, laissé le plus neutre possible, et ne serait-ce les vêtements, les DVD, CD et livres… il aurait pu paraître inhabité. Mais plus important encore, Dinozzo n'y était pas.

Gibbs ressortit et frémit en constatant que le voiture du gamin se trouvait bien à sa place. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Gibbs se figea devant la porte du gamin.

Jeune, gradé et policier. Non ! Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir ça ? Il savait ce qui était arrivé au gamin. Il savait aussi ce qui allait lui arriver d'ici peu de temps. Il ne laisserait pas faire ça !

***

« Qu'a fait Gibbs une fois qu'il a compris que les tueurs avaient pris Tony ? demanda Ziva.

_ Il s'est comporté comme le Gibbs que nous connaissons : concentré sur l'affaire, plus tenace qu'un pitbull tenant sa proie, prêt à retourner la terre entière pour retrouver Anthony. »


	8. Légumes verts et sucreries

_Merci à tous mes reviewers._

_Bon apparemment, les appels nocturnes ne vous ont pas paru trop improbables et des flash-back de différentes époques ne vous ont pas perturbés. Attendez-vous à en avoir d'autres…_

_Un chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents mais qui risque de vous laisser sur votre faim… j'ai fait un petit rajout imprévu à la fin pour vous aider à patienter. J'espère que vous vous êtes faits au subjonctif imparfait parce que vous allez être servis !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 8 :**

« Gibbs a véritablement pris les rênes de l'enquête… commença Ducky. »

***

Gibbs devait reconnaître qu'avant l'enlèvement de Dinozzo, il avait traité l'affaire de manière quelque peu secondaire. C'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait ! Et Gibbs comptait bien trouver un moyen pour que cela ne se reproduisît plus jamais ! S'il ne parvenait pas à sauver le gamin, il doutait de ne jamais pouvoir être à nouveau distrait sur une affaire parce qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir continuer à en résoudre…

Il saisit son téléphone portable pour appeler ses agents :

« Ramenez-vous chez Dinozzo ! hurla-t-il presque, à peine eût-il entendu le déclic indiquant que son correspondant avait décroché.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que… ? commença l'un de ses agents – Gibbs n'avait pas fait attention à celui des deux qu'il avait appelé.

_ Immédiatement ! ordonna Gibbs. Et apportez le reste de l'équipe, on ne sait jamais, ils pourraient être utiles… »

Et Gibbs raccrocha avant que son agent ne pût ajouter un mot.

Il lui fallait comprendre comment ils avaient pu enlever Dinozzo. Le gamin n'était pas stupide et il savait ce qu'il se passait. Il était certes probable qu'il ne se fût pas considéré comme une victime potentielle de ces malades mais il n'aurait ni suivi ni même ouvert sa porte à n'importe qui, encore moins à Marzetan ! Bien sûr, il était possible que le môme fût sorti pour une raison ou une autre et qu'il eût rencontré les tueurs à l'extérieur. Mais le gamin lui avait dit qu'il allait se reposer – Gibbs avait réussi à lui extirper cette promesse. Bien sûr, rien ne lui assurait que le gamin tenait ses promesses mais l'instinct de Gibbs lui disait que ce n'était pas le cas, que l'inspecteur avait réellement prévu de passer la soirée et la nuit chez lui. D'autre part, l'appartement ne montrait aucun signe de fouille et la porte n'était pas fracturée et fermée à clef – du moins jusqu'à ce que Gibbs ne la déverrouille. S'il y avait eu du grabuge, les voisins l'aurait probablement entendu et auraient appelé la police, non ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Dinozzo avait ouvert à son kidnappeur, était sorti, avait refermé sa porte à clef et l'avait simplement suivi de son plein gré ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? Qu'est-ce qui avait incité le gamin à faire confiance à quelqu'un en pleine nuit ou aux premières heures de la matinée ?

Première chose à faire, interroger les voisins à la recherche d'éventuels témoins. Et il n'avait pas besoin d'attendre les autres pour cela.

Gibbs ne s'attendait pas à être particulièrement bien reçu au matin du vingt-quatre décembre – en même temps ce n'était pas comme s'il se souciait de l'opinion des gens – mais les gens se montrèrent étonnement ouverts et compatissants dès qu'il expliqua qu'il cherchait à retrouver Anthony Dinozzo. Apparemment, le gamin savait se montrer sympathique et faisait un bon voisin. Peu bruyant – Gibbs supposa qu'il ne ramenait pas ses conquêtes chez lui – il était toujours partant pour aller boire un verre – et à l'occasion payer sa tournée – et regarder un match à la télévision, toujours serviable, proposant toujours son aide pour toutes sortes de travaux allant d'aider à porter des courses ou des objets plus lourds à dégager un ancien petit-ami collant, même s'il n'était vraiment pas doué en bricolage, et avait même à l'occasion gardé les deux enfants de sa voisine du troisième – mère célibataire – de six et neuf ans qui le trouvaient trop cool parce qu'il avait la collection complète des _Aliens _et qu'il était capable de faire des hamburgers ou une pizza avec les légumes verts et le poisson que leur mère voulait qu'ils mangeassent.

Le voisin du cinquième, un vieil homme ayant fait le débarquement, avait croisé Dinozzo alors qu'il passait devant sa porte pour rentrer chez lui – l'ascenseur était à nouveau en panne – le voisin l'avait interrogé sur ses blessures et lui avait conseillé un bon bain et du repos ; la voisine du second, d'origine italienne elle-aussi, lui avait monté un plat de lasagnes – elle en avait fait beaucoup trop – vers vingt-et-une heure ; la voisine de droite avait entendu du bruit vers trois heures du matin – elle était debout et avait remarqué l'heure parce que le petit dernier réclamait son lait et qu'elle surveillait la durée entre deux tétées. A sept heures, quand l'étudiant du cinquième était venu frapper à sa porte pour faire leur jogging ensemble – ce qu'ils faisaient quand Dinozzo n'était pas pris par une affaire – personne n'avait répondu.

Gibbs en était là quand ses agents, l'équipe de Stillway, Ducky et même le chef de la police Bensey débarquèrent.

« Que se passe-t-il, agent Gibbs ? demanda Bensey.

_ Dinozzo a disparu. Il est la sixième victime !

_ Vous avez dit qu'il avait disparu, pas que vous aviez retrouvé son corps, s'alarma le chef de la police.

_ Il n'est pas mort ! s'exclama Gibbs. »

Du moins pas encore, ajouta-t-il silencieusement.

« Il a été enlevé.

_ Et on peut savoir ce qui vous fait dire cela ? se moqua Stillway. Il s'est sans doute simplement accordé un congé…

_ Un congé ? En pleine enquête ! Alors qu'il ne voulait même pas prendre une journée pour se remettre de ses blessures !

_ Vous avez raison, agent Gibbs. L'absence d'Anthony n'est pas normale mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'il est la sixième victime ? demanda l'un des policiers.

_ Jeune, policier, gradé… »

Gibbs n'ajouta pas le sans famille mais tout le monde dut l'entendre.

« Ça ne vous rappelle rien ? ironisa-t-il.

_ Vous avez vérifié qu'il n'était pas inconscient dans son appartement ? demanda Bensey.

_ Evidemment ! La porte était fermée à clef, aucune trace d'effraction et l'appartement ne semble pas avoir été fouillé ni ne laisse supposer qu'une bagarre s'y soit déroulée. J'ai interrogé les voisins, Dinozzo a été vu pour la dernière fois vers vingt-et-une heure hier soir et ce matin à sept heures, il était absent. Une voisine a entendu du bruit vers trois heures…

_ Quelqu'un a vu quelque chose ? demanda un policier.

_ Non, soupira Gibbs. Il faut le retrouver…

_ Et comment ? grinça Stillway. Même si vous avez vu juste et qu'il a bien été enlevé, en quoi ça nous avance par rapport à tout à l'heure ? Nous n'avons toujours aucune piste !

_ Il y a toujours la piste de Marzetan, répondit un des policiers. Nous savons qu'il est lié à l'affaire…

_ Et nous ne savons toujours pas où il se trouve ! répliqua Stillway. S'il était facile à trouver, cela ferait des années que nous l'aurions arrêté…

_ Dinozzo n'aurait pas ouvert sa porte à n'importe qui… commença Gibbs. »

Il expliquait ses réflexions quand il aperçut une jeune fille qui traversait le couloir pour rejoindre l'escalier. Elle s'arrêta, probablement étonnée de l'attroupement devant la porte d'un appartement. Gibbs n'y prêta pas attention, comme il voyait Ducky s'approcher d'elle.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Nous sommes de la police, répondit gentiment Ducky.

_ Que faites-vous devant l'appartement de Tony, il n'est pas là… »

Gibbs se retourna brusquement vers la jeune fille.

« Comment savez-vous ça ? demanda-t-il, probablement trop brutalement car l'adolescente fit un pas en arrière. »

Ducky le fusilla du regard.

« L'inspecteur Dinozzo a été enlevé, expliqua Ducky. Nous essayons de le retrouver…

_ Enlevé ? Il n'avait pas l'air d'être forcé la nuit dernière… »

Cette fois-ci, les paroles de la jeune fille avaient attiré l'attention de tous vers elle, la rendant plutôt mal à l'aise.

« Vous l'avez vu ? demanda Gibbs en s'efforçant de ne pas la brusquer. »

La fille hocha la tête.

« La nuit dernière, il était trois heures passées de quelques minutes quand je l'ai croisé dans le couloir…

_ Et on peut savoir ce que vous y faisiez ? demanda Stillway, dans une parfaite imitation du connard de flic. Et pour l'heure…

_ Je rentrais d'une soirée avec des amis ! répondit la jeune fille, en lui jetant un regard furieux. Et je sais parfaitement l'heure qu'il était parce que j'avais déjà une heure de retard ! Maintenant, si c'est pour m'interrompre tout le temps, je ferais aussi bien de rentrer chez moi et d'attendre que mes parents rentrent pour vous répondre. Je suis mineure, vous n'avez pas le droit de m'interroger sans l'accord de mes parents ! »

Gibbs se glaça. L'heure était comptée et si Dinozzo mourrait à cause de l'attitude de Stillway, l'homme pouvait être certain qu'il aurait à répondre de ça, et pas devant un tribunal !

« L'inspecteur Dinozzo est en grand danger. S'il vous plaît, supplia-t-il l'adolescente. »

Elle le fixa longuement dans les yeux.

« Ça a un rapport avec l'affaire sur laquelle il était ? demanda-t-elle. »

Gibbs hocha la tête.

« Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de quelqu'un qui se faisait enlever… Il m'a dit qu'il devait retourner au commissariat, qu'il y avait du nouveau sur l'affaire et qu'on était venu le chercher car il ne pouvait pas conduire à cause de sa blessure…

_ Est-ce qu'il a dit autre chose ?

_ Est-ce que vous êtes Gibbs ? demanda-t-elle soudainement, faisant écarquiller les yeux de Gibbs qui était presque sûr de n'avoir pas donné son nom.

_ Comment le savez-vous ? »

Et voilà qu'il était suspicieux vis-à-vis d'une adolescente probablement même pas majeure.

« Il a grommelé quelque chose à propos du fait qu'il était étonné que Gibbs ait envoyé quelqu'un le chercher en plein milieu de la nuit plutôt que d'être venu lui même le tirer du lit… »

Gibbs frémit de colère. Ce fumier s'était servi de son nom pour attirer le gamin dans un piège !

« Je suis l'agent spécial Gibbs, finit-il par répondre. Vous vous souvenez d'autre chose ? Vous avez vu l'homme qui est venu le chercher ?

_ C'était un policier.

_ Comment savez-vous cela ? demanda Stillway.

_ Peut-être parce qu'il portait un uniforme, répliqua la jeune fille sur un ton insolent. »

Apparemment, elle n'avait pas apprécié la manière dont l'inspecteur s'adressait à elle. Décidément, elle plaisait de plus en plus à Gibbs…

« Ce pourrait être un déguisement, proposa Matt Bloch.

_ Anthony connaît tous les policiers du commissariat, répondit un des policiers de Baltimore. Je parie qu'il connaît même les prénoms des assistants du labo et de la morgue… »

Gibbs avait remarqué cela en effet. Dinozzo semblait connaître tout le monde et les personnes qui avaient des postes inférieurs semblaient bien l'aimer. Ce qui n'était pas exactement le cas des personnes qui occupaient des fonctions équivalentes ou supérieures, en dehors du chef de la police bien sûr. Après tout, ne dit-on pas qu'on peut juger quelqu'un sur sa manière de traiter ses inférieurs ?

« Et il connaissait mon nom, murmura Gibbs, réfléchissant.

_ Vous êtes en train de dire que le complice de Marzetan est policier ? demanda Bensey, d'un ton froid. »

Tiens donc, pensa Gibbs, on allait bien voir où allaient ses sympathies désormais.

« En effet ! »

L'homme soupira.

« Je suppose que ça explique comment il a pu enlever toutes ses victimes alors même qu'elles savaient toutes se défendre. Elles lui ont fait confiance…

_ Et ça explique aussi comment il a fait pour ne laisser aucun indice, continua un autre policier. Il était suffisamment informé pour ne pas laisser de traces…

_ Ou il s'est arrangé pour les faire disparaître au commissariat, termina Stillway.

_ Est-ce que vous avez vu à quoi ressemblait le policier ? demanda Gibbs, en se retournant vers l'adolescente.

_ Si vous voulez savoir si je peux faire un portrait-robot ou le reconnaître, la réponse est non. Je ne l'ai vu que de dos. Je peux juste vous dire qu'il est plus petit que Tony et qu'il a des cheveux d'un noir brillant… comment dire… ça ne faisait pas naturel. »

Gibbs se figea soudainement. Jusqu'à présent, les assassins n'avaient commis aucune erreur, il n'y avait aucun témoin pour les autres victimes…

« Est-ce qu'il vous a vu ? Ou entendu ? »

L'adolescente parut réfléchir un moment.

« Je ne pense pas. Tony s'était arrêté pour réajuster son bandage. L'homme était déjà dans la cage d'escalier et moi j'étais à l'autre bout du couloir car j'avais pris l'escalier extérieur pendant que je passais un coup de téléphone. Je ne voulais réveiller personne. Je suis rentrée à cet étage et j'ai aperçu Tony devant sa porte et un homme qui marchait dans les escaliers qui mènent aux étages inférieurs. J'ai échangé quelques chuchotements avec Tony et j'ai continué à monter. J'étais pressée… Vous croyez que si j'avais fait plus attention, Tony n'aurait pas été enlevé ? »

Gibbs soupira.

« Non. Je crois surtout que le criminel aurait pu décider de vous faire quelque chose… »

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux mais elle ne semblait pas vraiment inquiète. Trop jeune pour vraiment se rendre compte, pensa Gibbs.

« Est-ce que vous allez encore avoir besoin de moi ? demanda-t-elle. »

Gibbs secoua la tête et regarda sans le voir un policier relever son identité et la raccompagner jusqu'à sa porte.

« Comment allons-nous trouver de qui il s'agit ? demanda un des policiers. La description ne nous aide pas vraiment…

_ Il doit être absent aujourd'hui, proposa Matt Bloch. Il garde ses victimes peu de temps et au vu des blessures, il lui faut consacrer la moindre heure pour les torturer… »

La voix de son agent faiblit sous le regard noir de Gibbs. Comme s'il avait besoin qu'on lui rappelât que le jeune inspecteur se faisait torturer pendant qu'ils parlaient !

« Vous connaissez le nombre de policiers dans cette ville ? répondit Bensey. Et le nombre de ceux qui sont en congés le vingt-quatre décembre ?

_ Matt n'a pas tout à fait tort ! s'exclama Sean Dailor. Si on couple les noms des policiers en congés aujourd'hui avec ceux qui l'étaient pendant les deux jours précédant la mort des autres victimes, nous devrions réduire la liste des suspects ! »

Deux policiers furent laissés pour prendre les témoignages des témoins et vérifier qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié sur place. Les autres se précipitèrent au commissariat où Gibbs fit les cent pas en attendant que des résultats sortent de ces fichus ordinateurs.

Il le retrouverait. Il ne pouvait pas mourir le jour de Noël. On ne pouvait pas lui faire ça !

***

« Sacré coup de chance, qu'il y ait eu un témoin, cette fois-ci, remarqua Ziva.

_ Un autre miracle, je suppose, répondit Ducky. Après tout, c'était la période…

_ Et Gibbs a sauvé Tony ? s'inquiéta Abby. »

Gibbs sourit en constatant à quelle point la jeune femme semblait vivre cette histoire.

« Je croyais que tu connaissais déjà cette histoire ? s'étonna McGee.

_ Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, répondit en même temps Gusmann, Tony ne serait pas là…

_ Il n'est pas là ! répliqua Abby, au bord des larmes.

_ Je veux dire qu'il ne serait pas entré au NCIS…

_ Abby, tu sais comment ça s'est terminé, lui dit Gibbs. Dois-je te rappeler ta propre rencontre avec Tony ? »

Abby rougit mais secoua la tête énergiquement, faisant voler ses couettes autour d'elle.

« Continue ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'adressant à Ducky tout en sautillant. J'adore la suite ! »

Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel devant l'exubérance de la jeune scientifique. Elle était très attachée à Tony désormais. Cela n'avait pas tout de suite été le cas…

***

Abby avait forcément entendu parlé d'Anthony Dinozzo par Ducky et par ses agents avant que le gamin ne pénétrât pour la première fois au NCIS, et les allers-retours quotidiens de Gibbs à Baltimore pendant six semaine n'avaient pu que titiller sa curiosité. Pour autant, elle semblait quelque peu mitigée. D'après Ducky à qui Gibbs était allé en parler, sa curiosité proverbiale était teintée d'une certaine jalousie. Quelque peu exaspéré, Ducky avait dû expliquer à un Gibbs qui feignait l'incompréhension qu'Abby était jalouse de l'intérêt très largement supérieur à son habitude qu'il manifestait pour le jeune homme. Aussi, une des premières choses qu'avait faite Gibbs après avoir, enfin, réussi à engager le gamin, fut de l'envoyer voir Abby sous un prétexte quelconque. Bien évidemment, il avait discrètement suivi pour voir comment la rencontre allait se dérouler.

Le gamin s'était figé à l'entrée du laboratoire, clairement surpris par la personne qui s'y trouvait. En même temps, ce n'était pas comme si Abby était le prototype classique du scientifique de la police…

« Je suis mort et au paradis et personne ne me l'avait dit ! s'exclama le gamin avec un sourire qui faisait le tour de sa tête – Gibbs n'avait jamais compris cette expression jusqu'à ce jour. »

Abby se retourna brusquement, pointant vers le nouveau venu un… objet non identifié dans une attitude clairement menaçante.

« Qui que tu sois, saches que je peux te tuer sans laisser une seule trace ! »

Dinozzo cligna des yeux.

« Ah non, ça ce n'est pas possible…

_ Quoi ? »

Ce n'était clairement pas la réaction qu'avait attendue Abby.

« Tu ne peux pas être à la fois belle et intelligente, il faut en laisser un peu pour les autres ! »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Abby qui se figea.

« Je suis Anthony Dinozzo, continua le jeune homme. Le nouvel agent. Mais appelle-moi Tony ! »

Tout cela évidemment accompagné par ce gigantesque sourire qui était sa marque de fabrique.

« Nouvel agent, grinça Abby. Pas pour longtemps. Gibbs ne les garde jamais très longtemps, Dinozzo.

_ Pas grave, je ne reste jamais longtemps au même endroit non plus… »

Ce n'était pas exactement le coup de foudre qu'avait espéré Gibbs.

Dans les semaines qui avaient suivi, et alors que le gamin ne semblait toujours pas décidé à rester au NCIS et menaçait de démissionner au moins une fois par semaine – il y avait une amélioration, au début, c'était une fois par jour minimum – Gibbs l'avait surpris à apporter chaque jour à Abby des sucreries, chocolats ou n'importe laquelle de ces choses ultra sucrées, ultra caloriques, cauchemars de tous les nutritionnistes. Dinozzo avait expliqué qu'il fallait nourrir les scientifiques de sucres et de boissons énergisantes – Gibbs se chargeait déjà de cette partie – si on voulait qu'ils pussent développer leurs capacités – Gibbs commençait à comprendre pourquoi les employés du laboratoire de Baltimore avaient apprécié Dinozzo – le reste du discours semblant relever d'un documentaire sur les abeilles ou il ne savait quel insecte qui aurait dû conduire Abby à le gifler au lieu de lui faire accepter ses présents. Peut-être que les théories de Tony sur les scientifiques avaient un fond de vérité… Pour autant, Abby faisait comme si le nouvel agent n'existait pas, ne lui adressant jamais la parole.

Les choses avaient continué de cette manière jusqu'à ce que le gamin se retrouvât à l'hôpital, environ deux mois après son entrée au NCIS. Des années plus tard, Gibbs s'étonnerait encore qu'il ne s'y fût pas retrouvé plus tôt… Il se trouvait dans la salle d'attente quand son portable sonna – oui, il était au courant que les téléphones portables étaient censés être éteints dans les hôpitaux. Les règlements étaient pour les autres, ok ?

« Où est ton agent ? »

Elle employait toujours ces deux mots « ton agent » pour parler de Tony, toujours d'un ton sarcastique que Gibbs ne lui avait pas connu auparavant.

« Je n'ai pas eu mes friandises ! se plaignit-elle.

_ Il s'est fait assommé, répondit Gibbs. Il est à l'hôpital…

_ A l'hôpital ? Pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu ?! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?! Est-ce que c'est grave ?! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Il ne peut pas mourir sans savoir que je l'aime bien…

_ Il ne va pas mourir, Abby, la coupa Gibbs. Et depuis quand tu l'aimes bien ? »

Abby lui avait raccroché au nez, une première !, et avait débarqué à l'hôpital moins d'une demi-heure plus tard – à croire que sa manière de conduire était contagieuse – courant avec ses énormes semelles compensées, ses bracelets, colliers et bijoux pour cheveux cliquetant dans sa course avant de se jeter dans les bras de Gibbs.

« Il ne va pas mourir ?! Oh dis-moi qu'il ne va pas mourir ! Je dois le voir ! Il faut que je lui dise que je l'aime bien ! Il ne peut pas mourir en pensant que je le déteste… »

Gibbs fut sauvé de l'asphyxie par l'arrivée d'un médecin qui les informa qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, il faudrait juste vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de commotion, et qu'ils pouvaient voir le patient.

Le patient en question essayait déjà de charmer les infirmières pour qu'elles le laissassent sortir quand Abby se jeta sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras dans une embrassade qui tenait davantage de l'attaque du poulpe géant ou du boa constricteur que d'un gentil câlin.

« Tony ! »

C'était la première fois que Gibbs l'entendait prononcer le prénom de Dinozzo.

« Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas mourir en pensant que je ne t'aime pas…

_ Je sais Abbs. Et je ne vais pas mourir. Quoi que si tu continues à essayer de m'étouffer… »

Abby finit par le relâcher, sans toutefois s'écarter de lui.

« Et si on allait manger une pizza ? Tu me fais sortir de là, boss ? »

Gibbs soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça ?

***

Après cet épisode, Abby et Tony s'étaient clairement rapprochés, des sortes de frère et sœur capables de conspirer contre lui et de le faire tourner en bourrique…


	9. ça n'avait même pas commencé

_Merci à tous mes reviewers._

_J'espère ne pas avoir laissé de fautes dans ce chapitre, j'en ai écris 90% ce soir même (plus de chapitres d'avance, un week-end chargé – la famille dont un petit neveu de 16 mois, ça prend du temps !)… Le prochain chapitre devrait être plus facile._

_Pas beaucoup d'interactions entre Gibbs et Tony dans ce chapitre mais il fallait bien terminer l'enquête. Et le prochain chapitre devrait être plus satisfaisant sur ce point._

_Apparemment, vous avez aimé la rencontre entre Tony et Abby… Pour moi, leur relation est trop fraternelle pour qu'elle ait commencé simplement et ce sont chacun de fortes personnalités… Quand on se souvient les premiers temps entre Abby et Ziva, par exemple, on peut facilement imaginer qu'Abby n'est pas si encline à donner son amitié…_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 9 :**

« Allez, Ducky ! Raconte-nous la suite ! Ne nous fait pas languir… plaida Ziva alors que Ducky avait fait une pause dans sa narration pour boire un peu d'eau.

_ Ziva a raison ! Tu ne peux pas nous faire attendre ! approuva McGee. Même si nous savons que Tony s'en est forcément sorti, je veux savoir comment !

_ Sorti… d'une certaine manière. Disons qu'il était encore vivant, nuança le médecin légiste. Comme je vous le disais, nous étions tous retournés au commissariat où nous attendions des résultats… »

***

« Veux-tu te calmer ! finit par s'écrier Ducky, exaspéré par l'attitude de Gibbs qui venait, d'un geste rageur de la main, de balancer une fois de plus tout ce qui se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant sur le bureau de Dinozzo, bureau que Gibbs avait réquisitionné.

_ C'est trop long ! grinça Gibbs entre ses dents.

_ Ton attitude n'accélèrera pas les choses. Nous ne pouvons rien faire tant que nous n'aurons pas de résultats. On ne peut pas menacer un ordinateur pour qu'il aille plus vite…

_ On devrait ! répliqua Gibbs d'un ton féroce. Pendant que nous sommes là à attendre ces foutues machines, il se fait torturer ! Il est peut-être même déjà mort…

_ Jethro ! Calme-toi. Cela ne t'avancera à rien de crier sur tout le monde et de tout casser. Quant au jeune Anthony, il est fort. Il tiendra ! De toute façon, ils les gardent vivants pendant environ quarante-huit heures et ça ne fait pas dix heures… »

Gibbs ne répondit rien. Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner si le gamin mourrait. Il ne pouvait pas mourir ! Il le lui interdisait !

« Ça y est ! Nous avons des résultats ! »

Gibbs se précipita vers le policier qui venait de crier. Deux dossiers étaient visibles sur l'écran. Un certain Tom McBenty, quarante-trois ans, dans la police de Baltimore depuis dix-sept ans, n'ayant jamais atteint le grade d'inspecteur en raison de son caractère emporté, parfois même violent envers les suspects, et Dennis Jelly, cinquante et un ans, dans la police de Baltimore depuis trente ans, lui non plus n'ayant jamais atteint le grade d'inspecteur, fils et petit-fils de policier, sans le moindre blâme dans son dossier mais sans éloge non plus, le genre d'hommes qui ne se faisaient pas remarquer, ni en bien ni en mal. Les deux hommes étaient plus petits que Dinozzo et avaient les cheveux noirs, McBenty les noyait apparemment de gel et Jelly les teignait.

« C'est lui ! s'exclama Gibbs après avoir rapidement parcouru les dossiers.

_ McBenty ? Toujours su que cet homme avait un grain ! s'exclama l'un des inspecteurs. C'est un nerveux…

_ Non ! Jelly !

_ Jelly ? Vous délirez ! Dennis est quelqu'un de sain d'esprit, une sorte de flic à l'ancienne… »

Gibbs grogna alors que tous les inspecteurs lui faisaient le portrait de Jelly comme étant un homme bien, tranquille, respectueux des lois et de la hiérarchie, bon camarade qui payait son coup à boire comme tout le monde, qui ne la ramenait jamais…

« Justement ! s'exclama Gibbs. Ces meurtres ne sont pas ceux d'un homme emporté, qui se laisse contrôler par ses émotions ! Ils ont été froidement exécutés.

_ Dennis est dans la police depuis trente ans !

_ Ce qui lui a largement laissé le temps d'accumuler ressentiment et rancune…

_ Il a toujours voulu être policier ! Son père en était un et le père de son père avant lui…

_ Et alors ? Il est simple officier de police depuis des décennies ! Il n'est jamais monté en grade alors qu'autour de lui, de jeunes hommes étaient promus ! Alors qu'il n'a jamais reçu aucun blâme ! Alors sans doute que son père et son grand-père attendaient beaucoup de lui…

_ Il ne se serait jamais allié avec Marzetan ! répliqua un inspecteur.

_ La jalousie et la colère réprimée changent un homme ! Je vous dis que c'est lui ! »

Gibbs se tourna vers Bensey qui avait suivi toute la conversation. L'homme semblait hésitant.

« Je ne peux pas croire que Dennis Jelly soit un meurtrier, finit-il par répondre. »

Aussitôt, les inspecteurs de la police de Baltimore se préparèrent pour ramener McBenty au poste, s'attendant à ce qu'il fît des difficultés. Pouvant difficilement aller à l'encontre des ordres du chef de la police, Gibbs suivit les inspecteurs jusqu'au domicile du suspect.

L'homme était célibataire et vivait seul dans une petite maison, héritage familial, avec un jardinet dans un état de laisser-aller poussé à l'extrême. Il était chez lui ce qui, pour Gibbs, était une preuve de plus de son innocence.

Avec un énervement croissant, Gibbs vit les inspecteurs sommer McBenty de sortir de chez lui au lieu de simplement frapper à sa porte pour lui demander des informations sur sa dernière enquête ou n'importe quoi qui ne les aurait pas conduit à cette stupide situation. McBenty s'était retranché chez lui, barricadé, avait sorti toute son artillerie, sans aucun doute légale, et menaçait de s'en servir en cas d'attaque. L'homme était effectivement un nerveux mais Gibbs devait reconnaître que si des policiers, même s'il les connaissait – peut-être même surtout s'il les connaissait en fait – faisaient un jour irruption chez lui et le sommaient de se rendre ou ils enfonceraient la porte, il était probable qu'il ne sortît pas gentiment les mains en l'air. Bon sang, ils ne lui avaient même pas dit pour quelle raison ils voulaient l'arrêter ! Pour peu que McBenty fût un peu paranoïaque – ce qu'il semblait être – il y avait largement de quoi transformer cette arrestation en bain de sang !

Manifestement, Stillway finit par se rendre compte de la situation. Gibbs n'aimait pas l'homme, il lui reprochait son comportement envers Dinozzo, son attitude de petit chef et sa rigidité mais, apparemment, il n'était pas devenu inspecteur en chef en jouant à la loterie et savait, au moins, faire son boulot. Stillway fit reculer les autres policiers et se rendit seul à la porte de McBenty. Pendant que l'inspecteur lui racontait il ne savait quoi, Gibbs s'aperçut qu'un groupe d'une demi-douzaine de policiers avaient pénétré dans la maison par la porte de derrière. La ruse fonctionna et McBenty fut immobilisé, menotté et traîné à l'extérieur. Sa fureur se lisait sur son visage et il semblait vouloir en découdre avec la totalité des policiers qui l'entouraient. D'après les quelques marques que certains membres du groupe d'assaut portaient, il s'était âprement défendu. C'était typiquement le genre d'homme qui perdait son calme, voyait rouge, explosait de rage au point de se battre contre un homme deux fois plus grand et large que lui ou contre plusieurs hommes sans réfléchir à sa propre sécurité – Gibbs était sûr que Dinozzo était capable d'irriter volontairement ce genre d'adversaires ; pas pour les mêmes raisons cependant, pas par rage, ce qui n'était pas spécialement un signe de bonne santé mentale non plus… – En tout cas, Gibbs était sûr que McBenty n'avait pas le profil du type qui enlevait des jeunes hommes gradés pour les torturer et les tuer. A la rigueur, il s'arrangerait pour se battre avec eux dans un bar mais c'était tout. Et ces stupides policiers perdaient un temps précieux ! Un temps que Dinozzo n'avait pas !

Au commissariat, McBenty fut aussitôt amené en salle d'interrogatoire pendant qu'un groupe de policiers fouillaient sa maison. Stillway et deux de ses inspecteurs l'interrogeaient sans résultat. L'homme était plus que rétif et rien de probant n'avait pour le moment été trouvé à son domicile.

« Ordonnez qu'on interroge Jelly aussi ! exigea Gibbs qui se trouvait derrière le miroir de la salle d'interrogatoire en compagnie du chef de la police. Même si je me trompe et qu'il est coupable, McBenty ne dira rien avant des heures. Doublons nos chances…

_ Je ne peux pas faire arrêter un homme sans la moindre preuve, répondit Bensey.

_ Il correspond au signalement du témoin…

_ Nous n'avons qu'une approximation de la taille et la couleur des cheveux, c'est vague…

_ Il a été absent durant chacune des périodes où les victimes ont été torturées.

_ Il n'est pas le seul.

_ Il correspond au profil ! Vous avez arrêté McBenty sur ces mêmes faits ! »

Gibbs se sentait peu à peu perdre son calme. Pourquoi le chef de la police refusait, non seulement de reconnaître la justesse de son raisonnement, mais aussi de simplement interroger Jelly ?

« Jelly n'est pas McBenty. Vous avez bien vu les réactions que vous avez suscitées lorsque vous l'avez accusé…

_ Et vous êtes prêt à laisser un homme mourir pour ne pas… quoi ? Provoquer un esclandre ? La vie d'un homme, d'un inspecteur, compte-t-elle si peu pour vous ?! »

Gibbs était hors de lui. Bensey eut un sourire amer.

« Ce n'est pas d'un homme dont il s'agit, agent Gibbs. C'est d'Anthony Dinozzo !

_ Pardon ? »

Gibbs s'était figé. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il lui avait pourtant semblé que le chef de la police appréciait le gamin. Ne lui avait-il pas vanté ses qualités quand il l'avait forcé à travailler avec lui ?

« Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai autant insisté pour que vous fassiez équipe avec lui ? murmura Bensey. Anthony n'est pas là depuis deux ans et il s'est déjà attiré une montagne d'ennuis. Vous savez ce qui est arrivé il y a presque deux mois ? »

Gibbs hocha la tête. Bensey parut légèrement étonné mais ne commenta pas ce point.

« Deux policiers sont morts…

_ Ils étaient corrompus !

_ Ils faisaient partie de ce commissariat depuis des années. Ils sont morts et Dinozzo en est sorti vivant !

_ Il n'a fait que se défendre ! Ils voulaient le tuer !

_ Vous le savez et je le sais ! J'ai fait en sorte que tout le monde puisse accéder aux preuves mais vous croyez que ça change vraiment quelque chose ? Ils connaissaient Jeff Brendt et Alex Bailey depuis des années alors que Dinozzo n'a pas deux ans d'ancienneté ici ni nulle part ailleurs. Tout le monde sait qu'il a beaucoup changé d'endroits. A votre avis, qu'est-ce que les autres policiers peuvent en déduire ? Vous croyiez vraiment que l'ambiance orageuse qui règne dans ce commissariat n'était due qu'à cette enquête ?

_ Mais…

_ Il n'y a pas de mais, agent Gibbs ! J'ai voulu que vous fassiez équipe avec Anthony car je ne pouvais l'associer avec aucun autre inspecteur. J'avais espéré qu'avec le temps et si l'enquête était résolue alors les choses finiraient par s'arranger… Je vous l'avais confié pour que vous le gardiez en vie !

_ Vous n'êtes pas capable de vous faire obéir de vos hommes ?! cracha Gibbs que la remarque sur son incapacité à protéger Dinozzo avait rendu furieux.

_ Pas dans ce cas. Plus maintenant. Je pars à la retraite à la fin du mois. La plupart des inspecteurs ne feraient rien à Anthony mais ils ne l'aideraient pas non plus et encore moins mon successeur ! Si je fais arrêter un policier ayant travaillé ici depuis des décennies, dont le père et le grand-père étaient policiers à Baltimore, pour Anthony Dinozzo qui est, d'une certaine manière au moins, responsable de la mort de deux policiers qui, eux aussi, ont fait toute leur carrière ici et sont fils de policiers, et que Jelly est innocent, alors si Anthony est vivant, il ne s'en sortira pas ! Un policier meure facilement, agent Gibbs. Il suffit de répondre trop tard à une demande de renfort… »

L'amertume et les regrets étaient visibles dans le ton et l'expression de Bensey mais c'était très loin d'être suffisant pour Gibbs.

« Donc vous allez le laisser se faire torturer et mourir sans rien faire ? demanda-t-il d'un ton polaire.

_ Il est probablement déjà mort, murmura douloureusement le chef de la police.

_ Comme si j'allais laisser faire ça ! cracha Gibbs.

_ Je ne peux rien faire de plus, agent spécial Gibbs. Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer que McBenty soit le coupable ou que quelqu'un trouve un autre moyen… »

Gibbs fixa le vieil homme. Est-ce qu'il venait bien de lui conseiller de ne plus se soumettre à ses ordres, de laisser tomber leur collaboration ?

« Aucun inspecteur ne risquera sa carrière pour Anthony, ajouta Bensey en sortant de la pièce. »

Gibbs cilla. Le chef de la police avait insisté sur le mot inspecteur. Il sortit à son tour de la pièce et récupéra, en leur aboyant dessus, ses agents. Après cela, il se dirigea vers le laboratoire de la police de Baltimore, récupérant au passage Ducky et l'assistant du légiste.

En quelques phrases lapidaires, Gibbs expliqua la situation. Comme il l'avait supposé, les scientifiques et l'assistant du légiste se montrèrent tout à fait prêt à écouter ses soupçons et à faire ce qu'il fallait pour retrouver le gamin – les scientifiques n'étaient pas considérés comme des policiers à part entière par la plupart des inspecteurs alors que Dinozzo semblait s'être fait un devoir de les inonder de sucreries et de boissons énergisantes, obtenant ainsi avec un peu d'attention – et bien qu'il ne comprenait pas grand chose aux techniques utilisées par les scientifiques en question – leur sympathie et que les analyses de ses cas passent en premier.

« Je dois savoir où ils ont pu emmener Dinozzo, expliqua Gibbs. La moindre information qui pourrait me mener sur une piste est importante… »

Il fut coupé par l'arrivée du jeune bleu qui lui avait donné les mots de passe de Dinozzo le matin même. Le matin même… Il avait pourtant l'impression que cela faisait des jours…

« Le père de Jelly est mort une semaine avant qu'on retrouve la première victime, dit le jeune homme. Ça pourrait être le déclencheur ? »

Gibbs hocha la tête et Ducky entama une explication psychologique à laquelle Gibbs ne prêta aucune attention.

« Ça pourrait peut-être vous aider de parler à la famille de Jelly ? continua le jeune homme. Il est marié et sa mère vit avec eux. J'ai son adresse… »

Gibbs lui arracha presque le papier des mains mais lâcha tout de même un « bon boulot » qui fit briller de fierté les yeux du bleu.

Gibbs dut se retenir de ne pas secouer la vieille madame Jelly, dans sa maison trop propre, au jardin parfaitement entretenu avec des nains et des imitations de statues grecques qui donnaient envie à Gibbs d'user d'un club de golf sur les statuettes de la même manière que l'une de ses ex-femmes avait essayé de faire sur lui. La femme était à la limite de la sénilité, sa bru, les deux sœurs de Jelly, leurs conjoints et leurs enfants ne semblaient préoccupés que par les préparatifs de Noël et Gibbs eut beaucoup de mal à ce qu'ils lui dissent que Jelly n'était pas là, qu'il avait été absent toute la journée, qu'il disparaissait parfois pendant un ou deux jours depuis la mort de son père mais qu'il avait promis de rentrer ce soir. Gibbs se gela. S'il avait promis d'être présent pour Noël, cela signifiait qu'il allait tuer Dinozzo avant. Il ne lui restait probablement que quelques heures !

« Vous ne savez vraiment pas où votre mari pourrait être ? »

Ce n'était peut-être pas correct de demander à une femme où se trouvait son mari quand on envisageait de coller une balle dans la tête dudit mari mais Gibbs n'en avait que faire. Il aurait peut-être des regrets plus tard mais en ce moment, tout ce qui comptait, c'était retrouver Dinozzo.

« Mon père travaillait dans un entrepôt de bouteilles de gaz qui a fermé il y a quelques mois. Il me semble me souvenir que Dennis m'avait posé des questions à ce sujet… »

Gibbs écarquilla les yeux.

« Un entrepôt à l'écart de la ville ? »

La femme hocha la tête. Gibbs se gifla mentalement. Est-ce que personne n'avait vérifié cet entrepôt ?! Lui avait été trop préoccupé par l'état de Dinozzo mais les autres ? Ils avaient tout de même été appelés pour une raison !

La sonnerie de téléphone le coupa dans ses pensées.

« Jethro, ils ont trouvé une concordance ! Des particules de poussières retrouvées sur les corps sont similaires à des particules retrouvées sur les vêtements que portaient Dinozzo lorsqu'il a été blessé dans l'entrepôt… »

Gibbs remercia mentalement Ducky de ne pas avoir précisé que c'était lui qui avait blessé le gamin. Il ne savait même pas que les vêtements de Dinozzo avaient été récupérés pour analyses. Cela paraissait évident désormais mais à ce moment-là, il n'avait pas pensé à grand chose.

« Rejoins-moi à l'entrepôt ! ordonna Gibbs. Et emmène tout le matériel médical que tu pourras ! »

Gibbs savait qu'il ne pouvait pas appeler une ambulance avant d'être certain de trouver le gamin mais Ducky était médecin. Il pourrait peut-être faire la différence…

Le trajet jusqu'à l'entrepôt fut un cauchemar. Pour lui parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre d'arriver trop tard, pour ses agents parce que sa conduite aurait rendu malade même un cascadeur aux tendances suicidaires.

A peine arrivé, il sauta de la voiture, arme au poing, et se précipita dans l'entrepôt le plus silencieusement possible, ses agents le suivant après quelques secondes qui leur permirent d'arborer un teint moins verdâtre.

« Tu sais le plus drôle, Dennis ? Quand tu m'auras tué, je serais toujours plus jeune et plus gradé que toi… »

Les mots avaient été dits avec moquerie mais aussi avec une faiblesse qui fit frémir Gibbs. Il est vivant, se répéta-t-il. C'est la seule chose qui compte pour l'instant…

« Patron, on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend, souffla l'un de ses agents – Gibbs ne se préoccupa pas de savoir lequel. Nous devrions appeler des renforts…

_ Pas le temps ! »

Gibbs s'extirpa du couloir où il était invisible des occupants de la pièce, faisant une entrée fracassante. Jelly levait une batte de base-ball. Une balle traversa sa tête de part en part avant qu'il ne pût la fracasser contre Dinozzo. Marzetan se tenait un peu plus loin, affûtant un couteau. Une balle lui traversa le cou avant même qu'il eût pu seulement comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Gibbs se précipita vers le gamin. Il était menotté en position debout à un tuyau qui courait en hauteur mais ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus, manifestement brisées à coup de batte. Il était dans un état épouvantable et couvert de sang, les yeux fermés, probablement inconscient. Gibbs allait faire sauter les menottes en tirant dessus quand un de ses agents, Dailor ?, lui hurla de ne pas le faire, lui rappelant qu'ils se trouvaient dans une usine où avaient été entreposées des bouteilles de gaz. D'un seul coup de feu, il aurait pu tous les faire sauter… Il utilisa la pince que Bloch lui apporta, réceptionnant l'inspecteur dans les bras.

« Allez, gamin, tiens le coup ! murmura-t-il alors que Dailor appelait une ambulance.

_ Vous les avez pas raté… ceux-là, entendit-il faiblement.

_ Eh ! Je t'interdis de mourir ! Pas ce jour là ! Pas ici !

_ C'était Jelly…

_ Quoi ?

_ Qui… avait appelé pour dire que… Marzetan était dans l'entrepôt… C'était un piège… Il vou… voulait provoquer une catastrophe pour… pour qu'on arrête l'enquête… Pas votre faute… »

La respiration de Dinozzo était difficile et douloureuse. Gibbs serra un peu plus fort le gamin contre lui.

« Tu vas vivre ! Tu m'entends ? Tu vas vivre !

_ Ducky arrive, patron ! »

Gibbs laissa échapper un soupir. Ça irait. Ça devait aller désormais !

***

Ziva et McGee étaient pendus aux lèvres de Ducky. Abby n'avait cessé de pousser des cris tout au long de l'histoire. Même Gusman semblait fasciné. Gibbs, lui, essayait désespérément de chasser les images qui lui revenaient à l'esprit. Il jeta un regard vers le bureau de son agent senior mais le voir vide n'avait rien de rassurant.

« Gibbs lui a sauvé la vie… C'est comme ça que Tony est entré au NCIS, dit Ziva en reprenant pied dans la réalité. »

Ducky laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Oh non, ma chère. Cela, c'était juste leur rencontre. Pour ce qui est de l'entrée d'Anthony au NCIS, ça n'avait même pas commencé… »

Les deux agents le regardèrent, les yeux ronds et la bouche béante.

« Continue ! supplia McGee. Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter comme ça… »


	10. Le petit prince et les serpents

_Merci à tous mes reviewers._

_Encore un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup avec beaucoup plus d'explications sur les liens qui unissent Gibbs et Tony. De nombreux flash-back de différentes époques aussi ; ça risque d'arriver souvent dans les chapitres suivants, mon histoire est loin d'être linéaire…_

_J'espère que vous connaissez __Le Petit Prince__ d'Antoine de Saint-Exupéry sinon, non seulement vous manquez quelque chose (mais c'est tout à fait rattrapable) mais en plus vous risquez de perdre un peu de l'histoire… Enfin, vous verrez._

_Pour le chapitre précédent, les policiers de Baltimore ne cherchent pas vraiment à tuer Tony, c'est plus nuancé que ça, mais disons que si on leur donnait le choix entre la vie de Tony et celle d'un des leurs, ils n'hésiteraient pas un instant. Et être flic sans pouvoir faire confiance à ses partenaires équivaut à un aller simple vers le cimetière…_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 10 :**

« Comment allait Tony ? demanda finalement Ziva.

_ Pas très bien, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, répondit doucement Ducky. Cela faisait plus de dix-huit heures qu'ils le torturaient… Mais il a très rapidement repris conscience. A son grand regret probablement quand il a appris qu'il allait probablement devoir passer les deux prochains mois à l'hôpital… »

***

Gibbs avait passé une demi-douzaine d'heures dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, à regarder sans le voir le ballet des patients et des infirmières un soir de Noël, s'asseyant sur les inconfortables chaises en plastique avant de se relever, de marcher de long en large dans la salle et de se rasseoir pour recommencer son manège quelques minutes plus tard. Les autres personnes présentes le fuyaient comme la peste mais Gibbs en avait surpris plus d'un à le regarder avec compassion quand ils pensaient qu'il ne les voyait pas. Il avait ordonné à ses agents de régler les détails avec la police de Baltimore avant de monter dans l'ambulance puis les avait renvoyés chez eux pour qu'ils pussent profiter de Noël.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir le corps torturé du jeune inspecteur, son corps se superposant à celui des autres victimes, mortes ! Il était presque arrivé trop tard ! Peut-être que c'était toujours le cas… Cela faisait des heures désormais que Dinozzo avait été amené au bloc opératoire et personne n'était encore venu l'informer de son état. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Etait-ce un bon ou un mauvais signe ? Ducky était parti s'informer depuis près d'une heure et Gibbs craignait ce qui pouvait expliquer que cela prît autant de temps.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le chef de la police. Gibbs n'avait jamais été policier et les marines avaient leurs propres règles mais il savait que les dynasties policières signifiaient quelque chose. Particulièrement dans une ville comme Baltimore où le taux de criminalité était bien au-dessus de la moyenne urbaine nationale. Si on rajoutait le peu de respect que le gamin semblait porter à la hiérarchie, il s'était effectivement attiré beaucoup d'ennuis… C'était totalement injuste bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas comme si la vie était juste. Il y avait probablement à parier que Dinozzo ne travaillerait plus depuis longtemps à Baltimore si Samuel Bensey n'avait pas tâcher de le protéger. Avec peu de succès, soit dit en passant. Mais l'homme prenait sa retraite. Il n'y aurait plus personne pour éviter au gamin d'être viré ou même pire…

« Alors Ducky ? demanda Gibbs en se précipitant vers le médecin légiste qui entrait à peine dans la salle d'attente.

_ Il vient de sortir du bloc. L'opération est un succès et les médecins sont optimistes. C'est un battant. Les médecins ne voulaient pas croire qu'il soit resté conscient aussi longtemps. Il a été capable de signer les autorisations d'opérer avant de s'évanouir… »

Gibbs pensa avec une certaine amertume que c'était probablement parce qu'il n'y avait personne pour le faire à sa place. Un problème récurrent pour les personnes sans famille… Cela faisait des années qu'il avait inscrit Ducky comme la personne à contacter et son tuteur s'il se trouvait incapable de prendre les décisions nécessaires à sa santé. Il aurait parié que le gamin n'avait personne.

***

Gibbs avait résolu ce problème la première fois que Dinozzo avait été assez sérieusement blessé pour nécessiter une intervention chirurgicale.

Cela devait faire environ six mois qu'il travaillait au NCIS et il avait pris une balle dans le ventre en sauvant la fille d'un commandant qui avait été kidnappée pour faire chanter son père. La fillette était sauve mais Tony se vidait de son sang et avait perdu conscience avant d'arriver à l'hôpital.

Les chirurgiens ne pouvaient opérer sans une autorisation. C'était la première et dernière fois que Gibbs appela Dinozzo senior. Il dût menacer d'appeler le FISC pour enfin obtenir de parler au père de son agent qui raccrocha aussitôt après lui avoir dit qu'il n'avait pas de fils. Il était heureux pour lui qu'il se trouvât à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de Gibbs car celui-ci lui aurait probablement tiré une balle dans la tête.

Il fallut se débrouiller. Avec l'aide d'Abby, dont les talents de faussaire n'étaient plus à prouver, il s'inscrivit lui-même comme personne à contacter pour Tony. Et, quand le gamin se réveilla, il lui ordonna d'un ton rude qui cachait mal son soulagement de le voir réveiller de choisir quelqu'un pour qu'il ne risquât plus de mourir pour de stupides paperasseries légales. Gibbs se sentit inexplicablement ému quand le gamin laissa son nom. Il aurait dû comprendre que cela le conduirait à passer plus de temps dans des salles d'attente d'hôpitaux qu'il ne l'avait fait de toute sa vie précédant sa rencontre avec Dinozzo. Il en profita pour améliorer son rôle de bâtard fini dans tous les hôpitaux de la région. Le personnel hospitalier tremblait à chaque fois qu'on leur annonçait qu'un agent du NCIS était hospitalisé et ils n'étaient jamais aussi efficaces – et effrayés – que quand Tony était blessé. Plus personne ne lui parlait d'heures de visite et les chefs de service étaient obligés de lui faire eux-mêmes leurs rapports sur la santé de Dinozzo. Mais, toute aussi effrayées qu'elles fussent, les infirmières se montraient aimables et compatissantes – comprenez qu'elles lui apportaient du café et des coussins pour que ses nuits fussent plus confortables – gloussant sur le tableau « so cute » que formaient « le père et le fils ». Gibbs avait toujours trouvé plus simple de ne pas les contredire sur leur situation familiale. Après tout, l'important était qu'on le laissât rester auprès de son agent…

***

Gibbs avait refusé de quitter l'hôpital avant que le gamin ne se fût réveillé et que les médecins l'eurent assuré qu'il survivrait. Il n'était alors parti qu'un peu plus d'une heure, le temps de prendre une douche à son hôtel, de se changer et de faire des réserves de café. A son retour, Samuel Bensey se tenait auprès du jeune inspecteur qui semblait toujours revenir d'un séjour en enfer mais qui était conscient et déjà pressé de quitter l'hôpital. Le chef de la police était manifestement présent depuis un certain temps mais Gibbs n'aurait su dire avec certitude de quoi ils avaient parlé. Il était probable que Bensey avait mis Dinozzo au courant des derniers événements de l'enquête.

« Vous trouverez ma lettre de démission dans le tiroir du haut de mon bureau. Vous n'aurez qu'à remplir la date dans l'espace laissé vide, entendit Gibbs.

_ Anthony… commença le chef de la police. »

L'homme semblait avoir pris dix ans et paraissait gêné et attristé. Gibbs aurait presque pu se sentir désolé pour lui. Presque…

« Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, continua le gamin d'un ton froid mais qui ne parvenait pas à dissimuler sa faiblesse. Mes presque deux années à Baltimore auront été une expérience riche en enseignements…

_ Anthony…

_ Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël, monsieur. »

Samuel Bensey soupira mais finit par quitter la chambre après un joyeux Noël peu convaincu. Il jeta un drôle de regard à Gibbs quand il le croisa devant la porte de la chambre mais ne dit rien.

« Une lettre de démission toute prête dans un tiroir ? releva Gibbs en entrant dans la chambre, s'attirant un regard surpris du gamin. »

Celui-ci haussa difficilement une épaule.

« Pas la première fois que je ne suis pas capable de donner ma démission en main propre, c'est plus pratique comme ça… »

***

Gibbs remarqua le regard que Ziva et McGee posèrent sur le bureau de leur partenaire.

« Il n'y en a plus, arrêta-t-il Ziva avant que la jeune femme n'ouvrît les tiroirs du bureau de Tony.

_ Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? »

Gusman éclata proprement de rire, faisant se tourner les deux agents vers lui.

« Probablement parce qu'il a vérifié, réussit à répondre Gusman entre deux éclats de rire. Quand as-tu forcé ce tiroir pour la dernière fois ? ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Gibbs cette fois-ci. La dernière fois que tu as crû avoir tout bousillé ? »

Gibbs préféra ne pas répondre. De toute façon, il n'avait pas eu à forcer le tiroir. Cela faisait longtemps que Tony ne le fermait plus à clef.

Ziva et McGee alternaient les regards chargés d'incompréhension entre Gusman et lui. Abby et Ducky étouffaient plus ou moins bien leurs gloussements. Bande de traîtres !

« Gibbs s'arrangeait toujours pour partir après Tony afin de pouvoir forcer son tiroir et déchirer sa lettre de démission. Ça a duré exactement trois mois, deux semaines et cinq jours…

_ Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir ça ? grogna Gibbs. »

Gusman lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

« Vous observer tous les deux était devenu le jeu principal au NCIS. Même le directeur s'y intéressait. Il ne participait pas aux paris par contre… Tu aurais dû voir ton visage ce jour-là… »

***

C'était un soir de début juin. Un vendredi. Comme d'habitude, Gibbs attendit que Dinozzo fût parti pour se diriger vers le bureau de son agent, ouvrir le tiroir et prendre la lettre. Mais sa routine fut brisée quand il ne trouva pas la feuille posée en évidence tout au-dessus de la pile d'objets hétéroclites et de papiers que semblaient collectionner le gamin. Gibbs fouilla le tiroir. Rien. Il le retourna complètement. Toujours rien. Il força les autres tiroirs, constatant dans un coin de son esprit qu'aucun des tiroirs n'avaient été fermés à clef contrairement à l'habitude. Il ne trouva aucune lettre. Il n'y avait pas de lettre. Il. N'y. Avait. Pas. De. Lettre. Le gamin n'avait pas laissé de lettre de démission dans un tiroir. Il n'y avait pas de lettre ! Gibbs se sentait euphorique. Est-ce que cela signifiait que son agent avait enfin décidé de rester ? Avait enfin compris que Gibbs ne le laisserait jamais partir ? Est-ce qu'il se sentait enfin chez lui ? Auprès des siens ?

Il allait commander une pizza. Pepperonis, saucisses et œuf. Et acheter un pack de bières. Ce pourrait être amusant de passer chez le gamin pour partager un repas au lieu de l'enlever – une habitude que Gibbs avait prise quand il craignait que Tony ne prît la fuite.

Il allait peut-être falloir qu'il arrêtât de sourire comme cela s'il ne voulait pas provoquer de crise cardiaque. Et il faudrait vérifier qu'il n'y avait toujours pas de lettre le lendemain. Juste au cas où…

***

« C'est tellement étrange de penser que Tony ne voulait pas rester au NCIS, dit finalement Ziva. »

McGee approuva vigoureusement et Gibbs ne put empêcher un petit sourire de satisfaction. Il avait eu du mal mais il était finalement parvenu à attacher Tony. L'homme lui avait donné du fil à retordre mais cela valait le coup. Après tout, à vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire.

« Il ne voulait déjà pas y entrer, répondit Ducky, amusé.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Ziva. Il venait de démissionner. Gibbs ne lui a pas proposé un job ?

_ Oh, si. Il l'a fait ! »

Et le sourire de Ducky était tout à fait moqueur.

***

« Une idée de ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? demanda Gibbs en se laissant tomber sur la chaise à côté du lit de Dinozzo.

_ Les médecins veulent me garder deux mois ! s'exclama le gamin, clairement horrifié.

_ Je suppose qu'ils savent ce qui est nécessaire… tenta Gibbs qui se sentait mal venu de commenter alors qu'il avait toujours lui-même été du genre à ne pas écouter les prescriptions médicales.

_ Ils disent que ma guérison puis ma rééducation nécessitent ma présence à l'hôpital. Je déteste les hôpitaux !

_ Eh bien… Euh… »

L'éloquence n'avait jamais été une des grandes qualités de Gibbs mais là, il se surpassait !

« Et quand tu sortiras de l'hôpital, tu sais ce que tu vas faire ?

_ Pas vraiment. Je trouverai bien. Ce n'est pas comme si cette situation était nouvelle…

_ Tu… Tu pourrais venir travailler avec moi, proposa presque timidement Gibbs. »

Bon sang, le gamin le mettait vraiment dans tous ses états !

Dinozzo le regarda les yeux ronds.

« Pardon ?!

_ Au NCIS. Comme agent spécial, expliqua Gibbs qui se rappela que le gamin venait à peine de se réveiller d'une sérieuse opération.

_ Non.

_ Non ? Non quoi ?

_ Je ne veux pas de votre pitié ! cria presque le gamin.

_ Ce n'est pas… Enfin pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu croies que j'agis avec toi par pitié ? Ce n'est pas de la pitié ! Je te propose un job…

_ Eh bien je n'en veux pas, affirma Dinozzo, buté.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu tiens donc tant à rester au chômage ? grinça Gibbs qui venait probablement de décrocher l'oscar du plus pitoyable orateur. »

Evidemment, le gamin avait pris la mouche.

« Vous savez ce que vous pouvez en faire de votre offre d'emploi ? cria-t-il. Vous pouvez vous la fourrez dans le cul et la faire remonter jusqu'à vous en étouffer ! »

Gibbs se releva brusquement. Manquant s'étouffer de colère et d'un autre sentiment qu'il refusait de nommer, il sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

« Où est-ce que tu vas, Jethro ? demanda Ducky en l'arrêtant alors qu'il remontait les couloirs de l'hôpital à grands pas rageurs.

_ Je m'en vais !

_ Tu t'en v… Comment ça tu t'en vas ? J'aurais crû que tu resterais auprès de ce cher jeune homme… »

Gibbs voulut continuer sa route mais devant l'absence de volonté du légiste de se dégager de son chemin, il se trouva forcé de répondre.

« Je lui ai proposé de venir travailler au NCIS.

_ Parfait. Je suis sûr qu'un peu de sang frais fera du bien à l'équipe. Mais tu devrais encore plus rester auprès de lui. Ce n'est pas une situation facile pour lui…

_ Il a refusé ! le coupa Gibbs.

_ Ah, répondit simplement le médecin.

_ Ah ! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à répondre ? Maintenant laisse-moi partir ! Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici…

_ Tu n'es pas seulement vexé, Jethro. Tu es aussi blessé. »

Gibbs lui adressa un regard noir mais son vieil ami n'y prêta aucune attention.

« Je t'ai connu plus insistant. Quoi ? Tu lui as proposé de travailler pour toi, il a refusé et… c'est tout ? Où est le Jethro que je connais ? Celui qui ne lâche jamais son os ? Qui insiste jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'il veut ?

_ Il ne veut pas travailler avec moi ! répondit Gibbs en insistant sur le verbe. »

Même à lui sa voix lui apparut blessée.

Ducky soupira.

« Ce qui est important est rarement facile, Jethro… »

Gibbs se jura de se mettre à hurler si le médecin légiste entreprenait de lui raconter une de ses histoires.

« As-tu déjà lu le _Petit Prince_, le coupa Ducky, le prenant totalement par surprise. »

Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de se demander si son vieil ami n'avait pas pris un coup sur la tête. Il hocha cependant la tête. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir lu le _Petit Prince_ lorsqu'il était enfant ou adolescent mais il l'avait lu à Kelly. Shannon était persuadée qu'il n'était jamais trop tôt pour lire les classiques… **(1)**

« Te souviens-tu du passage avec le renard ? »

Gibbs hocha lentement la tête, ne voyant toujours pas où son ami voulait en venir.

« Eh bien, il ne te reste plus qu'à imiter ce cher petit prince. Apprivoise-le ! »

Et Ducky le laissa planté là, après lui avoir collé un café dans les mains, l'air hagard et des questions sur la santé mentale du légiste.

Apprivoiser Dinozzo ? Est-ce que le gamin ressemblait à un renard ? Et pire encore, est-ce qu'il avait lui-même quoi que ce fût à voir avec le petit prince du livre ? Bien sûr que non ! A la rigueur, s'il fallait vraiment chercher des analogies, il se voyait assez dans le rôle de l'aviateur. Du coup, Dinozzo ferait un petit prince plutôt convaincant : un gamin aussi exaspérant qu'attachant… Sauf que dans l'histoire, le petit prince mourrait, à la fin ! Oh bien sûr, on racontait qu'il était retourné sur sa planète mais Gibbs n'était pas crédule. Il mourrait ! Et de toute façon, il partait loin de l'aviateur… Tout ça à cause d'un maudit serpent ! Il ne laisserait aucun serpent lui prendre Dinozzo ! Le gamin finirait forcément par y passer si personne n'était là pour le protéger. Gibbs se sentait une âme de chasseur de serpents…

***

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Tony ait refusé de travailler avec Gibbs, s'étonna McGee. C'est tellement étrange !

_ Et pourtant, c'est l'exacte vérité, répondit Ducky. Tony a toujours été une personne compliquée…

_ Et donc, qu'a fait Gibbs ? demanda Ziva.

_ Pendant les six semaines qui ont suivi, répondit Gusman, on a vu Gibbs faire le trajet jusqu'à Baltimore tous les jours, sans la moindre exception, qu'il eut une affaire ou non, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. »

**(1) Ayant dernièrement relu le **_**Petit Prince**_**, je me suis aperçu que bien que son auteur fut français, ce livre avait d'abord été publié en anglais aux Etats-Unis. Il n'y a donc rien d'improbable à ce que Ducky et Gibbs le connaissent.**


	11. Mon agent

_Merci à tous mes reviewers._

_J'ai oublié de vous remercier au dernier chapitre pour avoir dépassé les 100 reviews. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, alors merci, merci !_

_Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre. Je suppose qu'il est plus drôle que les précédents mais peut-être moins chargé d'émotions… J'en ai effacé une bonne partie car je n'arrivais pas à exprimer ce que je voulais. J'espère que le résultat ne sera pas trop mal…_

_Encore une fois, un Gibbs chamboulé par son futur agent qui ne semble pas être prêt à se laisser apprivoiser facilement… Il va falloir du temps à Gibbs pour pouvoir se comporter envers Tony comme on le voit faire dans la série. Pour le moment… il a trop peur qu'il mette les voiles…_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 11 :**

« Et qu'est-ce que Gibbs a fait là-bas pour que Tony change d'avis ? demanda Ziva. Parce qu'il a bien dû changer d'avis…

_ Cela, ma chère, est un mystère. Je sais juste que Gibbs se rendait tous les jours à l'hôpital de Baltimore… »

Gibbs esquissa un léger sourire.

***

Les infirmières avaient très rapidement appris qu'il n'y avait pas d'heures de visites qui tenaient quand cela le concernait. Ce n'était pas qu'il cherchait volontairement à outrepasser les règles mais avec son travail au NCIS et les dizaines de kilomètres nécessaires pour se rendre jusqu'à Baltimore, il arrivait souvent en pleine nuit. Pas que cela semblât gêner le gamin. Il était toujours réveillé, quelque fût l'heure à laquelle Gibbs entrait dans sa chambre.

Gibbs avait rapidement compris qu'il était le seul visiteur du gamin. Aussi, il aurait trouvé futé si la seule raison du refus de Dinozzo d'accepter le job était qu'il voulait ainsi s'assurer un visiteur quotidien. Mais il savait qu'il n'en était rien. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, en revanche, c'était pourquoi le gamin refusait de travailler avec lui et comment il pourrait lui faire changer d'avis.

Parfois, Gibbs restait juste là, assis à côté du lit, sur une inconfortable chaise en plastique vert. Parfois, ils regardaient un film que le gamin commentait dans les moindres détails au point que Gibbs aurait pu le prendre pour un critique cinématographique ou le réalisateur dudit film. Parfois, ils parlaient. En général, cela se finissait en dispute. Bon, parfois cela commençait même en dispute.

Dinozzo avait pris l'habitude de l'accueillir avec quelques sarcasmes du style « On ne vous confie pas beaucoup d'affaires, n'est-ce pas ? », « Votre facture d'essence doit commencer à chiffrer, non ? », « Les cours du café ont subi une forte augmentation, je viens enfin de découvrir pourquoi : Votre consommation a fait exploser la demande »… et des milliers d'autres phrases de ce genre, certaines de beaucoup plus mauvais goût.

A chaque fois, Gibbs lui proposait de venir travailler au NCIS. Parfois, c'était la première chose qu'il disait. Parfois, la dernière. D'autres fois, il le lui proposait au milieu d'une conversation portant sur un tout autre sujet ; parfois même au milieu d'une phrase. Le gamin refusait toujours. Mais toujours avec une réponse différente qui lui donnait un bon indice de l'état de santé – physique et mentale – de Dinozzo. Plus la réponse était courte et simple, plus le gamin allait bien. La grossièreté et la brusquerie indiquaient sa fatigue et sa lassitude. Les explications délirantes à rallonge étaient le signe de mauvaises journées, de douleurs physiques et de désespoir. Au moins, cela lui permettait d'apprendre à connaître le gamin…

Gibbs avait abordé la première semaine avec assurance et énergie, la seconde avec une légère inquiétude et beaucoup de questions. Lors de la troisième, un certain découragement avait commencé à pointer le nez, vite remplacé par la colère la semaine suivante. A la fin de la cinquième semaine, Gibbs commença à se demander s'il devait s'avouer vaincu. Dinozzo refusait continuellement ses propositions et Gibbs ne savait plus quoi inventer. Est-ce qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucun moyen de convaincre le gamin ? Est-ce qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas travailler avec lui ?

Il était heureux qu'il n'y eût aucun cas difficile durant ces six semaines car l'esprit de Gibbs n'était certainement pas à son travail. Non, il était constamment fixé sur un jeune homme bloqué dans un lit d'hôpital à Baltimore, un jeune homme plus buté qu'il ne l'était lui-même, mais aussi blessé physiquement et mentalement d'une manière que Gibbs ne parvenait ni à comprendre ni surtout à soulager.

« Vous n'avez vraiment rien de mieux à faire que de venir tous les jours proposer à un ex-inspecteur de travailler pour vous ? »

Six semaines que le gamin s'était fait torturer et presque rien n'avait changé. Dinozzo semblait plus souriant – d'un vrai sourire – depuis qu'il avait commencé sa rééducation et qu'elle avançait bien. Gibbs avait interrogé les médecins : ils lui avaient tous dit que le gamin était obstiné, n'hésitait pas à aller bien au-delà de ses forces et était plus que décidé à retrouver la totalité de ses capacités. Etrangement, ce portrait n'étonnait pas Gibbs… Et il y avait les regards que lui jetait le môme. Il ne se souciait pas que Gibbs le vît l'observer mais ses regards étaient étranges. Un peu comme s'il essayait de lire en lui mais Gibbs n'arrivait pas à déterminer si ce qu'il lisait lui convenait ou non. Dinozzo parvenait toujours à éviter de répondre à ses questions grâce à une pirouette : blague ou moquerie.

« Non, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, répondit simplement Gibbs.

_ Vous n'avez pas l'habitude qu'on vous résiste, n'est-ce pas ? »

Gibbs hésita quelques instants avant de répondre. Mais il se doutait que mentir n'arrangerait rien à la situation.

« C'est vrai, je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me résiste mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je veux t'engager…

_ Vous avez de tels problèmes de personnel ?

_ J'arrive toujours à trouver des agents. Même s'il reste rarement plus de deux ans…

_ M'étonne pas, grommela le gamin. Je ne suis jamais resté plus de deux ans au même endroit non plus. C'est pour cela que vous voulez m'engager ? Pour que, quand je partirai, vous ne pensiez pas que c'est votre faute ?

_ Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

_ Je n'ai même pas encore accepté ! se moqua le gamin.

_ Pas encore ? Ça veut dire que c'est juste une question de temps ? demanda Gibbs, une note d'espoir perçant dans sa voix. »

Le gamin lui jeta son drôle de regard.

« Vous allez le regretter…

_ Je prends le risque ! répondit aussitôt Gibbs en espérant qu'il avait bien compris qu'ils venaient d'avancer d'un grand pas et qu'il n'allait pas être déçu.

_ Vous avez fait un dossier sur moi ? demanda Dinozzo, changeant apparemment de conversation.

_ Non. »

Le gamin lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce que d'autres ont écrit sur toi…

_ Vous croyez tout savoir de moi, c'est ça ? se moqua Dinozzo.

_ Non. Mais je ne crois pas que je te connaîtrais mieux en faisant des recherches sur toi. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je me fierais au jugement de personnes que je ne connais pas !

_ C'est étonnamment sensé…

_ Dis que je suis fou !

_ C'est ce que je dis ! »

L'insolence du gamin était hallucinante. Gibbs le voulait dans son équipe. Il pouvait déjà imaginer les plaintes qu'il recevrait à son sujet.

« Je suis un ancien marine… commença Gibbs sans trop savoir où il espérait aboutir.

_ Ce qui signifie que vous êtes ou un crétin à qui on a bourré la tête pour servir de chair à canon ou un sadomasochiste à tendances perverses et suicidaires… »

Gibbs sourit. Vraiment. D'un vrai et grand sourire.

« Je parie que tu serais capable de dire ça devant une armée entière… »

Le gamin hocha la tête.

« … mais pas dans une manifestation anti-militaire…

_ Ou serait le fun de critiquer l'armée au milieu d'un cortège qui la critique déjà ? »

Gibbs secoua la tête, amusé.

« Et c'est moi qui suis suicidaire ? »

Le gamin haussa les épaules.

« Si vous arrivez à me faire sortir d'ici, c'est OK. »

Gibbs cilla.

« C'est OK ? Tu veux dire que tu acceptes de venir travailler au NCIS ?

_ Apparemment…

_ Je reviens tout de suite ! »

Comme si après ça, un médecin avait la moindre chance de ne pas signer le bon de sortie de Dinozzo !

***

« Alors ? insista Ziva. Comment as-tu fait pour convaincre Tony ? »

Gibbs resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes. En toute honnêteté, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui avait fait changer d'avis Tony. Il n'y avait pas eu d'évènement particulier mais peut-être que le seul fait qu'il fût venu tous les jours sans la moindre exception et qu'il eût insisté avait été suffisant. Il avait dû réussir une sorte de test. Gibbs avait souvent eu l'impression que Tony se faisait une opinion sur les gens en leur faisant passer des tests. Que personne à part lui n'eût la moindre idée d'en quoi lesdits tests consistaient était probablement secondaire. Gibbs avait l'impression d'avoir passé des centaines de tests pendant les premiers mois de Tony au NCIS – normalement c'était lui qui faisait passer des tests ! – apparemment, il avait dû les réussir.

« Nous avons fait un marché, répondit simplement Gibbs, s'attirant ainsi inévitablement les regards des cinq autres. »

Gibbs feignit de soupirer.

« Il a accepté de travailler au NCIS si je le faisais sortir de l'hôpital…

_ Les médecins n'avaient aucune chance, remarqua McGee, rapidement approuvé par Ziva. »

Ducky leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tony et toi êtes de vraies têtes de mules quand il est question d'hôpital ! Vous vous êtes bien trouvés. Il faudra tout de même un jour que vous arrêtiez de penser que les médecins sont des ennemis…

_ Tu es médecin, le contredit Gibbs.

_ Médecin légiste ! Un médecin pour les morts ! Bon sang, ne laissez jamais un psychiatre entrer ici… »

Abby, Ziva et McGee sourirent au médecin légiste avec un sourire un peu fou qu'il avait davantage l'habitude de voir sur le visage de Dinozzo. Bon sang, c'était contagieux en plus !

« Et donc Tony a accepté de venir travailler pour toi et… c'est tout ? s'étonna Ziva. »

Gusman étouffa un rire. S'il continuait ainsi, il risquait de mourir de détresse respiratoire avant la fin de l'histoire.

« Ce n'était que le début, sourit Ducky. Tout le monde au NCIS a eu plus que l'occasion de pouvoir observer Gibbs et son nouvel agent…

_ Ils ont été l'objet de toutes les conversations pendant plusieurs mois ! s'exclama Gusman. Je me souviens encore du premier jour où tu as ramené Tony au NCIS. Traîné est le mot exact… »

Gibbs refusa de commenter cette dernière phrase. Ziva et McGee regardaient désormais Gusman avec impatience.

« On avait tous entendu parler par Ducky et les agents de Gibbs du jeune inspecteur qui avait fait tourner la tête de Gibbs… »

Le regard noir que jeta Gibbs au chef d'équipe suite à cette expression ne sembla que l'amuser davantage.

« … et nous savions tous où Gibbs se rendait chaque jour. Alors, bien évidemment, nous crevions de curiosité ! Et un jour, Gibbs est sorti de l'ascenseur en traînant pratiquement un jeune homme dans un costard hors de prix jusqu'au bureau du directeur… »

En six semaines, les cheveux de Tony avaient repris une couleur et une coupe plus conventionnelle et il avait échangé ses vêtements d'adolescent rebelle contre un costume de grand couturier qui avait presque fait autant tiquer Gibbs que les vêtements précédents. Il paraissait à peine plus âgé mais c'était peut-être dû en partie à sa pâleur, conséquence de son long séjour à l'hôpital.

« Gibbs lui a fait traverser tout l'étage jusqu'au bureau de Morrow sans s'arrêter une seconde. Il a ouvert la porte sans frapper, comme à son habitude, mais n'a pas pris la peine de la refermer derrière eux ce qui a permis à tout le monde d'entendre la suite… »

Gusman fit une pause afin de faire monter le suspense. Gibbs roula des yeux.

« Il a déclaré : voici mon nouvel agent ! »

Ziva et McGee lui adressèrent des regards bovins.

« Et ?

_ C'était non seulement la première fois que Gibbs présentait lui-même un agent mais c'était surtout la première fois qu'il disait « mon agent » !

_ Comment ça ? demanda McGee.

_ Gibbs n'utilisait jamais de possessif quand il parlait de ses agents. Il les désignait par leur nom de famille ou comme des membres de son équipe, expliqua Ducky. Jamais comme SES agents. »

Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel. Toutes ces histoires pour un petit déterminant de rien du tout…

« J'imagine que ça aussi, ça a changé après l'arrivée de Tony, supposa Ziva.

_ Oui. Quand il a été question de former une véritable équipe. Mais nous n'en sommes pas là, continua Gusman. A ce moment là, Matt Bloch et Sean Dailor, les agents qui travaillaient avec Gibbs lors de l'enquête à Baltimore, étaient toujours là, en partie à cause de leur curiosité, en partie parce que Gibbs étant plus intéressé par sa dernière recrue, il les laissait à peu près tranquille.

_ Les débuts de Tony ont été difficiles ? supposa McGee.

_ Le gamin était plutôt rebelle aux ordres et le caractère de Gibbs n'a jamais été facile. Mais il faisait des efforts ! »

Gibbs secoua lentement la tête. Il ne savait jamais vraiment comment se comporter avec Tony à l'époque. Le gamin l'appelait monsieur et le vouvoyait continuellement, sciemment, ce qui était très loin d'être une preuve de respect mais moins une marque d'insolence qu'une manière de mettre une barrière entre eux, comme à Baltimore. Gusman n'avait pas tout à fait tort, il ne s'était jamais donné autant de mal que pour Tony même si ses méthodes n'avaient jamais été franchement conventionnelles. Déjà sa manie d' « enlever » Tony à chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir bousillé quelque chose avec lui…

Gibbs ne saurait dire avec exactitude à quel moment et pour quelle raison il avait « enlevé » le gamin la première fois après Baltimore. Cela avait été une innovation qui était très vite devenue une tradition. Il avait fallu un moment à Gibbs pour comprendre que rien n'aurait été possible sans, au moins, un minimum de coopération de la part de Tony.

***

Coller le gamin dans sa voiture était le plus difficile. Après, compte tenu de sa conduite, il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il essayât de sauter en marche.

Dinozzo n'avait pas fait trop de difficulté pour entrer chez lui, probablement trop curieux de voir où et comment vivait son nouveau patron pour faire demi-tour.

Gibbs le jeta pratiquement dans la cave, après tout c'était là qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps quand il était chez lui. Le plus clair de son temps… drôle d'expression lorsqu'on savait qu'elle concernait une pièce souterraine et sans fenêtre…

« Une cave ?! Je savais que vous aviez des tendances perverses ! Désolé, mais les trucs SM moi… »

Gibbs n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le gamin s'était tu en apercevant le bateau.

« Vous construisez un bateau dans votre cave ?! Sérieusement, c'est… bizarre. Plus bizarre qu'Abby. Et après ? Une fois construit, vous le redécoupez pour le sortir en pièces détachées, genre bateau IKEA® ? »

Gibbs ne répondit rien mais sortit la bouteille de bourbon et en versa une large rasade dans… un pot ayant contenu des clous. Il n'était pas vraiment l'hôte parfait mais il doutait que Dinozzo y prêtât attention.

« Je ne bois pas de bourbon ! lui répondit le gamin d'un ton froid qui surprit Gibbs. »

Dinozzo faillit ajouter quelque chose mais il s'abstint finalement, laissant l'ambiance s'alourdir. Gibbs n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer mais il était certain qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister sur ce sujet.

« Tu veux essayer ? demanda-t-il en lui désignant le bateau et du papier de verre. »

Le gamin le regarda d'un air interloqué.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment doué en bricolage, finit-il par dire.

_ C'est parce que personne ne t'a appris comment faire…

_ Ouais… Je suppose que c'est le problème, murmura Dinozzo. »

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à travailler sur le bateau avant qu'il ne laissât le gamin s'endormir sur le vieux canapé qui avait échoué dans la cave à partir du moment où celle-ci était devenue sa seconde chambre.

Alors qu'il regardait Dinozzo dormir à peu près paisiblement, Gibbs fut frappé par le fait qu'il n'avait jamais laissé aucun de ses agents entrer chez lui et encore moins y dormir. Il avait invité Ducky et Abby à dîner quelques fois, même s'il préférait les emmener au restaurant, et Abby avait dû passer une nuit ou deux lors d'affaires qui la touchaient particulièrement et qu'elle était effrayée. Mais aucun de ses agents n'avait mis les pieds chez lui. Pourtant, cela lui semblait presque naturel de voir le gamin y dormir.

Et cela allait se reproduire maintes et maintes fois…

***

« Et qu'a dit le directeur Morrow ? demanda McGee.

_ Il a accepté Tony comme nouvel agent du NCIS comme… ça ? Sans poser de questions ni rien ? ajouta Ziva. »

Gusman et Ducky échangèrent un regard amusé.

« Passées la surprise et la curiosité, je crois que le directeur Morrow a très vite compris l'intérêt d'avoir Tony au NCIS…, commença Gusman. »


	12. La malédiction

_Merci à tous mes reviewers._

_Un chapitre en retard de quelques heures par rapport à mes habitudes et qui commence vraiment à sentir la fin. Je doute qu'il y ait plus de deux chapitres après celui-là, on commence à vraiment se rapprocher du présent. Le retour de Tony approche…_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 12 :**

« Comment ça, l'intérêt d'avoir Tony au NCIS ? demanda Ziva.

_ Comme Ducky vous l'a déjà dit, commença Gusman, à cette époque, Gibbs était un vrai bâtard. La seule idée de partager un même espace avec lui, aussi étendu soit-il, rendait tout le monde stressé et le directeur Morrow menaçait de finir chauve tant il se prenait la tête avec Gibbs…

_ Et tout a changé avec Tony ? ironisa McGee.

_ Pas tout. Loin de là, même ! Mais si on avait quoi que ce soit à dire à Gibbs, Tony faisait un excellent intermédiaire. Il semblait même prendre un plaisir légèrement suicidaire à confronter Gibbs… Et si on avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner, une gentille attention envers Tony simplifiait beaucoup les choses…

_ Sérieusement ? s'étonna Ziva. »

Gusman et Ducky hochèrent la tête.

« Il y a même eu un moment où tout le monde au NCIS essayait de faire plaisir à Tony pour être sûr qu'il ne démissionnerait pas…

_ Ce qui l'a rendu plus suspicieux qu'autre chose ! s'amusa Abby. C'était marrant…

Gusman et Ducky échangèrent un regard amusé.

« Eh bien, sur le coup, nous étions plutôt inquiets qu'il ne finisse par partir…

_ Pourquoi ? s'étonnèrent Ziva et McGee.

_ Un matin – ça devait faire quoi… un peu plus de six mois que Tony était au NCIS, en tout cas bien après qu'il n'y ait plus eu de lettre de démission dans son tiroir – Gibbs et Tony ont eu une violente dispute à je ne sais quel sujet…, commença Gusman. »

Honnêtement, Gibbs ne savait plus lui non plus. Il avait eu assez peur de perdre définitivement Tony pour que les raisons exactes de la dispute eussent disparu de son esprit. Il avait probablement fait montre de son mauvais caractère une fois de trop…

« Tony s'est soudainement tu et il est parti. Par l'escalier, histoire de faire enrager Gibbs un peu plus. Et il n'est pas revenu de la journée. L'enfer s'est alors déchaîné au NCIS sous la forme du cyclone Gibbs… »

Gibbs feignit de ne pas être intéressé par ce qui se disait et par les regards de ses agents qui naviguaient entre lui et les trois autres. Manifestement, il n'était pas très crédible.

« Gibbs a été plus insupportable ce jour-là que tous les jours depuis que je le connais réunis. C'est bien simple, il a dû faire pleurer la moitié du personnel du NCIS et conduit les autres au bord du suicide en à peine quelques heures ! On commençait à se demander si on ne devait pas retrouver Tony, le ligoter et le menotter à Gibbs juste dans l'espoir de pouvoir respirer sans risquer de se prendre une balle…

_ Et vous pensiez que c'était à cause de l'absence de Tony ? s'étonna Ziva.

_ Nous ne le pensions pas, nous en étions sûrs ! Même le directeur Morrow le pensait…

_ Comment vous savez ça ? demanda McGee.

_ Laisse-moi répondre à ça, dit Ducky avec un sourire vaguement inquiétant. A la fin de la journée, alors que tout le monde sauf le directeur avait quitté le bâtiment, il m'a fait appelé dans son bureau… »

Le visage de Ducky s'éclaira d'un gigantesque sourire alors qu'il devait sans doute se remémorer la scène.

« Morrow m'a dit que dans l'état où était Gibbs, la seule solution pour sauver le NCIS de la destruction était de balancer Gibbs en Afghanistan en espérant que sa fureur pourrait avoir quelque utilité mais que c'était probablement injuste pour les Afghans qui avaient assez souffert comme cela… »

Gibbs étouffa un léger sourire. Le directeur Morrow avait toujours eu un certain sens de l'humour. Plus que Vance en tout cas !

« Il a fini par me supplier d'aller voir Tony et de lui offrir absolument tout ce qu'il voulait pour qu'il revienne au NCIS !

_ Et tu l'as fait ?! s'écrièrent presque en même temps Ziva et McGee qui avaient ouvert des yeux comme des soucoupes.

_ Non, répondit simplement le légiste.

_ Pourquoi ? s'étonna McGee. Tu pensais que le directeur n'était pas sérieux ?

_ Je savais parfaitement bien qu'il était tout à fait sérieux. Mais pour ce que j'en savais, Tony n'avait pas jeté de lettre de démission à la tête de Gibbs alors j'espérais que les choses allaient s'arranger, qu'ils allaient trouver un moyen de régler les choses… »

Gibbs n'avait jamais su que Morrow avait demandé à Ducky de ramener Tony. C'était plutôt amusant quand on y pensait. Un peu effrayant aussi sans doute. Mais, au moins, Morrow tenait à ce que Tony travaillât pour le NCIS, contrairement à d'autres…

Comme de bien entendu, dès qu'il avait quitté le NCIS, Gibbs avait roulé comme un fou jusque chez son agent – ce qui signifiait qu'il avait réussi à battre son record d'infractions routières – qui se trouvait étonnamment chez lui quand il y pensait – l'avait enlevé et retenu dans sa cave. Avait suivi une de leur non-conversation avec des pizzas et des bières qui servait, entre autres choses, de manière pour Gibbs de s'excuser.

« Et le lendemain, Tony est revenu au NCIS avec à peine un petit quart d'heure de retard… »

Une manière pour lui de rappeler à Gibbs qu'il ne se laissait pas traiter n'importe comment.

« C'est pourquoi tous ceux qui ont vécu cette épisode et qui sont toujours ici ont essayé de rester éloignés du NCIS pendant tout le temps où Tony avait été envoyé comme agent embarqué sur le SeaHawk, poursuivit Gusman. J'en ai personnellement profité pour prendre trois semaines de vacances, des congés maladies et une partie des jours de repos que je n'avais jamais pris…

_ Le NCIS n'a pas explosé pendant ce temps-là, le contredit Vance en sortant enfin de sa cachette, derrière un meuble. »

Il y avait une raison pour que Gibbs laissât Ducky et Gusman raconter tout cela.

« Ouais, maugréa Gusman. Il est resté quatre mois sur ce bateau et Gibbs était parti quatre mois se faire bronzer au Mexique… Dans le genre auto-flagellation…

_ Eh ! Je vous rappelle que je vous entends ! s'offusqua Gibbs.

_ A mon avis, un jour de plus et le FBI et la CIA fêtaient l'enterrement du NCIS, poursuivit Gusman sans prêter la moindre attention à l'interruption de Gibbs. Personne n'aime voir Gibbs sans Tony à proximité. S'il y a quelque chose qui merde, il faut qu'on puisse le mettre en travers de sa route… »

Vance semblait réellement abasourdi. Peut-être qu'il allait finir par comprendre à quel point Tony était indispensable. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il allait vraiment falloir commencer à réfléchir à une nouvelle méthode. Gibbs était sûr qu'il pourrait trouver de l'aide auprès des anciens s'il le fallait…

« Donc, tout le monde a été… gentil avec Tony dès son arrivée ? demanda Ziva.

_ Pas exactement, marmonna Gusman. Disons qu'entre la curiosité et son… attitude particulière, il a donné envie a beaucoup d'agents, Dailor et Bloch les premiers, de le… tester dirai-je.

_ Bizutage à grande échelle, précisa Ducky.

_ Tu veux dire de la part de personnes extérieures à l'équipe ? s'étonna McGee. »

Ducky et Gusman acquiescèrent.

« Jamais personne des autres équipes n'a essayé de nous faire des… blagues, dit McGee, les sourcils froncés.

_ Bien sûr que non ! répliqua Gusman. Tony a très clairement fait savoir qu'il n'accepterait aucune forme de bizutage sur votre équipe. Et vu comment il se débrouillait pour rendre les blagues, personne n'avait envie de s'y frotter…

_ Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? s'étonna McGee. Tony passe son temps à me jouer des tours et se moquer de moi !

_ Jamais rien que tu ne puisses supporter, répondit simplement Abby.

_ Ni quoi que ce soit qui t'aurait mis en danger, continua Ducky.

_ Juste ce qu'il faut pour que tu t'endurcisses un peu, garçon, termina Gusman. »

McGee rougit mais hocha lentement la tête.

« Mis en danger ? répéta Ziva. Est-ce que vous voulez dire qu'une part du bizutage qu'a subi Tony était dangereux ? »

Gusman et Ducky échangèrent un regard. Gibbs fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ça. Pas aimer du tout !

« Tony réussissait plutôt bien à déjouer les pièges ou à éviter d'être trop ridicule devant Gibbs. La plupart du temps, il donnait l'impression de ne pas s'en soucier… et ses vengeances étaient plutôt… très imaginatives. Alors forcément, les blagues ont pris de plus en plus d'ampleur… Jusqu'à…

_ Jusqu'à ce que les deux agents de Gibbs décident de remplacer les balles de Tony par des balles à blanc un jour où ils devaient tous se rendre au stand de tir, continua Ducky. Je suppose qu'ils voulaient qu'ils se ridiculisent devant Gibbs mais…

_ Je parie qu'ils ont été appelés sur un cas où il y a eu des échanges de tirs, le coupa Ziva. »

Gibbs blêmit alors que Ducky acquiesçait.

« Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir qu'ils seraient appelés sur un cas mais je ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'a dû ressentir notre cher Anthony quand il s'est aperçu que son arme était chargé à blanc… Heureusement, il a pris un coup de crosse sur la tête plutôt qu'une balle. C'était la première fois qu'Anthony était blessé depuis son arrivé au NCIS, environ deux mois plus tôt…

_ Ils ont fait quoi ?! s'écria Gibbs en se levant soudainement, faisait tomber la moitié de ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

_ Il n'était pas au courant ? grimaça Gusman, s'adressant manifestement à Ducky.

_ Apparemment pas, répondit le médecin légiste. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait une chance que Tony les ait dénoncés…

_ Je vais les tuer !

_ Ils ont quitté le NCIS depuis longtemps, soupira Ducky en faisant les gros yeux à Gibbs. Le lendemain de cet accident, en fait. Dès qu'ils ont su qu'Anthony s'en tirerait. Ils n'ont pas attendu de voir ta réaction et pour ce que j'en sais, ils n'ont, l'un comme l'autre, plus rien à faire avec le NCIS ni les marines.

_ Il vaudrait mieux pour eux !

_ C'est probablement la raison pour laquelle Tony ne laisse personne faire des blagues à votre équipe, expliqua Gusman. Il ne veut pas risquer que l'un d'entre vous puisse être en danger pour des conneries pareilles.

_ Je suppose, murmura McGee, semblant assez peu convaincu.

_ Anthony a toujours pris soin de vous, dit gentiment Ducky. Non seulement il a toujours fait barrage entre Gibbs et vous lorsque c'était vraiment nécessaire – et je vous assure qu'il y avait des raisons qui expliquaient que les agents de Gibbs ne restaient jamais longtemps… »

Gibbs grogna. Voilà qu'il le faisait à nouveau passer pour un ogre.

« Mais il a toujours taché de vous éviter d'avoir à subir plus que vous ne pouviez supporter. Et pas seulement durant l'absence de Gibbs… »

McGee rougit, la tête baissée, et même Ziva parut embarrassée.

« Quand j'ai tué ce policier…, Gibbs entendit McGee murmurer.

_ Il y a des raisons pour que Tony soit le parfait agent senior de Gibbs, sourit Ducky. Et désormais vous êtes une équipe qui fonctionne parfaitement. »

Les deux agents hochèrent la tête.

« J'imagine que la première claque derrière la tête n'est pas venue tout de suite, s'amusa Ziva, changeant de sujet.

_ En effet. Il a fallu longtemps à Gibbs pour être sûr qu'Anthony ne démissionnerait pas à la première contrariété. Il s'est à peu près passé une année avant que Gibbs cesse de s'inquiéter que le moindre haussement de ton ne provoque une violente réaction. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il se comportait avec une gentillesse excessive, sourit Ducky de manière ironique.

_ Mais ça faisait longtemps que Tony n'envisageait plus de démissionner. Je pense que ça l'amusait juste d'inquiéter Gibbs, se moqua Abby.

_ Il a trouvé d'autres moyens pour l'inquiéter désormais. Comme s'attirer des ennuis ! s'exclama Ziva.

_ Oh, j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas nouveau. Anthony s'est toujours attiré beaucoup d'ennuis. C'est à se demander s'il n'a vraiment pas de chance ou si au contraire il peut s'estimer chanceux d'avoir toujours survécu. Si je me souviens bien, d'ailleurs, la première claque derrière la tête est venue à Noël de la première année d'Anthony au NCIS. Il avait fait quelque chose de totalement stupide et c'était, encore, retrouvé à l'hôpital… »

Encore un souvenir particulier. Et un passage de Tony à l'hôpital. Parfois, Gibbs se demandait s'il cherchait à battre un record.

***

Gibbs se glaça alors qu'il entendit Dinozzo révéler au preneur d'otages qu'il était agent fédéral. Bien sûr, Gibbs avait parfaitement compris qu'il avait fait cela dans le but d'éloigner l'homme des autres otages, respectivement les parents, la femme, le frère, la sœur et la belle-sœur de James Roncoy, un officier de marine qui avait mis à pied Brett Hens, un marine des forces spéciales, pour manquement à la discipline et comportement violent. L'homme avait manifestement perdu l'esprit et décidé de punir son supérieur en massacrant sa famille le jour de Noël. Mais aussi fou fût-il, il était aussi un marine sur-entraîné et sur-armé alors que Dinozzo avait jeté son arme quand Hens avait menacé d'égorger madame Roncoy mère.

« Un agent du NCIS ! s'écria Hens. Ils ont envoyé un gosse pour m'arrêter ! »

Il éclata d'un rire fou.

« Sûrement parce qu'ils pensent que vous n'êtes qu'un raté, un moins que rien qui n'avait certainement pas sa place dans les unités d'élite ! se moqua Dinozzo.

_ Un raté ! hurla Hens. Je vais te montrer si je n'ai pas ma place…

_ Et comment, en s'en prenant à des civils ? Minable !

_ Je vais tellement t'arranger que tu me supplieras de te tuer !

_ C'est ça, comme si tu en étais capable. Essaie donc… »

Gibbs se jura de tuer lui-même le gamin si Hens ne le faisait pas pour avoir défié un fou furieux sur-entraîné. Tout aussi doué que Dinozzo pût être, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il pût tenir contre un marine des forces spéciales, armé, alors qu'il était lui-même désarmé.

En quelques pas, Hens fut devant Dinosso et lui assena un coup en plein visage puis un dans l'estomac qui le plia en deux. Il sortit un couteau de la taille d'une machette et releva la tête du gamin en le tenant par les cheveux. Il commença à faire glisser la lame sur son cou et son visage.

« Que dirais-tu si je te transperçais un œil ? Tu crois que tu plairais toujours autant si tu étais borgne… »

Gibbs se sentait à la fois malade d'inquiétude et furieux quand il s'aperçut que Hens se trouvait à découvert. Sans prendre le temps d'hésiter, Gibbs visa et Hens s'affala sur Dinozzo, un trou au milieu de son front.

Gibbs recommença à s'inquiéter quand il ne vit pas son agent se relever. Il se précipita vers lui et dut l'extraire de sous le cadavre du marine. Dinozzo peinait à respirer, le couteau enfoncé dans son flanc.

Gibbs se retrouva à nouveau assis sur une chaise, à côté de son agent allongé sur un lit d'hôpital. Le couteau n'avait, miraculeusement, touché aucun organe et Dinozzo n'était plus en danger.

« Recommence encore un coup comme ça, recommence encore une fois à défier un criminel de te tuer et je te tue moi-même !

_ Tu aurais préféré que je le laisse blesser la famille Roncoy ? s'insurgea le môme, le visage encore tuméfié.

_ Bien sûr que non ! Mais tu as agi de manière totalement stupide ! Tu es suicidaire ou quoi ?

_ Eh ! Je croyais que tu protégeais mes arrières… »

Gibbs cilla. Pourquoi fallait-il que le gamin lui accordât enfin sa confiance au plus mauvais moment. Et depuis quand le tutoyait-il, en fait ?

« Ne refais plus jamais ça ! »

Et pour bien implanter ses mots dans le crâne de son obstiné agent, il lui assena une tape sur la tête à la manière de son ancien mentor. Bon, une version soft, il n'était probablement pas nécessaire que le gamin fût victime d'une commotion cérébrale en plus du reste. L'air choqué et vexé que lui renvoya Dinozzo avait quelque chose de très jouissif.

« Et le jour de Noël, en plus ! grogna Gibbs. J'ai l'impression d'être revenu un an en arrière…

_ Ah… Je crois que je suis maudit patron… »

Gibbs se demanda un instant s'il devait appeler des médecins pour qu'ils fissent un scanner au gamin.

« Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler un Noël où je n'aurais pas fini à l'hôpital ! »

Il agrémenta sa réponse d'un grand sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Gibbs, lui, ne souriait pas du tout. Est-ce que cela impliquait aussi les Noëls de son enfance ?

« Tu ferais bien de me réserver directement une chambre pour l'an prochain… »

Gibbs se jura de toute faire pour éviter de passer un autre Noël aux urgences avec un Dinozzo blessé qui lui parlerait de malédiction.

***

Gibbs esquissa un léger sourire en repensant au Noël suivant. Le vingt-quatre décembre et les deux jours précédents avaient été plutôt calmes ce qui lui avait laissé l'espoir de ne pas finir sa soirée à attendre dans une salle d'hôpital des nouvelles de son agent. Il n'avait cependant pas risqué la chance. Dès que le gamin avait mis un pied hors du bâtiment du NCIS, il l'avait embarqué plus ou moins de force dans sa voiture et avait menacé de le menotter à son bateau dans la cave s'il faisait seulement mine de sortir de son champs de vision une seconde. La soirée s'était déroulée au milieu des bouteilles de bières, d'une pizza à la dinde et aux marrons – tradition oblige – et d'une glace au café – il ne fallait pas être trop exigeant lorsqu'on faisait ses courses le vingt-quatre décembre à plus de vingt et une heure – et sous les bruits de fond d'un film de Noël au titre ridiculeusement optimiste que Dinozzo avait réussi à capter sur sa vieille télévision. Ça avait été son plus joyeux Noël depuis que sa femme et sa fille avaient été assassinées…

Les Noëls suivant s'étaient tous plus ou moins déroulés de la même manière. La nourriture était un peu plus recherchée et traditionnelle lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas eu de cas dans la journée et ils avaient fini par migrer de la cave à la cuisine et au salon mais c'était la seule chose qui avait vraiment changé. Tony ramenait même un ordinateur portable et le DVD du fameux film afin de ne pas déroger à la tradition. A leur tradition.


	13. Une équipe et une famille

_Merci à tous mes reviewers._

_Ce chapitre est… après un début de semaine chargé, je l'ai écris en une seule fois entre minuit et deux heures du matin (comme mes dissertations lorsque j'étais en prépa) et il n'y a pas la moitié de ce que j'avais initialement prévu d'y mettre – ce qui fait qu'il y aura probablement un chapitre de plus que ce que j'avais prévu la dernière fois – et bien d'autres choses que je n'avais pas pensé à mettre. Je crois que je me suis laissée un peu emporter par mon sujet et Gibbs y a tendance à se livrer à des introspections dépressives. Vu que ce que j'avais prévu de rajouter dans ce chapitre est de la même veine, j'ai préféré couper en deux chapitres… Si jamais il y a des passages de la série ou de ma fic que vous aimeriez voir développer, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler, qui sait cela pourrait trouver sa place dans le prochain chapitre (c'est grâce à une réflexion dans une review que j'ai parlé de la première tape sur la tête, merci à Aigue-Marine)._

_Pour ce qui est de l'enfance de Dinozzo, comme tout ici est du point de vue de Gibbs, je ne peux y inclure que ce que sais ou pense Gibbs mais je me déciderai peut-être à écrire quelque chose du point de vue de Tony ou d'un point de vue omniscient pour une autre fic. Il faut juste que j'arrive à me modérer car mes idées sur l'enfance de Tony ont tendance à virer très rapidement dans le absolument pas crédible tellement c'est extrême. Il y a des limites tout de même !_

_Sinon, certains passages de ce chapitre sont volontairement écris en langage familier, voire légèrement insultant, mais il y a des dialogues que je n'imagine pas autrement._

_Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 13 :**

« Il s'est passé beaucoup de temps entre le moment où les anciens agents de Gibbs ont démissionné après avoir failli faire tuer Tony et l'arrivée de Kate, remarqua McGee. Est-ce qu'il n'y avait que Gibbs et Tony dans l'équipe ?

_ Le directeur Morrow n'aurait pas été d'accord. Une équipe n'est pas censée fonctionner avec moins de trois membres. Mais sur les deux années qui ont précédé l'entrée de mademoiselle Todd au NCIS, je pense qu'on peut dire que Gibbs et Tony ont passé plus de la moitié du temps juste tous les deux, répondit Ducky.

_ Ce qui ne les empêchait pas d'avoir d'excellents résultats ! remarqua Gusman.

_ Il n'y a pas eu d'autres agents ? demanda Ziva.

_ Si. Un certain nombre même. Mais ils ne restaient pas longtemps, sourit Abby. Quelques mois pour les records…

_ Un peu plus de quatre mois pour l'agent qui a duré le plus longtemps, précisa Gusman. Une certaine Viviane Blackadder qui travaillait auparavant au FBI. Gibbs l'a virée après qu'elle ait failli les faire tuer en bousillant une opération sous couverture en Espagne… **(1)**

_ Je croyais que le comportement de Gibbs s'était amélioré avec l'arrivée de Tony, s'étonna Ziva. Pourtant, vous dites que les agents restaient encore moins longtemps qu'avant…

_ Ça, c'est parce qu'avant, la majorité démissionnait. A cette époque, ils se faisaient surtout virer !

_ Il s'agissait de former une véritable équipe, précisa Ducky. Une équipe qui pourrait vraiment fonctionner ensemble, se faire confiance et supporter les coups durs. En général, Gibbs embauchait un ou deux agents choisis parmi les dossiers que lui présentaient régulièrement le directeur ou des agents qu'il avait rencontrés pendant une enquête. S'ils n'avaient pas fait d'erreurs majeures qui les auraient fait virer, leur futur dépendait de l'avis de Tony…

_ Quoi ? Tu veux dire que Gibbs et Tony s'asseyaient autour d'une table pour discuter du ou des nouveaux agents ? ironisa Ziva. »

Gusman étouffa un gloussement.

« Pas vraiment. Mais, quand après quelques semaines, le nouvel agent n'avait pas été viré, Tony prenait un jour de congé. Au début, l'agent démissionnait à la fin de la journée après avoir dû supporter quelques heures d'un Gibbs sans Tony. Après, Gibbs, voire même une ou deux fois le directeur en personne, les virait au moment même où Tony disait qu'il prenait un jour de congé. Je crois que le directeur essayait de ne pas avoir Gibbs seul au NCIS ! s'amusa le chef d'équipe.

_ En gros, vous êtes en train de dire que Tony s'arrangeait pour se débarrasser de tout agent qui aurait pu travailler pour Gibbs, dit Ziva d'un ton réprobateur. Par jalousie, peut-être…

_ Oh non, ma chère ! Si c'était le cas, non seulement vous ne seriez pas là mais en plus Tony n'attendrait pas plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois ! la contredit Ducky. Il les aurait fait virer dès le premier jour…

_ C'est ce qui s'est passé pour l'agent Dawnson, non ?demanda Gusman.

_ Tony et moi avions surpris l'agent Dawson – Ducky avait prononcé le nom avec force réprobation – a dire des mots tout à fait inconvenants à Abby.

_ Quoi ?! s'exclama Gibbs. Pourquoi ne me l'avais-tu pas dit, Abby ? Je lui aurais fait passer l'envie de…

_ Tony s'en est chargé, répondit simplement Abby, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_ En le faisant virer ? demanda Ziva.

_ Tu te rappelles peut-être, Gibbs, que Tony était revenu ce jour-là avec la lèvre amochée ? demanda Ducky. »

Gibbs hocha la tête en comprenant ce que cela signifiait. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y aurait probablement eu beaucoup plus de conséquences s'il s'était lui-même chargé de Dawnson.

« Tony m'a donné la photo après, sourit Abby d'un air extrêmement satisfait. »

Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel. Dawnson ne lui avait jamais plu mais il n'avait jamais su à quel point c'était un connard. Il était persuadé que d'autres agents, pourtant extrêmement qualifiés, étaient passés à la trappe pour n'avoir pas su apprécier les originalités d'Abby. Pas qu'il s'en plaignît, il n'y avait pas de place pour des gens intolérants dans son équipe ! C'était déjà assez difficile comme cela de faire travailler ensemble des agents aux caractères, origines et parcours très différents. Un des étonnants talents de Tony d'ailleurs, capable de faire se côtoyer des torchons et des serviettes – ou en l'occurrence un Geek sorti du MIT, un assassin du MOSSAD, une scientifique gothique délurée et un ancien marine aigri au caractère insupportable. Dans les pires des cas, s'il ne trouvait aucun point sur lequel les différentes personnalités qui devaient travailler ensemble pouvaient s'accorder, ils s'arrangeaient pour leur donner des raisons de se liguer contre lui.

« Je pense que Tony cherchait juste les agents parfaits pour cette équipe, reprit Ducky.

_ Est-ce que tu veux dire que si nous sommes encore ici c'est parce que Tony pense que nous y avons notre place ? McGee avait l'air abasourdi.

_ En effet…

_ Au bout de combien de temps, après l'arrivée de mademoiselle Todd et la tienne, Tony a-t-il pris un congé différent du reste de l'équipe ? demanda Gusman. »

McGee resta silencieux un long moment.

« Je ne crois pas avoir été au NCIS plus d'une journée sans lui avant qu'il ait eu la peste…

_ Ce qui peut difficilement compter pour un congé volontaire, termina doucement Ducky. »

Ce n'était pas exactement les meilleurs souvenirs de Gibbs.

***

Tant que le cas n'était pas résolu, tant qu'il pouvait espérer trouver un remède pour Dinozzo, Gibbs était parvenu à ne pas penser à l'état de son agent. Il ne l'avait même pas vu ! Mais une fois qu'il avait su, une fois qu'il avait rejoint la chambre d'isolement aux rayons bleus et vu Kate pleurer dans les bras de Ducky… La seule pensée qui était parvenue à son esprit était : « Pas encore ! » et il ne savait pas si c'était pas encore pour la manie de Tony de presque mourir ou si c'était un pas encore perdre une personne à qui il tenait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, beaucoup plus que les murs qu'il avait élevés autour de lui n'aurait dû le permettre. Mais Tony ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde…

Puis il s'était rappelé les paroles du scientifiques dans son costume de cosmonaute et il avait refusé ce qu'il voyait, ce que Kate lui disait. Tony n'était pas en train de mourir. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Déni : première phase du deuil. Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Il ne le laisserait pas mourir. Il allait lui faire voir… Colère : deuxième phase du deuil. Gibbs avait chassé ces pensées de son esprit et avait ordonné – ORDONNE ! – à Tony de ne pas mourir. Bon sang, était-il vraiment incapable de communiquer autrement ? Et il lui avait donné une tape sur la tête. Alors qu'il n'avait envie que de le serrer dans ses bras et de l'éloigner de tout ce qui pourrait le blesser – ce qui, connaissant les capacités de Dinozzo à s'attirer des ennuis, relevait de l'impossible. Gibbs était sûr qu'il trouverait un moyen de se mettre en danger même dans une chambre capitonnée entièrement vide.

Et Tony avait survécu. Le médecin, Brad Pitt – sérieusement, il n'y avait que Tony pour avoir un médecin qui s'appelait Brad Pitt. Comment s'appellerait le prochain ? Le docteur Queen ? – lui avait dit qu'aussi incroyable que cela pût paraître, Tony avait commencé à aller mieux après sa visite. Il n'était peut-être pas le seul qui avait des problèmes pour communiquer…

Kate avait pris son rôle de grande sœur très au sérieux aussi Gibbs était-il reparti pour boucler l'enquête mais son esprit était resté au côté de son agent et il s'était senti bien incapable de ressentir la moindre compassion pour cette jeune fille dont le mensonge avait failli conduire à la mort de son agent, de son… de Tony !

Une fois Tony installé dans une chambre normale, Gibbs n'avait plus quitté son chevet pendant les quatre jours qui avaient suivi – toute l'équipe avait été mise en congé pour qu'ils pussent tous rendre visite à Tony et se remettre de cette expérience traumatisante. Traumatisante ! Et quand Tony avait pu sortir de l'hôpital – évidemment plus tôt que ne l'avaient prévu les médecins – Gibbs l'avait pris chez lui, pour le surveiller.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Tony passait plusieurs jours et plusieurs nuits chez lui – Gibbs commençait à penser à la chambre d'ami comme la chambre de Tony – et son état physique soulevait nettement moins d'ambiguïté que lors de son premier séjour. Quand il avait commencé à pouvoir se lever et à tourner en rond, Gibbs l'avait autorisé à rentrer chez lui mais il débarquait lui-même à son appartement dès qu'il quittait le NCIS. Et quand il était enfin revenu au bureau, les choses s'étaient déchaînées…

Gibbs doutait que Kate et McGee eussent su. Abby peut-être et Ducky forcément puisqu'il venait vérifier l'état de Tony chaque jour. Le médecin légiste arborait d'ailleurs toujours un petit sourire que Gibbs refusait de commenter. Une chance que Ducky n'eût jamais su pourquoi il avait dit que le premier séjour que Tony avait fait chez lui s'était mal terminé…

***

Inviter Tony à passer quelques jours chez lui pendant qu'il y avait des travaux dans son appartement avait paru naturel à Gibbs. Naturel. Alors qu'il n'avait jamais invité aucun autre agent !

Ils s'étaient étonnamment bien adaptés à partager le même espace. Contrairement à ce qu'aimait faire croire Tony, il n'était ni bordélique ni particulièrement bruyant. Il avait installé une télévision avec lecteur DVD dans la chambre d'ami mais avait aussi passé beaucoup de temps à aider Gibbs à construire son bateau.

Oh bien sûr, tout n'avait pas été parfait. Tony passait plus de temps dans la salle de bain que Gibbs n'aurait crû possible, surtout compte tenu de sa manie de transformer la pièce en sauna, le laisser faire les courses revenait à entasser des provisions pour l'année et la reconnaissance de Tony pour avoir été invité le rendait suffisamment maladroit pour qu'ils fussent tous les deux embarrassés assez régulièrement. Mais ce n'était que des détails. Gibbs s'était très vite habitué à avoir Tony auprès de lui. Trop vite.

« Où étais-tu ? s'écria Gibbs.

_ Pardon ?! Tony avait l'air parfaitement abasourdi.

_ Tu as vu l'heure ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir… »

Ce fut en s'apercevant que Tony avait l'air d'avoir avalé une couvée entière de canaris que Gibbs prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il venait de traiter Tony comme un adolescent. Il l'hébergeait mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il devait lui rendre des comptes sur ce qu'il faisait de son temps libre. Il s'était comporté comme… Gibbs cilla. C'était allé beaucoup trop loin.

Le lendemain, Tony était retourné chez lui et ils avaient évité de reparler de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. Après cela, en dehors des périodes où il était blessé, Tony évitait de passer plus de deux nuits consécutives chez Gibbs. Ils s'étaient installés dans une routine beaucoup trop vite, beaucoup trop naturellement. Il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant là-dedans…

***

« C'est bien la preuve que Tony vous aime beaucoup, continua Gusman, et tient vraiment à ce que vous restiez dans l'équipe… »

McGee semblait avoir du mal à le croire. Quant à Ziva, l'expression qu'elle affichait – ou plutôt l'absence d'expression – était plus énigmatique. Gibbs ne savait pas ce qui les surprenait le plus. Qu'ils fussent encore dans l'équipe parce que Tony l'avait en quelque sorte décidé ou qu'il les appréciât vraiment au point d'avoir attendu des années avant de les laisser seuls avec lui ? Peu importait. Cela leur faisait du bien de voir à quel point ils comptaient pour Tony. Cela éviterait probablement qu'ils le traitassent à nouveau comme ils l'avaient fait quand Gibbs était parti – avait fui – au Mexique et à son retour.

Ils avaient discuté ses ordres, lui avaient reproché d'imiter Gibbs et en même temps de ne pas être lui puis, au retour de Gibbs, ils avaient laissé entendre que Tony n'avait pas été un bon chef d'équipe et s'étaient moqués de sa rétrogradation. Abby aussi d'une certaine manière. Et Ducky avait été trop en colère contre lui pour vraiment être d'un grand secours. Pas étonnant que Tony eût trouvé en Palmer un ami et un confident !

Evidemment, Gibbs était mal placé pour leur reprocher leur comportement. Si on pouvait lui pardonner d'être parti au Mexique – même si cela avait été faire preuve de lâcheté – son retour et surtout la manière dont cela s'était passé étaient inqualifiables. Il avait fallu que Gusman coinçât Gibbs dans le parking un soir et qu'il lui assénât ses quatre vérités pour qu'il prît conscience de sa manière de traiter son agent senior.

Gusman ne lui avait rien épargné.

***

« Tu es devenu bien confiant, avait-il lancé alors qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans le parking en raison de l'heure plus que tardive.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu n'aurais jamais osé traité _ton agent_ de cette manière avant. Tu t'étais donné beaucoup de mal pour qu'il ne veuille plus démissionner… A moins que tu t'en foutes…

_ Je ne…

_ Ferme-là ! Un lâche et un putain de connard, voilà ce que tu es ! Tu aurais pu le prévenir de ta décision de reprendre ta place. Tu pourrais faire cesser les moqueries. Tu pourrais t'excuser… Oh, je sais ce que tu dis : s'excuser est une preuve de faiblesse. Tu as tort ! Reconnaître ses erreurs, c'est agir en homme ! Tu devrais prendre exemple sur _ton agent_. Après que tu aies renvoyé l'agent Lee comme une malpropre, il est allé la voir pour s'excuser de ne pas voir pris assez de temps pour la former – comme s'il avait ce temps. Je ne comprends même pas comment le directeur a pu confier à un nouveau chef d'équipe avec une équipe déjà récalcitrante une bleue plutôt qu'un agent confirmé pour compléter ladite équipe ! – et lui a dit que son renvoi n'avait rien à voir avec ses compétences mais que c'était juste une affaire de circonstances ! Il a pris ses responsabilités ! Pas que les siennes d'ailleurs ! Et toi, tu le traites comme de la merde…

_ Je…

_ Je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisé à parler ! Il n'a rien demandé ! Il n'a jamais demandé à devenir chef d'équipe et quand tu l'as jeté dans ce rôle, il a dû se débrouiller et faire avec le bordel que tu avais laissé. Bon sang, même le directeur était affectée par ton départ ! Et il a réussi à maintenir l'équipe et à obtenir des résultats ! Le gamin était même content de ton retour ! Faire quelque chose pour lui t'aurait tué ? Tu sais que le directeur lui a proposé le poste en Espagne ? Et le FBI est revenu à la charge. Ça fait des années qu'ils essaient de te le piquer, pas étonnant qu'ils pensent avoir une chance maintenant. Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire s'il part ? Tu as réfléchi à ça ?

_ Il ne partira pas.

_ Tu es bien sûr de toi. J'aurai presque envie qu'il claque la porte pour que cela te serve de leçon mais ça nous retomberait dessus… Tu as sans doute raison. Il ne partira pas. Mais tu ne le mérite pas… »

Gusman l'avait planté là et Gibbs était resté, immobile, dans ce parking vide. Il savait qu'il ne le méritait pas. Il était parfaitement conscient de s'être comporté en véritable bâtard avec Tony. Il lui en voulait de lui avoir manqué, d'avoir creusé son chemin dans son cœur et son esprit trop profondément pour qu'il pût l'oublier, de lui faire éprouver la crainte de le perdre… Il était pitoyable…

Se faire pardonner par Tony avait été très facile. Trop facile, il s'en était rendu compte après coup. Après avoir paru vouloir lui envoyer son poing dans la figure – ce qu'il aurait mérité – Tony avait simplement laissé tomber, las. Aux difficultés d'être un chef d'équipe s'était ajouté sa mission sous couverture pour le directeur Sheppard et Tony était déjà bien trop enfoncé dans cette merde pour avoir la force de faire des reproches à Gibbs. Merci Jenny !

Combien de fois encore devrait-il croire que Tony était mort avant de définitivement péter les plombs ?

**(1) Voir l'intro de NCIS dans les épisodes 20 et 21 de la saison 8 de JAG. Je tiens à préciser que les personnages semblent avoir beaucoup évoluer entre JAG et le début de NCIS et que ça peut être assez perturbant. Ducky y est grivois !!**


	14. Réciprocité

_Merci à tous mes reviewers._

_Le début de la saison 4 où les scénaristes ramènent tout le monde dans leur rôle précédent presque sans conséquence – genre : mais non il ne s'est rien passé, c'était juste une erreur de scénario – m'obligeait à développer quelques explications. Contente qu'elles vous aient plus. Quant à Gusman remontant les bretelles de Gibbs, les autres personnages étaient trop impliqués pour le faire et comme j'avais inventé un personnage ayant à peu près le même statut que Gibbs… il était parfait pour le rôle !_

_Pour regarder les épisodes de JAG, j'ai juste tapé sur google JAG en streaming, je crois que le site s'appelle lookiz._

_Ce chapitre est maudit. Je ne sais plus combien de fois je l'ai recommencé car je n'arrivais pas à exprimer clairement ce que je voulais et je ramais pour écrire quelques lignes. Hier, je me sentais bien partie pour enfin avancer quand j'ai eu la mauvaise idée d'allumer la télévision. Je suis tombée sur Michael Weatherly jouant le rôle d'un prêtre dans Charmed. Le traumatisme a été trop fort… J'ai enfin réussi à terminer ce chapitre mais je n'en suis toujours pas vraiment convaincue. Vous me direz ce que vous en aurez pensé. L'épilogue ne viendra pas avant lundi ou mardi car je pars quelques jours en Espagne. Par contre, j'espère pouvoir mettre à profit mes voyages en avion – je déteste l'avion – pour l'écrire. Je n'aurai alors plus qu'à le taper donc je devrais pouvoir être capable de le poster en début de semaine._

_Simple petite question : au début de la saison 4, McGee est l'agent senior de Tony mais au début de la saison 6, quand Vance refuse que Tony revienne, il dit à Gibbs de choisir un nouvel agent senior, non ? Je pensais pourtant que Vance appréciait McGee…_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 14 :**

Son petit séjour au Mexique avait fait comprendre à Gibbs la place qu'avait réellement pris Tony et la nature de leur relation. A chaque fois que Tony avait été en danger de mort – ce qu'il était définitivement trop souvent – à chaque fois que l'un ou l'autre avait besoin de l'autre, à chaque fois que Gibbs se rendait compte qu'ils se comprenaient sans mot dire, il savait. Mais son coma, son amnésie et son départ avait été une toute autre épreuve et, d'une certaine manière, cela avait changé leur relation, en la rendant plus égalitaire. Parce que Gibbs avait montré qu'il pouvait être faillible et que Tony connaissait désormais la nature de ses failles, parce que Tony avait fait ses preuves comme chef d'équipe et montré à Gibbs qu'il restait son agent senior par choix, parce que Gibbs avait reconnu qu'il avait besoin de lui…

Le désastre avec la Grenouille avait permis à Gibbs de prouver à Tony qu'il était toujours là pour le soutenir et après l'histoire avec Maddy, et les deux jours de Tony à l'hôpital, Gibbs s'était forcé à parler, enfin à communiquer du moins.

Ils étaient dans la cave, évidemment, des bières à la main – Tony avait toujours cette répulsion vis-à-vis du bourbon que Gibbs savait avoir quelque chose à voir avec son père – Tony était assis sur une des marches alors que Gibbs lui tournait le dos, ponçant le bateau.

« Je ne t'ai pas remercié, murmura Gibbs. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de voir son agent pour savoir qu'il haussait les épaules.

« J'ai failli tout bousillé. Je me suis laissé emporter par mes souvenirs et… j'aurai pu nous tuer tous les trois.

_ On fait tous des erreurs… C'est à ça que sert une équipe… »

Gibbs laissa échapper un soupir.

« Tu as le droit d'être en colère.

_ Tu as sauvé mes fesses plus d'une fois, c'est normal que j'en fasse autant… »

Gibbs se retourna afin de capter le regard de son agent.

« Je ne peux pas garantir de faire ce qu'il faut si une situation de ce genre venait à se reproduire… Je compte sur toi pour me faire retrouver la raison ?

_ Sûr, patron ! »

Tony accompagna sa réponse d'un gigantesque sourire qui fit secouer la tête à Gibbs. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ?

Gibbs prit une profonde inspiration puis se dirigea vers l'établi. Il pouvait sentir Tony le suivre des yeux mais le plus jeune demeura silencieux. Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire, Tony maîtrisait parfaitement la communication silencieuse. Après tout, ses bavardages perpétuels n'étaient qu'un autre moyen de ne jamais se dévoiler et de décourager les gens de chercher plus loin. Un moyen bien plus efficace que le silence et le mystère, Gibbs devait bien le reconnaître. Il fallait des années aux gens pour se rendre compte que bien que Dinozzo semblait étaler sa vie privée sur la place publique, ils ne savaient rien de lui. Il avait même pu duper les agents du MOSSAD qui avaient donné des renseignements à Ziva lors de l'affaire Ari.

Gibbs saisit la photographie qui reposait, retournée, sur le meuble. Il la caressa d'un geste tendre avant de la prendre et de la tendre à Tony. L'agent la prit avec une sorte de révérence qui fit sourire tristement Gibbs.

« Shannon et Kelly. La dernière fois que je les ai vues… »

Tony avait les yeux fixés sur la photographie, comme s'il cherchait à apprendre par cœur les traits des deux personnes qui s'y trouvaient, souriantes. Gibbs savait que c'était la première fois que Tony les voyait. Gibbs n'avait jamais montré de photographies de sa première épouse et de sa fille au NCIS et il savait que Tony, contrairement aux autres, n'en avait pas cherché. Aussi indiscret qu'il fût sur la vie des autres, il y avait une chose à laquelle Tony ne touchait jamais, c'était la famille. Il n'avait jamais cherché la moindre information sur les familles de ses partenaires ou sur leur enfance, se contentant de les titiller sur ce qu'il était amené à savoir par la force des choses comme cela avait été le cas avec la sœur de McGee ou sa curiosité quand les autres avaient rencontré le père de Gibbs. Et, dans ce dernier cas il n'avait tenté de poser des questions à son père qu'en sa présence – Gibbs avait posé la question à son père après coup – comme s'il cherchait une sorte de permission. Kate s'était souvent plainte de la manie de Tony de fouiller dans sa vie privée, et surtout sa vie amoureuse, mais elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte que Tony n'avait jamais cherché à se renseigner sur ses parents ou son enfance. Gibbs n'était pas stupide, il savait pourquoi Tony agissait de cette manière : s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Anthony Dinozzo tenait lui-même à garder secrète, c'était son enfance et ses relations – ou plutôt son absence totale de relation devrait-il dire – avec les membres de sa famille. Gibbs était un investigateur. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire des recherches pour comprendre ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la famille Dinozzo, du moins pas s'il voulait éviter de mettre une balle dans la tête de certaines personnes.

Tony ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer la photographie d'un air sérieux, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, avant de hocher lentement la tête.

« Où sont-elles enterrées ? demanda-t-il finalement. »

Et Gibbs savait qu'au prochain anniversaire de leur mort, il ne serait plus seul pour fleurir leurs tombes…

La mort de Jenny avait à nouveau entaché leur relation qu'ils avaient finalement réussi à reconstruire à un niveau supérieur par rapport à avant le départ de Gibbs au Mexique. Entre sa mort et l'affaire La Grenouille, une part de Gibbs ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Jenny n'avait pas fait exprès – au moins de façon inconsciente – d'essayer de les éloigner. Par jalousie. Il était probablement paranoïaque et croyait que le monde tournait autour de lui. Gibbs en avait bien davantage voulu à Jenny pour sa mort – son comportement suicidaire – qu'à Tony pour avoir échoué dans sa mission de protection. Gibbs n'avait jamais été très sûr de la raison pour laquelle Tony avait obéi à Jenny – autant pour accepter de séduire la fille de La Grenouille que pour la laisser seule à Los Angeles – ce n'était pas comme si Tony obéissait facilement à ses supérieurs. Cela avait probablement rapport avec le fait que Gibbs était parti. D'après Ducky, cela avait aussi rapport avec le fait que Jenny avait été un de ses agents. Gibbs préférait ne pas trop y penser.

Tony avait bien évidemment culpabilisé pour la mort du directeur malgré tout ce qu'avait pu dire Gibbs, puis était arrivé Vance. L'homme ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il était passé près de finir avec une balle dans la tête. Cette espèce de planqué de politicien avait osé briser son équipe et avait envoyé Tony sur un fichu rafiot – un des fleurons de la marine militaire américaine qui avait perdu toute son admiration à partir du moment où Tony y avait été coincé – seul policier à bord pour surveiller plusieurs milliers d'hommes. La première idée de Gibbs avait été de balancer sa démission à la tête de son nouveau directeur en espérant qu'il s'étoufferait avec son cure-dent favori. Ducky l'avait convaincu de garder patience et d'insister auprès du directeur – ses mots exacts avaient été de le harceler – jusqu'à pouvoir reformer son équipe. Gibbs avait passé quatre mois à attendre les appels par vidéo conférence de Tony. Il utilisait le MTAC quand tout le monde avait quitté le NCIS, sauf un technicien travaillant au NCIS depuis presque aussi longtemps que Gibbs, qui avait de lui-même proposer sa complicité. Gibbs se demandait désormais s'il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup plus de personnes au courant. Comme Gusman et Ducky entre autres… Gibbs ne parlait pas beaucoup pendant ces appels. Il n'avait jamais été un grand bavard. Tony, au contraire, racontait avec force détails des épisodes de la vie à bord qui faisaient sourire, voire même à quelques occasions rire, Gibbs. Même s'il y avait quelques plaintes, les sentiments étaient dans les paroles non dites. Heureusement que tous deux savaient lire entre les lignes…

Même après que Gibbs eût pu se débarrasser de l'équipe que Vance lui avait imposée et qu'il eût récupéré McGee et Ziva, Vance avait tout fait pour éviter le retour de Tony. Et Gibbs avait fini par ignorer ses ordres en revenant avec son agent senior après son enquête sur cette boite de conserve flottante – l'expression était de Tony. Reconstituer l'équipe avait été plus difficile que ce à quoi Gibbs s'était attendu. Ziva cachait des choses et semblait hésiter dans sa loyauté entre le MOSSAD et le NCIS et Tony ne faisait rien pour éviter de se mettre Vance à dos, au contraire même.

Ensuite, il y avait eu ses retrouvailles avec son père. Il y avait deux raisons pour lesquelles Gibbs n'avait pas voulu que Tony les accompagnât. La première était que Gibbs savait que sa situation avec son père était due à sa propre bêtise et son propre entêtement bien plus qu'à une éventuelle erreur de son père. Jackson Gibbs avait toujours été un bon père qui s'était saigné aux quatre veines pour nourrir sa femme et son fils et qui n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui. Ni sur sa mère. A l'adolescence, après la mort de sa mère surtout, ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre et Gibbs était allé contre sa volonté en s'engageant chez les marines. Mais ils avaient renoué des liens à son mariage et surtout après la naissance de Kelly. Son père adorait être grand-père… A l'enterrement, il n'avait pas supporté que son père vînt accompagné et il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis… Gibbs avait dans l'idée que l'absence de relation entre Tony et son père était bien plus justifiée et il craignait la réaction de Tony. L'autre raison était bien différente : Gibbs ne savait pas ce que son père penserait de Tony et de leur relation particulière. Il savait par avance qu'il n'accepterait aucune critique.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange mais aussi de réconfortant à voir que même après tant d'années sans se voir ni se parler, son père le connaissait toujours. Gibbs avait eu certes l'impression d'être à nouveau un adolescent – ce qui était franchement désagréable devant n'importe lequel de ses agents – mais son père avait eu ce petit sourire en coin qu'il avait quand il savait quelque chose à partir du moment où Tony et Abby avaient débarqué. Et lui et Tony s'étaient immédiatement bien entendu… Par contre, Tony n'avait rien dit à propos du fait que Gibbs et son père ne se fussent pas vus depuis des années. En fait, il n'avait même pas posé de questions à ce sujet et Gibbs n'avait pas osé aborder le sujet. Il avait toujours espéré que Tony se confierait à lui à propos de son père mais en toute honnêteté, s'il n'avait jamais vraiment posé de questions, c'était aussi parce qu'il craignait les réponses.

Tony et lui avaient bien eu quelques discussions à ce sujet. Enfin discussions… Les visites de Tony étaient devenues assez régulières après un certain petit… incident. Et ils y échangeaient quelques informations sur eux-mêmes autour d'un dîner ou en travaillant sur le bateau mais c'était des informations très sous-entendues, qu'on ne comprenait vraiment que dans les cas où l'une d'entre elles se trouvait révélée au grand jour. Cela avait commencé bien avant l'incident, c'était juste plus rare alors : par exemple, Gibbs avait un jour sous-entendu qu'il avait été marié plus de trois fois et qu'il avait eu une famille et Tony avait sous-entendu qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormale dans sa relation avec Jeanne Benoît mais, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ils n'avaient compris le sous-entendu qu'après coup. Après le fameux incident, les choses s'étaient plutôt améliorées… Gibbs étouffa un sourire amer en pensant à ce qu'il nommait incident. Le mot était tellement en dessous de la réalité que c'en était presque risible.

C'était bien après son retour du Mexique mais avant la mort de Jenny. C'était une nuit particulière, après une affaire particulièrement éprouvante. C'était l'anniversaire de la mort de sa fille et de sa femme. L'affaire concernait la fille de huit ans, Alba, d'un colonel des marines très respecté et médaillé qui avait été retrouvée dans une forêt, à quelques kilomètres de son domicile, battue à mort. Les parents étaient bien sûr effondrés, le père, le colonel Jaris, ordonnait d'avoir des réponses, menaçait, semblait prêt à tout mettre en œuvre pour retrouver le meurtrier de sa fille… Il avait fallu deux jours pour qu'ils découvrissent que le très médaillé pour sa bravoure au combat colonel était en fait un père violent qui battait son enfant à la moindre contrariété et qui l'avait tuée dans un accès de colère… Ce n'était pas le bon jour pour que Gibbs pût supporter ce genre d'homme, surtout en sachant qu'il avait toutes les chances de s'en tirer avec quelques années de prison maximum, pas le bon jour pour que l'injustice et l'horreur du monde lui sautassent au visage…

Gibbs ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait jamais pensé au suicide. Toute personne ayant vécu ce qu'il avait vécu ne pouvait qu'y avoir pensé au moins une fois. Il n'avait jamais fait qu'y penser en revanche, n'avait jamais franchi le pas. Mais tout le monde a ses limites et quand en plus on a à sa disposition une arme…

C'est ainsi que Gibbs se retrouva agenouillé à côté de son bateau, l'équivalent d'une bouteille de bourbon dans le sang et le canon de son arme dans la bouche.

Dans l'état où il se trouvait, Gibbs était bien incapable de dire combien de temps il était resté dans cette position – quelques secondes ou plus d'une heure ? – quand ses mains furent recouvertes par une autre paire de mains qui essayaient de lui faire lâcher prise, le faisant ainsi sortir brutalement de sa transe pour se retrouver à fixer son agent senior qui tentait de lui retirer doucement son arme tout en murmurant d'une voix calme et posée :

« Allez Gibbs, lâche-le. C'est fini maintenant. Lâche-le… »

Il fallut un moment à Gibbs pour prendre pleinement conscience de la situation. Il avait envisagé de se suicider – il était encore en train de bouffer son flingue par le canon – et son agent senior, son ami, son… Tony, était arrivé et voulait lui faire lâcher son arme. Gibbs cligna des yeux, l'esprit encore brumeux mais se sentant aussi profondément mortifié, et laissa Tony prendre le pistolet – Gibbs remarqua alors qu'il s'agissait de son arme de service. Décidément, il n'en ratait pas une !

Tony posa l'arme sur le sol, toujours très calme au grand désappointement de Gibbs. Il se serait attendu – aurait espéré ? – que de voir son patron avec une arme dans la bouche aurait davantage bouleversé Tony mais l'agent senior semblait parfaitement maître de lui-même. Gibbs se sentait… déçu ? trahi ?

Il finit par relever la tête et croisa les yeux verts de son agent. Des yeux dans lesquels se lisait une profonde terreur. Gibbs n'avait presque jamais vu Tony vraiment terrifié. Inquiet, apeuré, voire angoissé, oui mais pas terrifié. Cette constatation lui apporta à la fois une certaine satisfaction et une forte culpabilité pour non seulement être à l'origine de cette terreur mais aussi pour s'en réjouir.

Gibbs esquissa un petit sourire triste. Désormais, il se sentait surtout très embarrassé. Et Tony n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il avait lâché son arme.

« Je… Je suis désolé ? tenta Gibbs. »

Parfois, les excuses étaient nécessaires. Et s'il pensait toujours que c'était un aveu de faiblesse… eh bien, il venait d'être pris avec une arme dans la bouche, si ce n'était pas un aveu de faiblesse, ça !

Tony émit une sorte de hoquet entre un sanglot et un ricanement.

« J'aurais dû arriver plus tôt. Je savais que tu allais faire une connerie…

_ Plus tôt ? »

Comment est-ce que Tony pouvait réussir à se sentir coupable quand il était non seulement celui qui n'avait pas merdé mais qui, en plus, avait sauvé la situation ? Gibbs était lui-même assez doué pour culpabiliser mais il devait reconnaître que Tony avait élevé ce sentiment au rang d'art !

« Je savais que tu allais faire une connerie…

_ Vraiment ? ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner Gibbs.

_ Je sais quel jour on est et… avec le cas… Je ne pensais juste pas que tu allais… faire ce genre de connerie ! »

Gibbs laissa échapper un soupir. Il se sentait vraiment ridicule maintenant.

« Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on continue cette discussion dans la cuisine ? J'ai besoin d'un café… »

Gibbs commença à se lever, faisant mine de ramasser son arme. Tony se figea, la peur à nouveau dans ses yeux.

« Je ne vais pas recommencer, murmura Gibbs, profondément mal à l'aise. »

Tony semblait dubitatif.

« Je te le promets. Tu m'as déjà vu ne pas tenir une promesse ?

_ J'aimerais que ça continue, répondit un peu sèchement l'agent senior. »

Gibbs hocha la tête et les deux hommes remontèrent tranquillement. Gibbs avait l'impression d'avoir dessaoulé en quelques secondes à peine et la sensation était loin d'être agréable. Comme la culpabilité et la honte lui tordaient l'estomac, le résultat n'était pas brillant.

Une fois attablés devant un café et une boite de cookies – aux deux chocolats avec pépites de chocolat et nappage de chocolat – que Gibbs achetait spécifiquement pour Tony – ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas le chocolat mais cela ne tenait qu'une place minime dans son alimentation au contraire de son agent senior dont le régime alimentaire faisait même grincer Ducky pourtant habitué avec la dépendance de Gibbs à la caféine – Gibbs se sentit obligé de reprendre la conversation.

« Je suis désolé, commença-t-il.

_ Deux excuses dans la même nuit ? Bon sang, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon patron ? demanda Tony dans une tentative de détendre l'atmosphère qui sembla l'attrister lui-même.

_ Une énorme erreur mérite des excuses…

_ Donc tu reconnais que tu allais faire une erreur ! »

Gibbs soupira.

« C'était juste un mauvais moment je suppose… Tu n'a jamais pensé…

_ Non, répondit sèchement Tony. Il aurait gagné, ajouta-t-il plus doucement. »

Gibbs n'avait pas besoin d'être Sherlock Holmes pour savoir qui « il » désignait. Il y avait décidément trop d'hommes qui ne méritaient pas d'être père.

« Tu as tout de suis détesté le colonel Jaris… commença doucement Gibbs.

_ Je connais ce genre d'hommes…

_ Et tu as dit avant même Ducky que la petite Alba était une enfant battue…

_ Je sais reconnaître les marques… »

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment silencieux, les yeux dans les yeux.

« Je ne recommencerai plus, souffla Gibbs. Je le promets. Je te le promets. »

Tony hocha lentement la tête, se mordant les lèvres.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé ? demanda l'agent senior, les sourcils froncés.

_ Je le ferai. Promis… »

« Où est Tony ? s'écria Abby, sortant brutalement Gibbs de ses pensées peu réjouissantes. Il devrait être là depuis des heures ! Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose… Pourquoi personne ne s'en préoccupe ? Peut-être qu'il est blessé, quelque part, à attendre des secours… »

La jeune femme fondit en larmes. McGee et Ducky se précipitèrent vers elle, tâchant maladroitement de la réconforter.

Gibbs soupira.

« Il m'a envoyé un message pour dire qu'il allait bien, finit-il par reconnaître.

_ Quoi ? Quand ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? prononça Abby à toute vitesse alors que tout le monde s'était tourné vers Gibbs.

_ Je l'ai reçu quand je suis allé me chercher un café. Il y a… plusieurs heures de ça ! »


	15. Epilogue

_Merci à tous mes reviewers. _

_Vraiment désolée pour le retard et non, je n'ai heureusement pas été coincée dans un aéroport, merci de vous être inquiétés, c'est juste que, inconsciemment, je ne devais pas vouloir finir cette fic._

_Juste un petit épilogue, une conclusion sans grand éclat mais après tout, il ne s'agit pas de relancer l'action mais plutôt de l'endormir._

_J'ai commencé une fic qui serait liée à celle-là – sans être une simple réécriture en changeant de point de vue – avec essentiellement le point de vue de Tony. J'ai déjà toute la trame en tête mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais réussir à la coucher sur le papier. Si je parviens à écrire quelques chapitres, je devrais me décider à la poster. _

_Bonne lecture !_

**Epilogue :**

La réalité frappa Gibbs brutalement. Le message de Tony datait de plusieurs heures désormais et aucun autre n'avait suivi. Tony avait dit qu'il lui expliquerait tout à son arrivée mais il n'était toujours pas là ! Le message puis la déferlante de souvenirs avaient occupé efficacement l'esprit de Gibbs. Mais les cris et les pleurs d'Abby l'avaient renvoyé à son inquiétude. Qu'était-il encore arrivé à Tony ? Son agent senior avait le don de s'attirer les ennuis les plus invraisemblables et Gibbs ne voulait pas imaginer de quoi il s'agissait cette fois-ci alors que son agent était loin de lui, sans protection. Certes, Tony avait montré qu'il était parfaitement capable de prendre soin de lui-même, ou du moins de s'en sortir seul – s'il était un véritable aimant à problèmes, il avait aussi une aptitude à la survie qui dépassait même celle de la surentraînée assassin du MOSSAD Ziva David – mais Gibbs détestait ne pas être présent pour protéger les arrières de son agent.

Et il détestait encore plus ne pas savoir où il se trouvait. Cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, comme la fois où Jenny avait ordonné à McGee de localiser le portable de Tony et qu'ils avaient pu assister en direct et en couleurs à l'explosion de sa voiture – il n'avait décidément pas de chance avec les voitures – et que pendant plusieurs heures, plusieurs interminables heures, ils avaient crû que Tony était mort dans l'explosion. Cette fois-là, une partie de Gibbs avait simplement refusé de croire à la mort de son agent pendant que l'autre partie avait pris les commandes pour continuer l'enquête et faire justice – ou peut-être vengeance – jusqu'à ce que ceux qui l'avaient privé de son agent, de son ami, de son… Tony, ne fussent plus. Gibbs avait su à l'instant où il avait vu la voiture exploser qu'il démissionnerait une fois l'enquête résolue. Gibbs refusait de continuer si le gamin qu'il avait difficilement traîné de cette chambre d'hôpital à Baltimore, ce gamin sur lequel il avait d'abord tiré avant de le sauver, ce gamin qui avait creusé son chemin dans son cœur et sa vie sans qu'il ne pût rien y faire, n'était plus là. Gibbs avait déjà suffisamment survécu à des personnes qui lui étaient chères pour décider que Tony serait la dernière.

Abby pleurait toujours et Gibbs allait ordonner à McGee de localiser le portable de Dinozzo quand le ding de l'ascenseur se fit entendre. L'espoir de Gibbs ne fut pas déçu. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un Anthony Dinozzo au sourire trop grand pour être crédible mais qui était vivant et en seul morceau. Ce n'était pas si mal pour lui !

« Tony ! s'écria Abby alors qu'il sortait à peine de l'ascenseur. »

Elle se précipita vers lui et manqua l'étouffer dans un de ses câlins de poulpe géant.

« Gibbs t'a tiré dessus ! s'exclama Ziva, une fois qu'Abby l'eût relâché. »

Ziva qui, une fois son inquiétude apaisée, semblait ne pas avoir oublié certains détails de la discussion qui avait couru toute la matinée.

« Hein ? fut la seule réponse à peu près intelligible de Tony.

_ Gibbs t'a tiré dessus, répéta Ziva. »

C'était ridicule mais des années plus tard, Gibbs ne pouvait s'empêcher de grincer des dents dès qu'on mentionnait cet épisode et se sentait toujours malade à la seule idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer.

« Nous avons profité de ton absence pour raconter à Ziva et Timothy ta rencontre avec Gibbs, expliqua Ducky devant l'air ahuri qu'affichait Tony. »

L'agent senior hocha la tête puis se tourna vers Gibbs. Ce qu'il vit provoqua chez lui un sourire rassurant :

« C'était un accident, répondit-il gentiment, faisant se relâcher Gibbs qui n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir son souffle. Il m'a raté ! ajouta-t-il avec un ton moqueur qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Gibbs. »

Comment en quelques mots à peine réussissait-il à le rassurer aussi facilement ?

« Tu as dit à Gibbs que tu ne voulais pas travailler avec lui ! s'exclama McGee. »

Décidément, chacun avait retenu ce qu'il avait voulu de cette longue histoire.

« Je ne crois pas avoir formulé les choses comme ça, marmonna Tony, l'air mal à l'aise.

_ Tu m'as dit que je pouvais me foutre mon offre d'emploi dans le cul et la faire remonter jusqu'à m'étouffer avec, précisa Gibbs. »

Abby, Ziva, McGee et même Ducky et Gusman se tournèrent immédiatement vers Gibbs avant de se retourner vers Tony. Désormais c'était officiel, Tony venait d'accéder au rang de dieu…

« Ça correspond davantage à mes souvenirs, reconnut Tony avec un petit air innocent qui ne trompait pas Gibbs.

_ Tu as dit à Gibbs de… Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Ziva qui ne semblait pas s'en remettre. »

En même temps, à voir la tête que faisaient les autres, elle n'était pas la seule.

« J'ai toujours aimé me faire désirer, sourit Tony. Et Gibbs… avait besoin que quelqu'un lui résiste un peu !

_ Tu as dépassé toutes nos espérances et nos souhaits de revanche sur ce point, approuva Ducky. Tu as été la réponse à tout ce que nous avions dû supporter du mauvais caractère de Jethro… »

Le sourire de Tony était mitigé, mi-fier mi-timide. Gibbs secoua la tête, amusé malgré lui. Si Vance n'avait pas compris et ne cessait pas son attitude envers Tony, c'était que l'homme était vraiment un imbécile. Et malgré tout le mal qu'il pouvait penser de Vance, Gibbs ne croyait pas qu'il était stupide. On ne devenait pas directeur d'une agence fédéral en étant un imbécile. Il fallait être opportuniste, ambitieux, calculateur, sournois, politique… mais pas stupide. Gibbs ne lui demandait pas d'aimer Tony – il y a des gens qui ne savent pas apprécier les bonnes choses – mais qu'il le laissât au moins tranquille. Ce n'était pas trop demander tout de même ?

En tout cas, l'histoire semblait avoir eu de l'effet sur Ziva et McGee, ce qui était une bonne chose. Parfois, les deux agents ne savaient pas s'arrêter et leurs taquineries pouvaient atteindre la cruauté… Après tout, si Tony veillait sur eux tous, il était bien normal que Gibbs veillât sur lui.

Gibbs dissimula un sourire paternel alors qu'il regardait son agent quand il fut frappé par la présence d'une large estafilade sur la tempe droite de Tony. Il remarqua alors sa tenue plus débraillée qu'à l'habitude et la raideur de ses mouvements habituellement d'une souplesse toute féline.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il brutalement en désignant la blessure. »

Tony tenta un sourire mais Gibbs ne s'y laissa pas prendre et fixa son agent.

« Ce n'est qu'une éraflure… essaya-t-il.

_ Une éraflure ? Ducky vérifie…

_ Eh ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un autre avis médical ! Ce n'est qu'une éraflure je te dis. Les ambulanciers ont déjà vérifié…

_ Les ambulanciers ? releva Ziva.

_ Tu es blessé ? C'est grave ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? demanda presque en même temps Abby, ses mots sortant en vagues précipitées. »

Pendant ce temps, Ducky avait fait son chemin jusqu'à Tony et lui avait pris le visage dans une main pour observer sa blessure malgré son évidente mauvaise volonté à se laisser ausculter.

« Vas-tu enfin nous expliquer ton retard de plusieurs heures et cette blessure ? demanda Gibbs, d'un ton brusque.

_ Tout est clair, dit Ducky. La blessure est propre, elle a été désinfectée et les points sont clairement l'œuvre de professionnels…

_ Des points ? releva Gibbs. Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une éraflure…

_ Trois points, c'est tout ! Et c'est uniquement parce que les blessures à la tête saignent beaucoup. Ce n'est rien de grave…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ! s'écria tout d'un coup Gibbs, perdant son calme. »

Dans quels ennuis Tony s'était-il encore fourré ?

Tony soupira mais se décida finalement à parler devant l'insistance de son patron et de ses collègues.

« Ce matin, je me suis arrêté sur le chemin pour ramener le petit-déjeuner. Je n'étais pas encore en retard ! ajouta-t-il après un moment, sur un ton clairement défensif. La boulangerie se trouve au coin d'une rue sans place de parking alors j'ai dû me garer quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, à proximité d'une banque… »

Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'y avait vraiment que Dinozzo pour transformer un simple achat de viennoiseries en…

« … quand je suis sorti de la boutique pour retrouver ma voiture, je suis tombé en pleine attaque de banque avec prise d'otage. Les attaquants étaient juste deux et c'était clairement des amateurs, à peine plus que des gamins. Le problème c'est que les seuls policiers présents étaient des bleus et que l'un des gamins avait pris une fille en otage et la menaçait de son arme. Je parie qu'il avait dû la piquer à son père. Encore un connard qui croit qu'une arme est un jouet et qui la laisse traîner ! Je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire ! Dans l'état des choses, ça ne pouvait que finir en un bain de sang…

_ Donc tu es intervenu, continua Gibbs d'un ton parfaitement neutre. »

Tony passa la main dans ses cheveux, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, clairement gêné. Gibbs s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Euh… oui… J'ai un peu plus d'expérience que les policiers qui étaient là-bas alors…

_ Comment cela s'est-il terminé ? demanda Ducky qui ne cachait pas un petit sourire alors qu'il regardait du côté de Gibbs.

_ J'avais presque réussi à les convaincre de libérer la fille et de lâcher leurs armes quand il y a eu une détonation plus loin dans la rue – sûrement un môme qui jouait avec des pétards ou un pot d'échappement trafiqué – et l'un des gamins a paniqué et le coup est parti tout seul. La balle n'a fait que m'effleurer et j'ai pu éloigner la fille. Après, les gamins étaient assez terrifiés pour ne pas avoir besoin de beaucoup d'aide pour qu'ils se rendent… »

Gibbs secoua la tête. Tony racontait cela comme si ce n'était presque rien. Gibbs savait avec certitude que s'il interrogeait les autres protagonistes de cette affaire, ils lui raconteraient tous une autre histoire illuminée par les actions héroïques de l'agent spécial Anthony Dinozzo. Gibbs esquissa un sourire blasé. Tony était capable de se vanter de n'importe quelle petite action mais dès qu'il s'agissait de véritables actes héroïques, il devenait soudain d'une modestie presque maladive.

« Entre temps, d'autres policiers sont arrivés avec des ambulances et il a fallu tout expliquer et laisser les médecins s'occuper de ça…, continua Tony en désignant sa blessure d'un geste indifférent de la main.

_ Tu les as laissés faire ? ne put s'empêcher de relever Gibbs. Comment ont-ils réussi ça ?

_ Ben… La fille ne voulait pas me laisser partir sans avoir de preuves que j'allais bien alors…

_ Elle devait être sacrément bien foutue, se moqua Ziva, faisant froncer les sourcils de Gibbs.

_ Douze, grinça Tony.

_ Quoi ?

_ Elle a douze ans et je parie que c'est la dernière fois qu'elle séchait les cours. Heureusement, elle n'a rien eu, juste une belle frayeur et une histoire à raconter à ses copines… »

Gibbs secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de son agent ? Il ne pouvait pas le lâcher des yeux une seconde sans qu'il ne trouvât un moyen de se blesser. Pour la bonne cause bien sûr ! Enfin, la matinée n'avait pas été perdue. McGee et Ziva allaient peut-être changer un peu de comportement envers leur agent senior et même Vance devrait commencer à respecter davantage Tony. Puisque cela ne s'était pas terminé dans un bain de sang, on pouvait dire que tout allait bien. Dans leur monde du moins !

« Tout le monde au travail ! cria-t-il soudainement, faisant sursauter la plupart des personnes présentes. Je ne crois pas vous payer à ne rien faire…

_ Je ne savais pas que c'était toi qui signais nos feuilles de paie, patron, répliqua aussitôt Tony. »

Gibbs sourit. Un jour parfaitement normal au NCIS.


End file.
